


A Thief's heart being stolen

by Konoerida



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konoerida/pseuds/Konoerida
Summary: A wanted thief and murderer whose identity is a complete mystery, ends up targeting the pirate rookies as her next objective.You find pleasure in stealing from marines, pirates, and basically everyone as long as they aren't in need.You are the thief, but a certain surgeon will end up stealing your heart, in a rethoric and probably literal way.One Piece is a story from Oda, I don't own it. Just want to make some fics like everyone *wink wink*





	1. What a way to wake up

Damn I finally made it, so...  
Before you get started, this is basically my first fanfic in years, so I'm a bit rusty hehe (sorry). Also english is not my first language so I'm probably going to have some mistakes. I'll really appreciate some criticism!  
Also, have fun reading!  
*Whispers* (This one is like an introduction, so It will be a bit shorter than the rest)

OWO

_ **-Remember Y/N, you'll have a great future. Never stop smiling my little Sparrow, open your wings and ** _ _ **fly-** _

  
_ **A calming yet struggling voice said.** _

  
_**Before I could turn my face to see who said that, an annoying sound made me walk away.**_  
.  
.  
.  
-Hey, wake the fuck will you- A voice said more demanding than asking. I slowly opened my eyes and death stared at the owner's voice. _"Goddammit I want to slice his throat right now_" I thought covering my eyes from the sudden light and a bit from his face.

  
-This better be good, I don't like being waken up- I said, my voice scratchy from being asleep just seconds ago.

  
-It's going to be good for sure, because you can leave this ship already- he said shortly, I didn't get him at first so I stared at him with a questioning face. -We just arrived to the island, so get your ass up and pay before you leave- He answered while turning back, ready to leave the room I was staying in. -And be careful, beauties like you don't end up really well in places like this, you just got lucky with us- Finishing the sentence with a stupid smik, he opened the room's door and left. _"If only you knew"_ I chuckled at my thought.

  
After a few seconds of debating whether to stay layed down on the only bed I'll probably have in weeks, or to get up and get my things done, I finally (regretted) decided to do the second one and sit on the bed's counter, lighting a cigarette from my pocket.

  
-This is going to be a long trip-

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
-Here, you can count them if you want, there is all the money I "owed" you- I said giving a small money bag to a grumpy old man as I was finishing the cigarette, maybe I even hissed a bit.

  
Obviously and rather unlucky, he started counting, making me stay until he checked if all the money was in. _"All this from 200 berries, I don't even know if stingy is even close to this" _I thought giving a boring look to the room. It was an old ship, so the walls and floor were old and cracked with a musty smell, it wasn't really worth of those berries, but it was one of the few ships that actually allowed me to travel with in this side of the Grand Line. Then I saw the newspaper on the table where the old man was counting.

  
-Mind if I read it?- I asked getting a hum of approval. I didn't really read any of those, just checking the cover and main news when I saw his face, again, in a long time. -Mugiwara is back as I see- I thought loudly. -Last one I recall was from Marineford-

  
-That's what it looks like, after two years being lost he just came back, or at least that's what rumours say- He said still counting each berrie "What is taking him so long, this dude is getting me on my nerves" -But that's what the newspaper declares, and you can't never really trust 100% what it's written there, even less if it's a rumour, so we'll have to wait until he makes an actual move- He stamped his hand on the table after he finally counted the money and with a playful yet nostalgic tone in his voice -He's unpredictable, my favourite rookie indeed hehe, it's been a long time since I saw someone like him. Now that I checked the money you can go, and you better leave that newspaper where you found it, I haven't finished reading it- coughing at the end of what he said, he waved his hand stating I could leave.

  
I didn't say any goodbye, I just faced the door and left.

  
After leaving I checked the money I stole while the old man was counting -That's for not trusting a lady like me, you should have just let me go from a start- I said, ending up chuckling -Well you really shouldn't trust me to be honest, but that's how things ended up. You didn't look like a bad person, but still you annoyed me many times- I put the money on the bag I was wearing and started walking around town, looking for some place to eat.

  
_"_ _Mugiwara_ _ no_ _ Luffy, _ _Eustass_ _ Captain Kidd, Surgeon of death Trafalgar Law... Oh I'm going to have such a great time playing with all of you rookies"_

_OWO_

I'm sorry the introduction is this short, I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer I swear.  
Also any thoughts? I really hope you enjoyed this more than I suffered writing it without making it look stupid ***sobs***

My original one is from Wattpad, so I'll be updating fast until we reach the last update I made from there uwu

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE♥️


	2. What could a girl like me do?

Well, if you're reading this, welcome to the next chapter yay! (That also means you kinda liked the last one, or that's what I like to think hehe)  
I will be introducing Y/N slowly to make some mystery on her, I hope you don't mind hehe.  
Also I forgot last chapter:  
-This means they're talking-  
"_This is reader's thoughts"_  
Anyways, hope you're having a great day! Enjoy the reading ♥️

OWO

After I imagined all the people I would like to steal, I started walking away from the docks and looking somewhere I coul fill my empty stomach. There was a town next to where I was, so it wouldn't take long to find a good restaurant.  
"_Damn, this seemed smaller from outside_" I though walking through the empty streets. "_Why is there nobody here?" _If it was midnight or so I would have understood the lack of people, but it was around midday, so this kinda disturbed me. I kept walking until I saw an open pub. "_That should work"_.  
As I entered the building, I finally saw some life, even though there wasn't much. Most of the tables were empty but one, where three men, most likely pirates, were playing cards and drinking sake. One of them was almost out from being so drunk.  
Then, there was the bartender, an old woman with a non-friendly face cleaning the bar, not giving me even a gace. She looked pretty ordinary, except for her cheek scar and her long nails. "_Is she going to serve me with those big ass nails? Ew" . _I sit in front of the bar, trying to avoid staring at those nails, they were dirty. "_I god, closer they look even worse"._  
-What do you have that I can eat?- After hearing me, she finally looked up, stopping from cleaning the bar.  
-We have some meat, bread, potatoes and else- She left the rag and went for a glass. -What will you have?-  
-Meat with some bread. Also some sake to accompany would be nice- I took a small bag of money out of my bag and put it on the bar. -How much will it be?-  
-Not much, 25 berries for the food, 10 for each bottle of sake- Giving her the money, I took the bottle she had in her hands and filled the empty glass.  
She turned her back and entered the kitchen, leaving me and those men alone in the pub.  
-Well, well. Such a pretty lady around here. Aren't you scared sweety?- One of them said, getting up and walking to me. I just started drinking from my glass, ignoring him. He started to seem annoyed by it. -Don't you see I'm talking to you? Answer back!- He almost yelled, but I kept ignoring him "_what a noisy brat_". -You fucking cunt- A glass broke, falling from my hands, being snapped by that jerk. "_Oh you shouldn't have done that_"  
-I know you're talking to me, it's not like there are many girls around here. Now would you mind giving me another glass or do I have to crash yours on your face to do something- I was angry, and hungry. Nobody touches MY food OR drink.  
He chuckled -Like you would do anything, look at you, you wouldn't even be able to kill a fly- He started laughing among the other two that were staring everything while the old woman was cooking my food. I just kept quiet, not breaking my character before it's too late. -Now now, what's in your bag? It seems big, but what would you carry around sweety- That nickname was getting me on my nerves, but that wasn't compared to when he got close to my bag. -Why don't we check it out?- His hands were almost touching the zipper, my eyes piercing them. But before he could open it, I grabbed his hands noticing a blade under his sleeves. Now's acting time.  
-No please, I beg you, I have some intimate things, I would be really ashamed if you saw them- Dying inside with the **girly **voice I talked in and the face I made, he got surprised for a second. Just enough to make him forget about my bag. His eyes now had a lusty look in them. Disgusting. -Sorry I talked to you like that before, I'm just hungry, please-  
-Now now don't cry sweety, why don't you come with me and my friends a moment outside so you can have some air?- He said, now grabbing my hand in a strong way. I just nodded and accompanied them outside, knowing what was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.   
For them.  
.  
.  
.  
Once outside they took me to a dark ally "_How nice" _I thought rolling my eyes.  
-Now now sweety, time to eat- He said, starting to unzip his pants while his friends tapped each side of the alley, giving us their back. "_Big mistake_".  
Just before he could do else I jumped on him, not even giving him a chance to be surprised and cracked his neck. I grabbed him, not making a noise.  
-Oh no, what will you do to me sir?P... Please stop- I sobbed, keeping my character, avoiding the others to look.  
I left the corpse on the ground getting his blade and got closer to one of them, in silence. Just before he could notice I tapped his mouth and cut his throat, leaving him slowly on the ground. "_Just one left"_ But before I could catch on him, he turned his back with some trouble from being so drunk.  
-Oi boss, something wrong? Why aren't you making any n... WHA - I threw the blade before he could get his pistol, stabbing his neck. I jumped on him, tapping his mouth and slicing his neck.  
After getting done with them all, I went to the man, or corpse, that was about to unzip his pants. -What a mess- I started searching on him, finding a bag of gold and some ammo. -This could do well-  
.  
.  
.  
After entering the pub, the old woman got out of the kitchen with a tasty looking food ready to be eaten, I didn't cared about the nails anymore. I asked her for the bathroom and went to wash my hands.  
-How disgusting people can be. Sometimes I think I exaggerate with this paper, even more in places like this. It's not doing me any good- I said looking myself in the mirror. I wasn't what people say a sexy girl, but I was pretty enough to make some hearts fall for me. Wearing make up and a dress suited me, but I didn't like it at all. I just dressed like this while traveling to avoid conflict and save some money. -I can't wait to change my clothes- I kinda complained.  
Walking back to the bar, the old woman started again to clean, in the same place. Sitting down I bit the meat. I started looking at the walls. They were old but well conserved. On one side, wanted papers filled the wall.  
Mugiwara, Law, Dragon, Kaido... The big and famous ones were there, even the Reaper.  
I realized I stared long at those when the old woman started talking to me.  
-I like to see them, trying to guess which one could be the next Gold Roger- I just kept eating, listening to her. -I don't know who will be among the rookies or the big ones like Shanks, but I'm sure who won't-  
-Then why keep them there?- I asked after swallowing the piece of meat I was chewing.  
-Because they are interesting- She said walking to the wanted posters. -Dragon the revolutionary. Just wondering about what he could have in mind amazes me, but he will never be a pirate. Big Mom...-  
-Why not Big Mom?- I asked confused.  
-Staying inside that island of sweets and false happiness? I doubt it- Just when I was about to ask her how did she know about it, she kept talking. -And then the Reaper- I stood there, listening. -The thief everyone knows about yet nobody knows who he is-  
-Or she- I added face palming inside of my head. "_Do I want to be discovered or I'm just dumb?"_  
-True- She laughed -Could be a she, after all nobody knows who they are. A man? A woman? Are they even alive? They just banish after their work is done, so no face, no name. Just some random pics from what we call the Reaper -She finished, staring at the picture. It was as if they took it from the death itself. A long black coat with a hood, making unable to see the upper face. The difference? A mask with a painted skull was seen instead of a real one, and the fact that the weapon being hold was a dagger, not a scythe. -How's the food?- She made me wake up from my thoughts  
-Oh, really tasty actually- I said giving her a smile. -May I ask, where is everyone?- I finally asked.  
-Oh, in the town you mean? It's just nap time- She said laughing at my face. I almost choked at that.  
.  
.  
.  
-She wasn't lying- I said walking out of the pub astonished, seeing people on the streets, some of them stretching and yawning. -Who would have thought- I almost chuckled and started walking down the streets, when a sudden scream catched my attention. A man with a scared face was pointing at the corpses in the alley. I reached for a box in my pocket and lighted a cigarrete.  
-S... Someone killed them!- He screamed. "_It's not like they didn't deserve it tho_" I said to myself, starting to walk again, getting away from the crowd that was starting to surround the event.  
"_So lucky it didn't end up in a melee fight. I would have lost otherwise" _. As the old woman said, nobody never defeated nor discovered who I was. Because I'm a ghost, a disease. Nobody knows I'm there until they are dead or something has been stolen from them. That's because when you catch a disease on time, they can be treated and destroyed, most of the time, just like me. That's why they called me the reaper, because you never know when will it come, but when it does, you don't even realize it until you're dead.  
Luckily, for everyone's sake, I just kill when it's necessary. I'm more into stealing, nobody can get hurt... most of the time.  
.  
.  
.  
After walking for hours and stretching my legs, I found a store selling log poses. From the money I stole to that jerk, I was able to buy one of those.   
Next, I layed down close to a tree nearby a river and left my bag under my head as a pillow. I was hidden in the woods, watching the already dark sky.  
"_Who should I go after first_" I thought, searching for an answer. "_If that __Mugiwara__ is truly back, I still don't know where he might be, so discarded" _My hand started pointing at the starts "_I think Kidd was imprisoned or some shit, so let's stay out of trouble. With that, every big one is discarded as well" _My fingers started pointing, as if a gun they were. "_Most of the ones that are left are kinda boring, so I guess the only safe one I can really go after is you" _After pointing a star "_Even if you are from the hardest to find right now. That'll make things more fun" _I finally shot to the star, smiling, knowing my next target "_Trafalgar Law"._

OWO

We'll see how things end up, will we?  
So, so, what do you think? Enjoying it?

Give me all your thoughts, good or bad I'll appreciate them all hehe. Also sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I reread them but you never know when you miss something, even more if it's not your language.

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	3. Some chat won't hurt

Welcomeee back~. Congrats for staying so long lmao. (God I need some self-esteem)

I have some plans for the story, so I'll try my best to keep updating if you like it.  
Anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy the reading! Maybe grab something to eat or whatever.

OWO

_**-Remember Y/N, you'll have a great future. Never stop smiling my little Sparrow, open your wings and **_fly-

_**A calming yet struggling voice said.**_  
_**I started turning my face, eyes ready to see who was talking to me. Once I locked sights with her, the shock made me unable to move. There she was. Tall and skinny, beautiful and smiling, pale and sick... I only got to say back**_.

_ **-Mama** _ _ **?-** _   
_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

I woke up in a second, struggling, trying to calm my thoughts. But my heavy breathing and tears wanting to leave my eyes made it difficult.

Almost every night I dreamt about it, about that day, the one that changed my life. I'll never know if it was to a better or worse fate, but there it was, chasing me during my sleep and disturbing my mind. "_If I could only sleep nice for once"_

I got up, clearing my sight and realizing the sun wasn't up yet. "_It's not like I'll be able to go back to sleep anyways"_

I went to the river nearby and drank some water. Next, I got undressed and cleaned myself a bit. That helped me clear my thoughts.

I got to my bag and looked at my clothes. "_I think it's too soon to wear my outfit yet" _I thought reaching for some leather pants and a black top that showed a bit. Just when I was about to wear my black boots, I heard a noise in the bushes.

-Who's there- I said, yelled, in a ruthless way. But they didn't answer back.  
I hurried in dressing up and got my things, ready to chase whatever or whoever made that noise.

When I walked past the bushes I saw a big form running away. -There you are- I started chasing, avoiding to be discovered.  
.

.

.

Finishing the 'chase', we arrived to a small house hidden in the woods. My eyes followed the figure, observing how he got inside the building.

Getting out from my hide spot, I followed him, dagger in hand.

I opened the door as quiet as possible and spotted a big chunky male in front of me, heavy breathing.

-P...Please, don't h... hurt me- He stuttered as I got closer to him, pointing my weapon to him. -It wasn't my intention to watch on you- He said, raising his hands and closing his eyes.

-The why were you there, spying on me- I hissed

-I wa... wasn't spying on you. I just heard you having some trouble and went t...to see if you needed any help- He said, backing when he felt me getting closer.

-Still, why stayed for so long watching- I said putting my dagger in his neck.

-I was curious, nothing more. I... I'm sorry.... Please!- His tears almost falling, I started looking around. It was a big room with bed, kitchen, table... the usual. Except for the snails and inventions on the tables.

I sighed and sheathed my dagger, walking to one of the tables.

-You should be careful on who you spy on, others wouldn't hesitate on killing you. Even I wouldn't have if I was in a bad mood.- I said, grabbing a snail. -What are these?- I asked as I felt how he relaxed a bit, he even seemed happy to be asked about.

-Those are mine, I like to try new things and invent them- He said, almost smiling. His big cheeks moving along with his mouth. -This one for example, is a lantern snail- He said, getting closer and clicking a button that was on the top of the snail. Suddenly, its eyes started to glow, illuminating what the snail was looking at.

And at that moment they were my eyes.  
-Oh god- I almost yelled, covering my eyes with my hands.

-Sorry!- he apologized, turning off the snail, leaving it on the table and giving me a chair to sit. -Why don't we talk a bit? It's been a while since I last talked to someone- He said running to the kitchen .

-I almost cut you throat, why would you want to talk with me?- I said, receiving silence as an answer.-Oi! What's wrong with y-

-Want something to drink?- Cutting my words, he asked with sparkling eyes. And after hesitating a bit, I finally answered back.

-S...some chocolate. Please- I said almost blushing. It has been long since I last drank some, but now that I got the chance I wanted it.

-Got it!- He said smiling. "_Damn brat"_  
_._

_._

_._  
We talked for some time, he wasn't a bad guy, or kid. It looks like he was barely 16, and since his parents left him on this island he's been doing this stuff to kill some time. He talked non-stop, but I can't say I wasn't enjoying it.

-Now that I wonder, you haven't told me you name yet- He said, playing with one of the snails.

-You can call me Y/N. What about you?-

-Dexter- He said almost blushing after I smiled to him. -You have a beautiful smile, Y/N-

I chuckled "_I gotta say this brat is kinda cute tho"_ -Thanks- I said, grabbing a snail. -Also, thank you for making me talk with you, I needed it-

-So did I, most people in town say I'm annoying and avoid me- He said, whining and pouting.

I saw the log pose in my wrist and thought about my trip.

-You're not annoying, you just talk a lot- I said getting up.

-Are you leaving already?- His face turned sad suddenly.

-I have places to go, sorry kiddo- I said getting my bag.

-Wait- He runned to one of his tables and grabbed a couple of snails. -Have this- He offered.

-Why are you giving them to me?- I asked, confused.

-You're one of the few nice people I've met, and I wanted you to have them- He said smiling at me -But promise me you'll visit me again, so this will act as a reminder-

We just met and he already was telling me to visit him again and giving me his stuff. -Look, Dexter, I- But before I could say else his smile stopped me. He was really happy I couldn't say no. -I can't promise- His smile fading -But I'll try my best to come back some day- And returning with sparkles in his eyes.

-YAY! I'll be waiting for you sis!- He said excited.

-Don't call me sis when we barely know each other!- I yelled and kicked his head. "_Damn brat"_. Then he laughed, and I followed him. -We'll meet again, I had a fun time with you. Bye!-

I said, grabbing the snails and waving, walking away from where he was. -I'm afraid you got something wrong. I'm not a good person- I said making my smile disappear once I was far enough from there.  
.

.

.  
It was almost afternoon when I got to the docks on the other side of the island. I wasn't a big one so it really didn't take me time.

I went shopping for some food, the next island would probably be far and I needed to have enough provisions for the trip.

But before I could get into any ship, I needed to make a call.

-Puru puru puru- The snail ringed. I went somewhere where nobody could see or hear me. The snail got the call. -Hello~ Who am I talking to?- A woman's voice sang.

-Sparrow- I said bluntly.

-Oh come on big sis, this is a safe call. Don't need to be that cautious- She said a bit annoyed.

-We still need to be, you know-

-Don't be silly~- God she was always so childish. -Anyways, what do you want this time?-

-I want to know the location of someone-

-No shit Sherlock, just be more specific- She said, almost as annoyed as I was.

-Trafalgar Law-

-A big one eh?- She said chuckling.

-Give me a sec- The den den mushi now looked serious and concentrated. -Here he is... Oh!-

-Something wrong?- I asked, curious by her surprise.

-He's so handsome~ You didn't tell me that now you were looking after what men have in their pants instead of their pockets- She said, making the snail get an almost horny smirk.

-Fuck off- I said, veins in my forehead about to explode. -Give me his location and info already- I said, angry.

-Woah, woah, no need to be like that. I get that it's almost time for you to get a man in your life and all, so no need to be asham-

-NOW!-I yelled getting this situation on my nerves.

-Sorry sorry- She laughed. -You know he became recently a Shichibukai right? Looks like he sent his crew somewhere in the grand line while he went to Punk Hazard- she informed.

-Why would he go there? Even after becoming a Shichibukai?-

-I don't know, go there and ask him yourself- She simply said, not helping my doubts. -But looks like it won't be easy. It seems he has one of the most poweful abilities among the fruits, and he likes to do experiments on his prisoners, so I would try not to get caught- she said, ending the report.

-Don't worry, I don't get caught easily- I replied. I hesitated a bit, doubting between hanging and asking -One last thing, is the old man still disapointed at me?- I asked, almost sad about saying those words.

-Disapointed? Nah I don't think so. But angry, bet- She said, not really calming my thoughts. -After making yourself known to the world is like everything he taught you went to the trash, even if nobody knows who you are- She said, almost pitty. But then continued, excited. -But I don't care what he says, you looks so cool in the wanted papers, everyone curious about what you are. I would like to be like you some day- Suddenly the den den mushi eyes started to glow from excitement.-So when will you take me on one of those journeys of yours?-

-Palm... I don't think it's a good idea-

-Pleaseee- She said child like, almost sobbing. -Do it for your lil sis-

I sighed, knowing it was useless to throw her back. -Fine, but you should know th-

-THANKS, I LOVE YOU, BYE- She kissed and hanged up, not giving me time to finish. "_Thi_s_ kid... I'll make her pay one day"_

I got up, walking to the docks and approaching a man that looked like the one controlling and selling the ships.  
-Hello there- I greeted.

-Greetings young lady. Is there something I could do for you?- He said grabbing his hands and staring at my eyes deeply.

-Is there any ship going to Pu- "_What a stupid question, why would anyone go there" -_I mean, do you sell any cheap ships?-

-I'm sorry young lady, but we're out of ships to sell today- He said as I saw a couple of boats without owner.

-What about those?- I pointed.

-I said we're out- He claimed, almost annoyed by me.

-Yeah sure, sorry for interrupting you , _sir_\- I said, walking away from the docks, screeching my teeth.  
I then sat on a tree to relax and wait.  
.  
.  
.  
Night came, and so I got up, approaching again to the docks. There weren't many guards or security in general, so it was quite easy to stole one of the boats before anyone would realize they were gone. "_I'm a thief, and if you don't give me what I want, I take it"_

Getting comfortable on my new acquisition, I looked at my log pose, ready to set sail to Punk Hazard.

"_Adventure, here I go. Trafalgar Law, get ready"_

OWO

We're finally going to Punk Hazard and meet Law hehe. Is anyone excited? Because I am to write it.  
I don't really know what to say, so make do questions or whatever you want me to answer next chapter or something.  
Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and you're excited for the next one.  
SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	4. Don't ever smoke on water

Welcome my dearest reader to another episode of: why am I even writing this shit. I hope you enjoyed the last one and are ready for this new one. I'm not the best writer but I try my best *sobs*  
Ah, did you know I drew the cover? Hehe, I feel kinda proud, so you can have the drawing if you want uwu. (Nobody will take it but here I leave it)  
Anyways, have fun reading!  
(Btw whoever got the title's reference gets a hug from me)

OWO

It was small for a ship, but big for a boat. It even had a small sail so it wouldn't require me to row all the time, but I would call it boat anyways because it was shitty for the trip I had to do. I was lucky to have air on my side, leading me directly to where Punk Hazard was.

It would take me some days to arrive and I couldn't wait to see what could I take away from that pirate.

As the night passed, I layed on the ground, watching the stars and falling asleep. "_What a nice sight, isn't it?_"  
.

.

.  
"_Hmmm__ what a great sleep"_ I thought turning on my side, having a nice time.  
After two days having that nightmare, it was a relief to sleep with my mind clear and calm. I didn't even know how much I slept, but damn it felt good.   
Until of course something warm fell in my face. "_What __the-__"_ Before I could think anything else, I touched my cheek with my fingertips.

A bird just shit on me. A fucking bird.  
-YOU FUCKING BEAST- I yelled at the empty sky, getting my ass up the fastest I could. -YEAH HIDE FROM ME, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL COOK YOU FOR DINNER- Angry, I sit on the boat looking for something to clean myself. "_Why life hates me that much"_

After finally finding a piece of cloth, I cleaned myself using it along with sea's water.

I was about to get a cigarette, but suddenly a noisy sound stopped me from it. It was my belly. "_How long did I sleep for being this hungry?"_ I got my bag and found some apples. "_This'll do"_

A cleaned face and full belly took the angry out of me, so I didn't have the need of smoking at the time. Now the question was, what would I do?  
I couldn't swim, the boat would sail away without me, and stopping it wasn't in the plan, I wanted to get there as fast as I could.

I didn't have any cards or games, last one I had, I had to throw it away because it was missing half the deck.  
The snails were asleep and I didn't want to wake them up just for petting them, not even the baby den den mushi, even if it's the cutest snail ever.  
Dance in a boat like this? Let me laugh.  
"_What could I do damn it"_

It was at this moment I knew I should had bought or stole something to kill time.

For a moment I thought about calling my sister, but then I remembered how annoying she could be sometimes.  
"_What to __dooOOo__"_  
And then I had it "_A good song could do"_  
I got up, imagining being a captain and yelled.

**All aboard**  
**Hahahaha**

Then I started to hum the guitar solo and doing shakes with my hands, recreating what the drums would be like.

**Crazy, but that's how it goes**  
**Millions of people, living as foes**  
**Maybe, it's not too late**  
**To learn how to love, and forget how to hate**

Suddenly the snails woke up and looked at me, confused.

**Mental wounds not healing**  
**Life's a bitter shame**  
**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**  
**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train**

Oh they knew it, I was indeed going off the rails, but the crazy one was me, not the train.

This was going to be eternal.  
.

.

.  
A couple days passed, and my sanity was dissapearing with time. Nothing to play with, tired of singing. I even called my sister, I CALLED PALM!

I fell to the ground backwards and looked at the sky. It was night already and clouds were appearing.

The cool breeze felt awesome, and my eyes started to feel heavy. Soon I fell into a dream.  
.

.

.  
-**_Mama?_**

** _I said, a bit scared to the person in front of me. Teary eyes pierced mine as I stood frozen in place._ **

**_She got close to me, kneeled down, and hugged me_** -**_It's_****_ time for you to _****_go-_****_ She whispered._**

** _-B...but mama, I don't wanna _ ** ** _go-_ ** ** _ I said, tears about to fall from my eyes as well._ **

** _She opened a door in the darkness of my dream, letting the sight of a corridor get inside my eyes._ **

** _-YOU_ ** ** _ MUST GO, NOW!- She screamed with a cracking voice, almost falling to her knees. Just when I was about to approach her, cold tears ran down my face and blurried my sight._ **

**_-Mama_****_...-_**  
.

.

.  
-Mama...- I whispered in tears and water.

"_Wait, water?"_ My confused ass got me up from my unpleasant dream and made me realize of the heavy rain above me.

-Oh shit- That's all I managed to say before getting my bag and snails safe on the ship's mast. "_Luckily I woke up before they could get wet"_

I got a bucket close to the mast and started to take the water that was starting to accumulate in the boat.

-Worst day ever- I muttered, as wet as a bikini during pool day. "_Let's just hope I don't sink before getting there"_  
_._

_._

_._  
After what felt like years, the rain stopped just in time to avoid my boat to sink. "_When did I have the great idea of getting this shit instead of a good ship"_  
The moment all the water in the boat was out, I sighed, frustrated and tired from all the rain thing and not getting a good sleep, and went to my bag. "_Please don't be wet"_

I almost prayed, reaching happy a dry box of cigarettes. "_Oof, I would have died inside if they were wet"_  
Next thing I did was lay on the ground and light up a cigarette.

Smoke blurried my sight, but I didn't really cared at the moment.  
Soon, the fatigue and lack of sleep started kicking, and made everything start to turn black.  
.

.

.  
I don't know how long did I sleep, but damn I wished it had been less. Smoke and high temperature woke me up, feeling dizzy and tired.

I started to extinguish the fire, trying to figure out what provoqued it. Still asleep in my mind, I didn't manage to discover where the fire came of, not until I managed to make the fire disappear. The fucking cigarrete. "_It must have fucking fallen from my mouth when I fell asleep"_

Even when the fire was no more, the boat was doomed, and so I was if I didn't reach land soon.

I started to row like hell, with the bag on my back and the den den mushi safe in there.

Thank to the gods, luck, or whatever it was that was watching over me (thank you plot armour), I managed to see Punk Hazard in the distance.

So at the same time a big relieved smile covered my face until the boat finally sank with my mood. "_Great, now my bag will be wet for days, just please hold it a little my baby snails"_  
It was then when I started to swim, hoping to reach land before my strength banished.

OWO

Finally arriving to Punk Hazard, FINALLY! The question is, will we see Law next chapter? Let's just hope we do TnT  
And remember, smoke is bad, it can kill you in more ways you could ever know, not just cancer.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading and sorry for the short chapter and grammar mistakes, hell will punish me for that once I die.  
SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	5. The ninja and the surgeon

WELCOME, WELCOME BACK *Smirks*. Did you had a good day? Did you drink water? Remember stay hydrated!  
I hope you had an awesome day as always, and enjoy the chapter!

OWO

Kissing and falling to the ground, heavy breathing, took me a moment to calm down and think. I didn't know how long I swam, but it felt like years and I was exhausted, even more when the big waves seemed to be willing to kill me anytime. I had no clue how I was still alive, but there I was, laying on the ground, in Punk Hazard, getting closer to the famous surgeon.

After I calmed myself physically and mentally, I sat and looked at my things. "_Oh come on, they're all wet, what am I going to do now"_ I said close to sobbing.

The weather seem to be hot and overwhelming. I took advantage of this and built a fire, getting rid of my clothes and putting everything close to the bonfire ready to get dry. Even tho I was in underwear, it was so hot it was rather welcoming.

Resting close to where everything was drying, I observed my surroundings. I was close to was it seemed, a river? It separated two completely different sides of the island, both of them desert. One side built from fire, the other one ice.

"_Damn, those admirals must be scary"_  
I got up remembering what I heard about that terrifying battle and walked a bit to stretch my legs and take a look.  
.

.

.  
Returning to an extinct fire and dry clothes, I sat to rest from the walk. "_I found nothing but some weird enemies, lucky I wasn't discovered"_ It were moments like these I was grateful of having more experience in stealth than fight.

I wanted to take a nap, but I was in enemy territory, so I couldn't let my guard down, even if I hadn't found anything or anyone.

I got dressed, this time with my cloak and mask, having my dagger hiden on my waist.

The cloak, black of course, was just like a wide jacket with a hood until my wait, but there, the cloak was open, leaving my legs be visible from a front side of view, while it covered my back side reaching my knees. I wore black military pants with some boots that reached my lower knee.

I always carried a mask with a skull painted on it so my face was never showed, and some leather gloves so I wouldn't leave any kind of fingerprints or even let my hands be seen.

Once I got my outfit out of the bag, I grabbed a small fanny pack to carry the snails, bandages and my cigaret... "_Oh no, they're __fucking__ wet_" I thought, regretting even more to have taken that shitty boat/ship. "_I hope things don't get worse or I swear next time I won't avoid getting drowned"_

Once I got finally everything, I put my other clothes in the bags and hid it under some rocks, near the river connecting with the ice part of the island.

"_Time to look for some life"_  
.

.

.  
_"Is everyone dead or something?"_  
After searching for hours and night appearing, I found nothing but snow, ice and more snow.

Well, I found some guards near the river, but I didn't want to be discovered, so I just passed by them.

"_Tell me they weren't the only ones_"  
The longer I kept walking, the more I lost faith. "_I'll make that brat suffer from getting me here where there's NO FUCKING LAW OR NOBODY"_  
I was getting on my nerves, and just when I was about to give up, I found it.  
"_THANK GOD"_ With almost a tear falling from my eye, I saw a big gate from what it seemed a secret area.  
But getting through that would be a suicide, everyone would see me coming.

I got close enough to not be detected and started looking for some different entrance.

"_They have a big gate, but opening that thing every time they want to go out or in would be a nuisance, so there must be a smaller one"_  
_._

_._

_._  
"_Now we're talking_" A sound of a click told me the forced lock gave up, giving me an open door.

It didn't take long until I finally found a door where I could get inside the hidden building along with some patrols. They were so bored and tired from being there they never noticed me, even once when I stumbled near them and cursed myself and my clumsiness.

_"Doesn't seem to be even a soul inside"_  
Infinite corridors gazed my eyes as I closed the door behind my back.

Not having a clue where to start from, I walked, and walked. I never ended up anywhere but some weird rooms or laboratories. "_This is even bigger from inside what the heck"_

Then, I finally found a different room, but that one scared and saddened me. Children were asleep, from many sizes. "_If this is what my sis told me, then from all things it can't be an orphanage" _  
I got closer to one of them. Even when that kid seemed what it was, a kid, it was the same size I was. It's not that I was really tall or anything, bug the fact that a child could be that big amazed me.

Caressing her cheek, I realized she had something in her hand, grabbed.  
Carefully, I took it to see what it was. "_A candy?" _I was a bit confused, but still, it was a little kid so candies weren't the big thing.

I put the candy inside my pocket and started walking again.  
-Who are you?- A sleepy, sweet tiny voice said. I turned my face to see the little girl awake and sudden scared from me.

Just before she could start screaming and crying I covered her mouth and put my finger between my covered lips.  
-Shhh, don't cry sweety. I won't do any harm- I said with a comforting voice behind my mask, making her incoming sobs calm a bit.

-But who are you?- She repeated with a sobbing voice, getting up and kneeling "_Damn she's bigger than I thought"_

-I'm...- "_think of answer come on, she's just a kid, anything will do" - _I'm a ninja, and I'm on a mission so you can't say anything about me or me being here- I winked my covered eye uselessly.

-Woah!- She almost yelled, stars in her eyes. I put my finger on my lips again, gaining her to cover her mouth.

-Sorry~- She whispered. -What's your mission sir ninja?- She asked, excited.

-I can't really tell you- "_But wait, she could know"_ I thought changing my mind. -But you could help me as long as you promise me you never heard or saw anything, ok?-

-Fine!- she really sounded excited.

-Right now I need to find a doctor called Trafalgar Law. Do you have any clue?-

-The one with the fluffy hat and scary face?- She said, almost certain. I didn't know about the scary face, but every time I saw any wanted paper about him, the fluffy hat stayed in my mind along with that sword, so it must be him.

-Yes, that one. Any idea?-

-Yes!- She said happy. -He always goes right once he exits that door. Is that useful sir ninja?- She said, finger pointing at the door.

-It is! Thanks!- I said hugging her arm -You are awesome, now go back to sleep. Sorry for interrupting your dream- I whispered near her ear.

-It's ok, I helped a ninja and that was super cool. Once I tell everyone they will be jealous-

-But you can't say anything about me!- I said, almost chuckling at her behaving.

-Oopsie- She laughed covering her mouth to avoid making any sound.-I won't, I promise. Also I was dreaming about papa and mama, so I was a bit sad...- She said, her smile fading away.

-What happened to them?- I asked, curious.

-Nothing! Just one day some men came to my house and said I was ill, so they took me here to cure me- She said, laying on the ground. -I'm fine now, so I don't know what's taking so long. But I can't wait to meet them again- Smiling again, she closed her eyes, getting comfy. -Good night sir ninja, come visit again some time- Yawning, she fell asleep, leaving me there, confused, thinking. "_What are they here for?"_

Backing those questions on the back of my mind, I followed the girl's instructions and went to the door, looking for the surgeon.  
.

.

.  
"_I would love to steal his __nodachi__ for my sword collection, although his hat must be so comfy. What should I steal from him"_ Thoughts came to my mind as I standed in the middle of what seemed his room.

Nothing of value was there. Some clothes, papers, books and a picture of what it seemed his crew. His room was nothing but boring. The only interesting things were the ones he used to be famous to carry. He might have something else I didn't know, but I would have to knock him down to search him. I put everything on place and started to make my mind work. I reached my pocket to the candy, smiling at the memory of that girl, and started eating it.

As I was thinking, the sound of a door opening awoke my senses, almost making me choke from the candy, and I moved the fastest I could.

-I would love some coffee right now, I'm so tired- A deep yawning voice said entering the room. Hid under the bed, the only things I was able to see were his fancy shoes and jeans. Even though I was eager to see his face I couldn't get out of here. -Something seems off...- He stated, making my heart beat faster.

"_There's no way he'd figured it out"_ I started panicking. -Must be my mind playing games- For nothing. How on earth would he know I was there?  
Just when I thought he would sleep, or rest, or let his guard down, or anything inside is room, he walked out of the door again. "_You must be kidding me"_

I started to follow him silently through the endlessly corridors, always ready to run away in case he discovered me.  
He arrived to the door that connected to the outside, ready to open it. Just before he could actually do it, a female... Bird... both figure approached him. I jumped, getting on the ceiling, forcing hands and legs on both sides of the walls to stay there, unseen.

-Where are you going?- The bird woman asked.

-Like you care- He said bluntly, ignoring her and opening the door. She seemed annoyed by that.

-Give me some respect! Also, Caesar wants to see you early morning, so don't be late- Finishing her report, she turned her back and walked away. The pirate, although he stopped to listen, never turned his gaze or answered back. "_What a nice atmosphere, hell yeah"_  
.

.

.  
"_Damn that candy tasted weird"_  
After easily follow him for about 40 minutes, thanks to the darkness of the night I was barely able to only see his black coat and fluffy white hat, he stopped near the bottom of a cliff, in front of a tree. He left his nodachi on one of the tree's sides and leaded his hands to his pants.

"_Did we really went all this way only so you could take a pee? You fucking dumb shit" _I yelled in my head, pissed off.

"_Well, now I'll steal your sword" _I got closer to him now that he had his guard down, hidden, and when I got ready I jumped, his back facing me. But before I could reach him or the sword, he turned, piercing my eyes with his beautiful golden eyes "_wait, beautiful?"_

_-_I knew something was off- He said, smirk on his face, yet frowning. "_He knew I was there?"_ He got to his sword before I could even reach them and raised his hand on a weird position.

-Room!- His deep voice said. "_Oh shit"_I  
I knew he was a devil fruit user, but I had no idea what he could do "_Why I never ask those things when I ask for info?" _I kept running to him, this time dagger in hand. Before he could do or say anything, I grabbed his arm and stabbed my sword on his thigh. He flinched a bit, but still watched me. What were mere milliseconds, it felt like an eternal instant. We stared at each others eyes, thinking about our next move. I was ready to kill him if it was necessary, but those golden orbs were entering deep in my soul, sending shivers down my spine and making me do the wrong choice of doubt.

-Shumbles!- He said, making my body appear a little further from him as he drew his sword. I tried getting closer again when he yelled, moving his sword -Amputate!-

"_My eyes must be playing dumb"_ I couldn't believe what I saw that moment. My arm was flying and it didn't hurt, not a bit. I started panicking, not only I had to melee fight him, but his abilities were beyond I could even imagine. "_I should have looked for that Mugiwara, what the hell" _Even with my mind in a panic state, I managed to grab my flying amputated arm and throw it at him, making him jump his surprise.

-What the?- He mumbled as I jumped to him, fist ready to punch him. He managed to avoid it, so I grabbed and pushed him, leading us both to fall back, crashing with the cliff's wall. Oh, he got mad and got up, raising his hand and my fear with it, but before he could manage to say something else, a terrifying sound attracted both of our attention.

-Oh no- That's all I was able to say before snow precipitated to us, making everything turn dark.

OWO

Yay! We finally meet eye bags boy, not in a friendly way tho hehehe.  
Any ideas of what will happen? Smt to say? Did you like the chapter? ewe  
Whatever it is I hope you enjoyed you reading.  
AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	6. Cold sweat

-Hmmmm- My senses started to work again as I was waking up. All I could feel was the cold and wet that was surrounding me. –My head hurts like a bitch- I managed to groan as my eyes slowly started to open, meeting just a dark view.

-And whose fault might that be?- An annoyed and menacing voice stated. That made me froze in place, trying to remember everything before I was there.

I was fighting the warlord before snow buried us alive.

-How are we even breathing? Snow should have killed us by now- I asked to the voice, unable to see from the darkness. A sharp pain started to make itself notice in my head.

I just received silence as an answer. I just ignored my headache and started to look for my bag, moving my hands all around me. During my search, I noticed a cold wall, touching it with my hands. "_What's this?"_ It was weird enough that we were alive, but now you were telling me the snow or ice or whatever actually stopped before touching us? How weird.

I kept moving, slowly and carefully, searching for my bag. After a couple of minutes, I managed to found it, actually pretty close to me. "_I hope I still have them"_ I inserted my hand inside my bag, reaching just what I was looking for. –Bingo!- I raised my voice excited. The other one, probably the surgeon, still quiet. I took out what I though was one of the snails Dexter gave me, and moved my fingers around it, looking for the button it should have on it. I clicked it.

Next, light went out of the snail's eyes, not lighting up everything around me but a small zone. I searched again inside my bag and took out a plastic water bottle. I left the bottle on the ground, on my side, and the lantern snail behind it, working as a lamp. _"Now we're talking, hehe" _I thought with a small smirk on my face, examining my surroundings. I was in a small round room made of snow. It almost reminded me of that weird ability of his. –Oi, fluffy hat man, did you do this?- I asked, still observing the walls of snow. Only to hear silence. –Hey! I'm talking to y- I stopped what I was saying, meeting the male figure in front of me. Frozen sweat was covering his face. His hand, covering and pressing the wound I did to him before with my dagger, and blood on the ground, frozen as well. His eyes, tired, piercing mine. I didn't say anything else, just trying to figure out what happened that I didn't see. I moved my hand to my forehead, just to meet frost. "_I was sweating, and it's frozen... How long did we stay here?"_ That question ringed in my head, but another one appear beside that one, making me confused. –Why did you save me?- He could have just forgotten about me, saving himself and escaping. But there I was, breathing as I spoke.

I just received another silence, his eyes still piercing mine. –Tch!- Was all his lips released. His sword, beside him, was covered in snow, untouched.

Knowing he wouldn't say a word, I took my bag and approached him. –What are you doing?- Finally spoke. But I did the same treat he did to me. "_I can't heal you without getting closer you, stupid" _I thought, not saying a word.

The snow room wasn't really big, so I had to walk squatting, almost crawling on my knees. Once next to him, I sat and took out one of the bandages I saved with a bottle of water. –Move your hand- Almost commanding I said, ignoring his questioning gaze, and focused on the injury. Not having much of a choice, he did as I said. The wound was barely bleeding from the cold, blood frozen around it. I ripped that part of his pants and took off my mask, making it easier to work on it, able to see without problems. He never said anything about me or my face, just stared for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the injury.

I opened the water bottle in my hands, and poured it in his wound, making him groan. I grabbed a piece of cloth and cleaned it, taking the frost away and leaving the blood to run again. I grabbed the bandages and covered the injury. –This is temporary, once we're out you should treat it better. Knowing you're a doctor it won't be hard to understand or do- I said emotionless.

Silence covered the room again as I packed my things and walked back to my place, reaching a box of cigarettes, a wet one.

-I didn't know you were a-

-A doctor? Don't make me laugh- I said before he could end the sentence. We stared again, in a tense atmosphere, eyes piercing each other. -I just... I just know the basics. You never know when you're gonna get shot or somethin...- I was going to continue, but I shut it instead, filling the room again with silence. He closed his eyes and nodded in some way of approval, ready to rest. –Is there even a way out?- I asked myself, almost whispering, but loud enough to be heard. I reached for my lighter, trying to light the cigarette I had between my lips.

-I would be out already- Voice cracked and tired, he answered weakly. I kept trying to light that wet cigarette unsuccessfully –But I was tired already before we fought. So when I avoided the snow that was about to bury us alive, I lost every energy I had left- He finally stated, making me even more confused. "_Fucking water, you had to wet my cigars too didn't you"._ My head started to hurt even more.

-Why save me then?- I asked again, throwing the useless cigarette to the snow. With his eyes closed, I could see his doubt before opening his mouth.

-I have questions to ask you- He just said. –But not now- With that, he moved his hat in a way that covered his eyes, ready to sleep. "_If you weren't my only way out I would have killed you already, annoying fluffy hat guy" _I thought, teeth screeching. He needed to rest, but I couldn't. I had to keep an eye on him, I didn't trust him at all.

.

.

.

How long did I stayed there, arms crossed, not moving from place? I wasn't really sure and seeing that dude sleeping in front of me while I was having the worst headache of my life didn't help at all. "_I bet it's his ugly face"_ I said with an devilish smile, taking away more frost from my forehead. Even my boogers were starting to froze. If we didn't get out of here soon we would end up as human ice cubes.

I reached for my bag, looking for something to eat. "_Maybe that will make me forget about my head ache"_. I grabbed a pack of cookies unopened and prayed them actually being dry inside, and so they were. With hearts in my eyes, I grabbed one and put it inside my mouth, chewing happily.

I swallowed it and grabbed another one, now staring at the warlord in front of me, awake and staring me as well. I doubted for a second. –Want a cookie?- I offered, reaching the one I had in my hands to him. We'd been here for long, he must've been hungry as well. "_He's the one getting me out of here, better be a bit friendly"_

-I... no- He said, with a disgusting look in his eyes.

-Are you telling me you don't like chocolate cookies?!- I almost yelled atonished, making the snow around us shake. I stared in dramatic horror for a second before turning my eyes to him again, almost whispering. –You have **no** heart Mr Fluffy hat- I tried making fun of him.

-Then I should probably steal yours- He said, serious. I didn't know if to take that seriously or as a joke, but all that followed was silence, an awkward one. "_How charming"._ My head, still hurting, made me loose concentration of everything around me. Suddenly, he started to talk about getting out and putting me some cuffs or something. I barely got anything since the head ache, I could only focus on that. I wasn't even able to have clear thoughts. –Are you listening to me?- He said, between annoyance and anger. I could barely understand what he said next.

Black dots started to form all around my view, and his voice started to sound distant. –I...I don't feel gr- A cold hand, a really cold one touched my face. Was it my forehead? It was hard to know. His voice kept making noises as it was fading away, just like my sight. Until everything turned black.

OWO

Not a friendly way to meet, but it wasn't as bad as I wanted it to be in a start *evil laugh*

Any ideas of what could have happened to Y/N? It's something I mentioned before, so if you payed attention you might have an idea ewe

Should I make the chapters longer? *press X to doubt*

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading as always!

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	7. Interrogatory

** _-You again! If I ever catch you you'll regret it!-_ **

** _Running, sweating and struggling to breath I ran, stolen food in my hands. Getting lost in sight, I hid and started eating, not caring about the things around me._ **

** _-How many times have I told you...-A drunken man appeared in front of me, changing the streets scenery to a room one. Mom sick on bed. -You're a disgrace...-_ **

** _I escaped, ran with food still in my mouth. I tripped, hitting my head._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

Sweating and struggling to breath I woke up, hands grabbing the sheets on me. Sitting on the bed, trying to catch my breath, couldn't think of anything but the dream. "_I guess it's just fate"_ I thought, already a bit calmed.

I observed where I was, what all around me was. "_Just a boring room"_ I chuckled remembering the room of the warlord. "_Wait... why am I here?"_ Last I remembered was all that snow and cold, the warlord sitting in from of me, and my awful head ache.

Then I took the sheets off, revealing an almost naked me, just wearing underwear and a shirt. -Wh-WHAT?- I yelled, covering my mouth after, cursing myself a thousand times in my head. I didn't really care why I was almost naked, the bandages on me gave me the idea of him healing me, but he didn't have a reason to do that, so instead of breaking my mind thinking about my state, I just tried to stay silent. "_I can't let them know I'm awake"_

Getting up from bed, my knees gave up, hitting the ground. I was weak at the moment, for some reason. I tried getting up again, this time forcing my legs to maintain me standing. I walked to the table next to the bed I was and examined it. Empty. "_Avoiding others to know your work eh..."_

I had no idea why I was there, in a bed inside the hidden building, just after trying to steal _and probably kill_ the surgeon of death, and failing miserably. "_But I won't risk myself to know the reasons"_

Without an idea of were my clothes or weapons might be, I examined every drawer and crate he had in the room. Nothing. "_This fucker"_

I gave up and walked to the door. I would find someone with clothes and steal them. "_There was that bird girl, she might have something"_. Just when I was about to put my hand on the door handle, it suddenly opened, hitting my nose.

-Fucking shit, you piece of sh...-

-You should be in bed- An emotionless and deep voice said, making me uncover my face with my hands after being hit with the door. His eyes piercing me, and just as his voice, were cold.

-I don't get orders from you- Now serious, I stared at him, on guard.

-Bed, now- His hand moved along with his sword. I took a battle stance, or tried, until my legs gave up again, making my knees hit the ground again. "_Goddammit"_ He just stood there, looking at me, and leaving his sword close to the door, closing this last one. -I won't hurt you, _yet. _I need answers from you- He said, turning his gaze away to the door. Now that I was unable to fight back he didn't have the guts to have his guard up. -And if you try something I won't hesitate to kill you. Now, go to bed.-

I stared at him, not saying a word, angry and annoyed. I tried getting up and walked back to bed, sitting on the corner. I realized his pants were no longer ripped, so ge must have gotten new ones, his injury under them. He grabbed a chair, and sat in front of me, far enough to make me unable to reach him. Elbows on thighs, avoiding the wound place, hands holding as he stared in silence.

-Where's my stuff?- I asked bluntly, arms crossed.

-I'm the one making the questions here-

-Could you at least give me a bit of water? My throat hurts-

-That can wait- That made him gain a death stare from me, which one was completely ignored. -Why are you here?-

-I could ask you the same-

-I'm the one who makes the questions, I won't repeat- "_I guess avoiding to speak won't do much"_

-Fine...-I sighed, doubting between lying or telling the truth. I didn't really want to risk myself in this situation. -I just wanted to steal something from you. That's all- I said blunt and honest.

-What?- His sudden face made me giggle inside, trying to hold the laugh that could kill me. -That can't be all-

-Trust me it is. I just find pleasure in stealing and stuff from people like you- I said, pointing my finger to him and smirking.

-And go all the way here? That's stupid- He said, still stunned.

-I hear that a lot- I rolled my eyes. -Next question-

-Do you work for Doflamingo?- He said, now showing a deadly gaze.

-Doflamingo? The warlord?- Knowing waiting for him to nod or any response would be dangerous at the time, I continued. -No, I don't work for pirates, even less creepy ones like him- Seeming pleased with the answer, a sigh came out of my lips. So far so good.

-How did you know where I was?- His dangerous cold eyes and aura came back. "_Is this guy always like this? Calm a bit geez"_

-I... have resources- His eyes were telling me to explain more, but I couldn't. -I'm not saying anything else, stop it with that glare-

-Why did you cure me back when we were trapped?- He said, forgetting about the last question.

-You were my only way out, also I could ask you the same. Why am I bandaged and in bed?- He doubted a second to answer.

-I'm a doctor, that's my job.- He said, moving his sitting stance, making his eyes look at the ground for a moment. "_Liar"_

-Yeah, the so called _surgeon of death_ saved his enemy just because he is a "doctor". Cut it out fluffy- His gaze returned to me, annoyed.

-Don't call me that. Also you don't need to know my reasons.-

-Oh, but you need to know mine?- I said a bit sassy.

-I was the one attacked, remember? Also you're the one in bed, defenseless- He got up from the chair, not even giving me a glare.

-Fair enough- Finishing, my back now touching the wall, sitting still in bed. He approached the door and grabbed his sword.

-No matter what, don't leave this room. Nobody must know you're here- Grabbing the handle and opening the door.

-Wait, I have also questions...- He left, closing it. -To ask you-

I was furious and confused... and furious. "_I should have killed him. I'll tear his fucking goatee if I see him again"_

_._

_._

_._

-How many times do I have to tell you to stay in bed- A voice above of my head whispered, annoyed. I looked up, seeing a man with a fluffy hat and a goatee in front of me.

He entered while I was doing some workout. I hated to stay in bed, even more when I felt weak. -I can't loose shape you know? Also I'm not that bad- Getting up, I did a few poses and took some bandages off to annoy him. I could see veins pop in his head.

-I don't know if what you ate could have some secondary effects. So stay in bed as long as I command- He grabbed my arm, making me stop. His golden eyes, still cold, glared annoyed at me. I avoided his gaze, looking now his hand holding my arm. That was the first time I managed to actually see his fingers tattoos. "_Death? Edgy"_

-I don't follow your orders, fluffy- His eyes darkened, making a deadly aura appear-Fine, fine- I said, raising my hands in signal of surrender. I went to bed, laying on my side. Something was thrown to my face. -What the....- Now in my hands, I saw the clothes he threw me.

-Put those on- "_Finally, I won't be on panties all the time now"_ He grabbed the chair again, and stared at me, now his legs crossed, sword resting on his shoulder. -Now I have some more questions to ask you-

-I have some questions too you know- I complained, now wearing some pants. "_These are a bit small, my thighs are screaming."_

-I said I won't repeat mys-

-And I won't answer your questions unless you answer mine first- Now staring at him, serious, I put on my boots. "_So he kept my clothes eh"_ He got up and grabbed his sword, cold eyes. Frozen in place, I saw how he walked to me and left the sword on the table next to the bed. My mind was suddenly so relieved I lost track of him. Now again in the chair. I grabbed the jacket laying on bed and I put it on.

-Fine, you do one question, I answer, then the other way around- He stated with his arms crossed. That was the best option he could give me. The worst? Cut me into pieces. Maybe.

-What happened to me?- Silence covered the room for an instance. -You know, when I blacked out- He reached his pocket, grabbing a piece of paper, the paper from the candy I ate.

-This candy was from one of the kids right?- I nodded. -And you ate it- He sighed, knowing my answer was yes. -No adult should eat these, not even those kids. So stay away from them. You got high fever, and with the cold you got even worse, so you were out for a couple of days. You could have died-

-Why?- I was confused, what were those candies? And why feed them to the kids if they were bad? Why take care of me?

-None of your business. I already answered your first question. Now's my turn- The surgeon threw the paper, now his elbows resting on his knees. -How did you know I was here- Before I could open my mouth he predicted what I was going to say. -I don't care you can't tell me, if you don't answer I won't continue with all this and kill you. This is your only chance to _maybe_ stay alive, so speak- I grunted, doubting for some time. Both of us measuring our words, trying not to say more than what it was necessary.

-I have contacts with the underworld, I just make a call and they inform me with what I want-

-Do you work for them?-

-Not your turn to ask- He stood there, quiet. -Why do you never question if I ever tell you the truth or lie to you? You just nod and continue. Why's that?-

-I could say I know when you lie. Not even the greatest liar can hide his heart to tell the truth or their feelings. -He said smirking, slightly disturbing me. I took my hands to my chest as a reaction of what he said, just to feel something off. Fingers pushing through the cloth just to feel void. My breathing now agitated, mind starting to panic. -Missing something?- I could see his smirk grow wider, eyes glaring with amusement.

-What did you do to me?- My voice shaking, I asked even thought in the end I knew he wouldn't answer. I tried to calm down.

-My turn to ask, keep that one for later if you want.- He said, getting up and turning the chair, now sitting with his arms resting on the chair's back. -You're supposed to be the reaper, a thief nobody manages to catch or see- "_Fuck he knows who I am"_ I facepalmed in my mind "_Of course he does, I was wearing the fucking outfit"_ -Then why try to steal my sword, even worst, why try to steal it in such a bad scenario? As a professional you should have known or have the idea of me pretending to have no idea you were following me or catching you before you could even reach it-

-Ummmm- that one was a good question. -Well, first of all...- His golden orbs were distracting me, never leaving my eyes. I wanted to avoid his eyes, but if I did I was doomed -You didn't have anything worth the shot in your room, and you always carry the sword and the hat...-

-My hat?- The fluffy hat man asked, almost yelling, confused by my interest on his hat.

-Yeah, it's fluffy and cute, what did you expect?- I explained, going back to what I was saying. -And you always seemed on guard, so those things, adding the extreme cold, made me act too soon- He seemed satisfied with my answer. He nodded, waiting for me to ask. I wanted to know what he did to me, but I had another doubt in my head that I was feeling more curious about at the moment. I should ask him in two questions, or I could get the story half way through.

-Who's in command of this laboratory?-

-Caesar Clown- He simply said.

-The one under Doflamingo's commands?-

-Basically- he bit his nails, probably wondering what to ask. -Do you work alone?-

-As I said before I don't work for anyone. And without counting the calls? Yes. I'm not into teamwork. I'm by myself- Now it was my chance to make the entire story, wondering why he would work under the clown's orders. -What are you doing in Punk Hazard?- He was about to answer. -Wait, let me finish- but shut it. -You became a warlord, and suddenly disappear from the world? Every warlord I've seen or met usually do it to have a high "rank" among pirates and to have power and fame, or simply live without the navy disturbing them. Yet here you are, in the ass of the world, working for a clown that works for another jester. I'm sure you don't want to be part of the circus. I bet there's something else behind all this, and I'm curious about your reasons- He seemed pale, as if I just opened him as a book and read everything in it. "_Bingo"_

-We're done here- He got up, ready to grab his sword.

-WAIT, WAIT- I said, trying to reach out to him. -Please, I won't tell anyone, I could even help you-

-Why would you help me out of all people?- He stopped, suddenly hearing me.

-Not your turn to ask you know?- But continued to grab his sword. -Just kidding, JUST KIDDING! Geez calm down- Now his eyes were dark, impacient. My eyes shaking-I know I must sound like a liar, or just stupid. But I mean, you saved my life and gave me a chance to explain myself or whatever. So tell me and I could help you. Also, the man working in the lab, Caesar, might have better things I could steal. I wanted to steal from you, the surgeon of death, but this one will do since my life is on the line- I explained, trying to save my guts and calm him down.

-What would I gain from that exactly?- At least he gave me a chance and heard. But the atmosphere around us was tense enough to make me struggle with breathing.

-Nobody knows I'm here right? You could use that as an advantage for whatever your plans are, and since I would steal from Caesar you wouldn't need to worry about me stealing you. And once we're done you wouldn't see me ever again- From what were mere seconds felt like an eternity. His golden eyes connected to mine, doubtful.

-Revenge- He said, sitting again in his chair. The tense atmosphere that could have been cut with a knife, vanishing.

-What?- I said, my mind crazy from the success, still trying to catch my breath.

-Revenge, that's all I'll say for now- He crossed his legs and arms, staring menacingly. -My turn to ask-

.

.

.

After the dual interrogatory and me becoming his helper for the plan he had to take down the laboratory, or factory, I watched in horror my heart beating between his fingers, knowing I had no escape. He kinda explained how it all worked, his ability and the fact that my heart was OUT of its place. He also explained the plan he had to take all this down, in a superficial way.

He didn't care I was the reaper, he treated me like a normal pirate. That made me feel between hurt and relieved. Hurt? He didn't see me as a threat. Relieved? It was nice to meet someone that didn't see me as just the Reaper, even if it was him. Maybe he just was like this to everyone or maybe he could hide his intentions, but he never mentioned anything related to me being who I was. He didn't even seemed surprised.  
As long as he acted like that, I wouldn't have to kill him to make my identity remain unknown.

The interrogation continued with random questions, most of them to know our intentions and be aware of each other, some seemed just to kill some time and have an actual conversation, a thing that felt weird after we finished to "talk" and thought about it.

Later, before leaving the room again, Trafalgar told me that my things were hidden in the room's ceiling "_smart"_ and reminded me not to leave my room until he told me otherwise. He never told me what I had to do for his plan tho.

-Ughhh how boring- I said to myself, staring at the ceiling, not having much to do. I got up and reached for a water bottle he brought me so I would stop "whining", and drank from it. Reaching my bag, now hidden under the bed, I took the den den mushi out and hold it in my hands. It was sleeping.

I put it back in the bag, not making the call I had in mind. "_Could be risky if someone heard me"_

I fell on the bed, screaming in the pillow, annoyed. I hated to be indoors for so long, or the same place. I turned, now facing again the ceiling, and closed my eyes.

-I hope this ends up being worth it-

OWO

I made this one a bit longer, tho I wanted it to be even more, but let's leave the rest for later. Also I have the feeling this one is a boring chapter, so sorry if it was *sweatdrop*  
Next one will have some action, I swear (I do swear a lot, don't I?)

In case someone is curious, this is a bit before the strawhats arrive there, so no worries, we will meet Luffy soon... Probably?

I don't know what else to say, so give me your thoughts or smt ^^'

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥


	8. Looks like we have some intruders

My fingers running through my chest, observing and caressing the hole in it. Shirt off and in front of a mirror, I saw my reflection. Scars covered my abdomen, little wounds from the fight with the warlord still healing. Two days had passed as I stayed in that room, being monitored by the surgeon, hidden from the world.

The words he always said were that I should stay here some days until he was sure I was out of danger, but every day, every hour, I was more skeptical about what he said was true. What ifs ran in my head every minute I stayed alone in the room, without much to do. I kept doing workout, but that was all I could do in there. I didn't even have my cigarettes and that was getting on my nerves.

As my eyes continued to watch amazed the heart missing in my chest, a knock interrupted my thoughts.

-_Trafalgar, are you in there?- _A female voice "_it must be the bird woman_". My mind panicked for a second, being closed in here for so long affected my reflexes and senses. I saw the door handle move as I hid under bed, making my breaths slower and quieter. I observed the door open while a couple of bird paws entered the room accompanied by feathers crawling by the floor. -How weird, I swear I sensed someone- The paws now in front of the bed, facing my way, made my heart beat so hard she could probably hear. "_If she finds me I'm doomed"_ -What's this shirt? Is it mine?- She said followed by a giggle. -I didn't know you were like this, Trafalgar- I could almost hear the smirk on her face "_Sorry, fluffy" _A sigh came out of her voice and started walking away. Before she could go out of the door, a den den mushi on the table started to cry out loud. Her steps ceased.

The snail kept crying for a while until a voice was heard. -_Hello? My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna become the king of pirates!- _"_You must be kidding me, he can't be so stupid"_ I thought shocked, sweat dropping in my head. A loud knock sounded, followed by another voice.

-_You picked up too fast and said too much!-"Well at least his crew isn't like him"_ I almost giggled, covering my mouth in an attempt of not making a noise.

A guy screamed, scared. -_Help me!-_

-_What happened?- _The voice of the Strawhat sounded again.

-_It's cold...- _I could hear his sobs -_Is this the boss?-_

_-No, I'm not the boss. Is it cold there?-_

_-My friends are getting cut one after another... The samurai is gonna kill us!-_

_-Samurai?- _An almost inaudible deep voice said.

_-Hey you, what's your name? Where are you?-_

_-Somebody please help me... I'm on Punk Hazard!- _A loud terrifying scream was heard. Somebody killed him, and the call finished.

-Oh well, looks like we have some intruders- The bird woman said bluntly, leaving the room now in a hurry. I stayed under bed for some time, thinking about what I just heard. "_Well this is gonna be interesting"_ Finally, I got up and sat on the bed. "_The samurai he talked about... was Trafalgar?"_ I thought, hand on my chin, legs crossed. My eyes landed on the shirt on the bed as a chuckle left my lips. "_It can't be him, he looks more like a junkie than a samurai"_ I put my hand over my mouth, covering my giggles.

-Well, what's done can't be undone-

.

.

.

White dots left my eyes slowly, blinking fast, as a deep voice talked to me. -Looks like the candy didn't really do much on you- He said, leaving a small lantern on the table and turning his gaze to me. -Good, because I'll probably need you soon- I stared at him, questioning.

-Is it related to the emergency call?-

-Pretty much- He grabbed something out of his coat. -This could be useful- And reached his hand out to me, a knife between his fingers. -It isn't your old dagger, but it's sharp so you could do- I grabbed it, it felt weird to wield other weapons that weren't mine or I didn't steal. I sliced the air a couple times, testing it.

-Yes, could do the job- I kneeled, reaching the bag under my bed and grabbing my mask, hiding also a baby den den mushi in my bra and the lantern snail in my right sleeve. -By the way, who was this samurai. He wasn't talking about you, was he?- I said still putting my bag under bed again, just to face some _very close_ golden eyes, staring at me.

-Don't worry about it, I already handled him- "_Of course, he was out after the emergency call"_ I thought, still a bit disturbed by him being so close. I could almost feel his breath as his eyes pierced mine.

-You...you're a bit close, Trafalgar- I stuttered... wait why did I stutter? Was I nervous? What the heck. He just hummed widening the distance between us. I swear I saw a small smile in his lips, tho it didn't last long to actually confirm what my eyes saw. He left a chuckle leave his lips, making me uneasy. -What?- I asked bluntly, still on my knees.

-It's the first time you actually call me Trafalgar and not **fluffy-** He remarked that one pretty much, frowning. Before I could tell him to fuck off, he continued. -Now that I think about it, I don't know your name yet-

-Nor you will- He lifted his eyebrows, eyes narrowing. -But...- I swallowed -You can call me Sparrow as long as we work together-

-Always so cautious, don't you, Sparrow-ya?- His legs moved, getting closer to the door. "_Ya?"_

-You don't even need to know my name. After helping you with your plan and you returning **my** heart we will split, so why even ask?- I said, standing up and hiding the knife he gave me on my right leg, close to my ankle.

-Just curious- His face gazing the door, making me able to only see his hat and earrings, eyes sparkling. "_I would love to have those"_ -I'll be le- A loud explosion was heard, shaking the ground making me almost fall, caught by surprise. And by the looks of the surgeon's eyes, I wasn't the only one. -You are coming with me, so get some warm clothes- He said, making me even more surprised. -But you must **not** be caught or seen, so stay behind me-

I followed him to the door, excited, grabbing my black coat from the bag and finally leaving this boring stinky room. -Aye aye fluffy- I could see veins pop in his head, making me smirk. "_Nobody orders me around, _**_fluffy_**_"_

.

.

.

We walked for a while. Eyes on my neck, I kept a considerable distance between us. I could still see him, but far enough to be able to go unnoticed in case someone bumped into him.

He stopped and moved his hand, raising it a bit, signaling me to stop. An almost inaudible conversation was heard.

-Want me to take care of it?- His deep voice said to whoever was inside that room. After being quiet, probably listening what the other one was telling him, he walked to me, sword on his shoulder and eyes sparkled serious yet excited. He walked past me, but still keeping his gaze still, he wanted me to follow.

-Something wrong?- I asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Looks like the strawhats are in Biscuit room and- I narrowed my eyes, wondering what _biscuit room_ was. He seemed to have noticed -The one the kids are in- I nodded. -**And **we have also the G5 as intruders, and we are gonna handle them- A smirk formed in his face as he finished what he was saying, excitement in his eyes. Saliva went through my throat, swallowing uneasy.

-There's a problem- I said gaining his stare, turning his face into a dead serious one. -I'm not good on melee battle, even less when there are quite a few opponents- Sweat dropped in my head, almost comically if his eyes didn't want to make my head explode in that instance. -You should know! When we fought I was barely doing much but running to you- I could sense his eyes bore into me. "_What the fuck did I do?"_

-I can handle them- He said emotionless. -But what will you do then?-

-You have my heart remember? It's not like I can escape once I go out that door- I said nagged. -I'll go into their ship and try to see what info they have. Will that do?- He hummed, eyes on the front. There was a big gate in front of us, and suddenly someone started to hit the bell _quite a lot_. "_How annoying. Why is there even a bell?"_

-Stay back, don't let them see you. I'll open and talk to them- He said, now his foot steps were the almost audible thing in the corridor, leaving the yells and babbling from the other side of the gate. I regulated my breath, closed my clothes, not leaving them able to be seen while moving, and making my steps silent.

-Don't tell me what to do _**fluffy- **_I swore I heard him chuckle for once, but I was focused on keeping myself hidden, ready to move whenever I had the chance. "_There might be a few, I must move in the right time or I'll fuck up"_

After opening the door and letting the light enter the corridor, I hid on his shadow, observing everyone's faces. A girl with glasses started to talk, surprised by the sight of Law. She asked him to let them enter, something he wasn't going to let happen. I saw how everyone was focused on the surgeon, and made my move. "_Now" _I climbed the gate and used the height of it to exit, almost reaching the ceiling. Everyone was so focused in the conversation they didn't notice me. I jumped to the side, avoiding the group of marines and went around them, getting closer to their ship.

Before I could realize, I lost sight if them and entered the ship. The mars now under my jaw, letting me breathe finally some fresh air. It was so cold I could feel my nose freeze, but it didn't matter to me at the time. A lot of noise started to sound near the gate, but I didn't have time for that -Let's see what brought you all here-

.

.

.

"_Is he trying to kill me!? I'll tear that goatee of his apart." _Inside of the gigantic blue room, the navy ship was levitating and upside down, breaking into pieces. Everyone down there was so shocked they _luckily _didn't notice me. But still I was boiling inside, smoke coming out of my ears, fire in my eyes and ready to yell until my lungs were empty. But I couldn't.

If they knew I was there I would be but an annoyance, so I thought of what was I going to do as the ship feel into pieces by my side.

Hopefully, I would get out of this alive.

.

.

.

-DON'T HIT ME SPARROW-YA!-

-YOU ALMOST KILL ME YOU SHITTY PIRATE- His goatee in my hand, ready to tear it off. He kept _ordering _me to leave him while tilted and sword in hand, his eyes narrowed for me grabbing him, but after making me fly by air and fall along the navy ship I was ready to beat him to death no matter what. -YOU KNEW A WAS THERE-

-And still you got out alive right?!- _Excuses._

-STILL YO-

-DON'T YELL AT ME-He grunted and I lowered _a bit_ my voice, releasing his beard.

-Still, that doesn't mean you should have done that just to show off!- A loud blow war heard.

-DON'T HIT ME!- He complained, eyes glaring with anger.

-DON'T raise your voice. Also, you could have warned me!- I said, now hands in my hips, eyebrows waggled and eyes narrowed. He grunted, annoyed by the show I was making.

-Whatever...- Veins popped in my head -Did you find anything?- And exploded.

-YOU FUCKING DID THE **TAKT** FUCKING THING IN THE FUCKING SHIP, WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT ME TO FINDDDDDDD- I hit him. Again. And again. He grabbed my hand before I could punch him again.

-RIGHT, RIGHT. I apologize- He said, eyes closed, annoyed and pressing his hat on his head. I hummed with my arms crossed, satisfied. -Still, girls shouldn't swear that much- Now sword on his shoulder again, I punched his arm.

-Fuck off- Surprisingly, I gained a small laugh coming from her lips, making me froze in place. -Wh... What's so funny...- I said complaining, eyes narrowed with round cheeks and a _very_ light blush on them, it was the first time I actually heard him laugh. Lucky he had his back facing me.

-Nothing- He sighed, waddling through the corridors, me following him.

_(Flashback starts)_

I managed to fall into the snow, avoiding much damage and fast enough to get up and avoid the ship above me, which didn't fall but ended up levitating with everything that came from it, except for me "_So you knew I was there yet still do this?" _I could feel the snow under me melting from my anger. I wanted to join the fight, not caring a bit about my wack fighting skills, but I lost my mask on the way down, so that wasn't an option in the end if I didn't want a wanted paper with my face printed on it. Then, I hid behind one big ice rock and enjoyed the show, trying to calm down and see how his abilities really worked. From the explanation he gave me I could barely understand anything.

Watching the battle, he cut the ship in half "_Holy shit" _and a mountain nearby, dropping part of the ship on the marines, the rest becoming a strange art with the mountain "_Weirdo"_. Everyone was scared "_Who wouldn't"_ except for the big lung cancer man. They exchanged some words, the surgeon with a look of _I don't give a damn _and _I'm going to kill you all _on his face. He used a weird ability, making many den den mushies appear "_did he take those from them?" _His fruit ability was indeed weird, interesting and dangerous. After basically cutting most of the G-5 with a smirk on his face, the four eye woman ran to him. How amusing this was going to be.

(Flashback ends)

-I just hope you know which one is my heart- My finger signaling his pockets, remembering how he easily massacred the G-5 and stole Smoker's heart. I even felt pity for them.

-What kind of a surgeon would I be if I couldn't distinguish them?- He stopped, now facing me, emotionless eyes. Sweat dropped in my head, raising my hands.

-Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's just that I sometimes forget that you're an _actual_ surgeon-

-What do you mean?- He raised an eyebrow, curious.

-You know, the sword, bigger than you, the weird tattoos, the junkie face with the goatee, and the fluffy hat that, by the way, doesn't go with your style- I could feel a vein pop for every word I said, his eyes dark under the hat. He was about to grab something out of his pocket. -But it feels good on you- And stopped, as if he froze in place. -Still, you don't look like a surgeon at all- And moved again, his hand inside his pocket. But he didn't take anything out. Now most of his face was under his hat.

-We should keep moving- He started to walk again, me following behind.

-By the way... wouldn't you have any cigarettes? I would have picket the ones the marine was carrying, but I don't like the taste of those. -I said, hands on the back of my head, bored and in need of a smoke. We arrived to his room, his hand on the handle.

-So you stink of smoke? No thanks, it was already hard to breath when we were stuck under the snow. Also everyone would know about your presence-

-Wait, did I really stick?- Jaw dropped. Now he was inside the room, me next to the door, still outside.

-You still kinda do, but it was worst before. You have no idea how hard it was to get rid of the smell when I brought you to my room- His hand gripped his sword, eyes narrowed. -Also, you should know smoking is bad for your health- He said, now staring at me with his golden eyes. I walked inside the room and saw some fruit on the table "_The guards must have brought them"_ and grabbed an apple.

-Well, you know what they say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away- I said giggling and biting the fruit. He narrowed his eyes, still looking at me. "_BUT, if the doctor is cute, then ditch the fruit"_ I chocked on what my mind just said, dropping the apple. "_What did I just thought, what the hell"_. My cheeks sounded out loud as I clapped them, leaving my face red as a tomato.

-What are you doing, Sparrow-ya- Raising an eyebrow with questioning narrowed eyes glared at me. I avoided them.

-N...Nothing-

OWO

Hoho! Finally, the Strawhats are here. I'm making them longer but damn, it's hard when you have a perfect cliff hanger when you haven't written much *sobs*  
(Sorry for grammar mistakes again)

Also, I'm re watching Punk Hazard for this, smh my head. I won't write the whole arc down, don't worry lmao. And some scenes will be slightly changed for fic plot purposes, so sorry if something seems off ^^'

Anyways, any ideas of what could happen next? 7u7 I wanna hear some beautiful reader's thoughts uwu.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and...

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	9. That's not candy!

_"God, what did I got myself into..."_

**(Flashback)**

-So, what now?- I asked him, picking up the Apple I dropped before. His eyes closed, uneasy.

-We have to talk to Caesar, then go back to the Mugiwaras - He said, getting closer to the door.

-We?- With a tone a bit sassy, I asked him, still mad for what he did before. The door now was about to be opened as his eyes, narrowed, stared at me. –What ever you have to do it's your own business, not mine. Even less when they will point me as an intruder and probably kill me- My finger pointing at him, almost touching his nose.

He grunted, eyes darkened under his hat. –So, what do you suggest me to do? I already told Mugiwara-ya where the others were- Annoyance could be clearly heard in his voice.

-Well...-

**(End of flashback)**

I couldn't believe he actually agreed to that, it's not like I was going to do whatever he ordered me around, I was going to leave one way or another, but his agreement would make things easier.

No matter what I tried, he still had my heart, so I had no chance to escape without the risk of being killed first. So here I was now, questioning myself and my _great_ idea of showing myself in front of them, in front of the Mugiwaras.

-You're Torao's friend?- And god.

-YOU'RE THE NINJA?- I was regretting it.

-WAIT SHE'S A NINJA?- So much.

-May I see your panties? YOHOHOHO- Deeply inside

-It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady- And outside.

Almost everyone was booming me with questions, from their captain to even the children with them. The most irritating one was the orange hair woman "_Nami the Cat Burglar_" She was kneeling down to me, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

I could feel smoke coming out of my ears.

Some of them were watching, quiet. They were probably doubtful of my presence, a much usual and normal reaction. Some of them had a drawing of their companions on their forehead, how weird.

-Become my nakama!- The strawhat boy asked me. Suddenly one of them punched him in his head, a big robot. "_Iron man Franky._ _So cool..."_

-You don't even know her name Luffy! She could be a spy!- The big nose said. "_Sogeking?"_

-But she's Torao's friend, so she must be a good person- His smile was so sincere and big, he acted like a little kid, was he really the captain? –And we just need to ask for her name, then we won't be strangers anymore- Most of them now glared at me, waiting.

-No-

-What? That's a weird name HAHAHA- "_Are you kidding me?"_

-Luffy, she's saying she's not telling her name- One of his companions said, I was focused in him so I only knew the voice came from a woman. "_Thank you some of them have an actual brain"_

-And why not?- A _cute_ voice coming from a... blond guy "_Black leg?"_ I kept silence, observing what they were doing. I realized the presence of the big centaur-like guy that was chained.

-Yeah why not?- Big nose said, eyes narrowed piercing mine. I moved my eyes, now looking at Nami, she blushed hard until she noticed I was actually looking at her cigarette. Her face, now normal, nodded and sighed, understanding. A cigarette was grabbed and given to me.

-Thanks...- After all those days locked in that room without much to do AND without my cigarettes, it was a blessing to my lungs, how ironic. I exhaled deeply and sat on the ground. –I can't tell you my name for many reasons- The smoke got into my eyes as I stared at their feet, making them red. –But I know somehow we'll have to work together as long as we stay here, so you can call me Sparrow- Eyes narrowed, I locked sights with their captain, who was making a long face.

-I don't like it... I wanna know your real nameee- He said whining.

-Luffy, she mustn't trust us, so it's normal to keep her name a secret, especially if she's wanted. Right?- The female voice from before said. She had black hair and blue eyes "_Robin the devil child"_ I simply nodded.

-But why Sparrow?- A cute big... animal asked with a very _weird manly _voice.

-It has... a meaning to me-

-Could we stop with the introductions and go search my body?- Said a... "_What the hell is that"_. A head with legs? Now that I thought about it, his hair reminded me of...

-Are you, by any means, the samurai that confronted Law?- He certainly looked like a samurai from Wano.

.

.

.

-WOAAAH- everyone was amazed.

-I didn't know you could do card tricks- Ussop said, a smile in his face.

-BECOME MY NAKAMA!- Luffy said again with stars in his eyes.

The children were bored along with everyone as Sanji, the one in Nami's body, Zoro and a skeleton went out to look for the samurai's body, and Chopper, in Sanji's body, investigated the kids' disease. Luckily, one of them had a cards' deck, so I could play with them a while for some entertainment.

They explained what happened to them, even if they didn't know how did that happen. "_This Law is almost as insane as everyone here"_ So I explained them it was all the surgeon's fault, probably.

-I won't become your nakama, Mugiwara. Why would I?- I said, stopping from playing with the cards, putting a sad face into the children.

-Show us more tricks!- They said.

-Because we don't have a magician!- "_That's all?"_

-Show us more tricks!- They kept saying, almost demanding.

-I'm not a magician, I just know how to play with cards and do some tricks. Still that's not enough to even ask me to join your crew- I frowned, confused.

-Show us more tricks!- They kept being annoying.

-Then join us as a ninja!- He said proudly, hands on his hips.

-SHOW US MORE TRIIICKS!-

-SHUT UP!- Silence appeared in the ice cave, making my ears grateful and their faces scared. –I'll show you more tricks if you keep quiet for a bit, ok?- I was still frowning from before, but I tried to calm them lowering my tone. The rest of his crew seemed satisfied. –I'm not a ninja, I'm not a magician, damn even if I was I would still had no reason to join you-

-Stop resisting, Luffy always gets what he wants- The big nose guy said to me while Luffy had stars in his eyes, still happy and, excited? The others were on their own. A sigh came out of my lips.

-We just met, you don't know my name, I don't know any of you. Damn I barely know that damn warlord. I'm just doing this for my own sake because I fucked up, so I'm not interested in joining your crew or any crew, so you better stop already- I started shuffling the cards again, gaining the kids' attention. He had a long face, but at least he stopped asking.

Whereas the children and some of Luffy's companions were watching me playing with cards, I could only think delightfully about the swords the Pirate hunter had and that cute reindeer. "_At least this is getting interesting"_

But suddenly, some kids started to fall, sick written in their faces. They were feeling bad and sick, like something was missing and it was hurting them.

-Is there something you want or miss?- Chopper said with a test tube in his hands. –Something you always get around this time?- "_He must be talking about that..." _The kid was having a hard time to explain, or even think. "_It must be"_

-Could it be this?- A candy paper was taken out from my pocket, raising it so the kid could see it.

-CANDY!- Suddenly, an enormous hand almost hit me, managing to grab the paper I dropped from dodging him. He started to lick the paper, tears falling from his eyes. –There's... no candy- Sobs between his words along with the other kids, made my heart break into tinny pieces. These children were addict to these, whatever they were.

-W...What was that?- Chopper said, stunned.

-I thought it was a candy first, until I fell sick and Law explained me that these shouldn't be taken by anyone. They must be drugs or something, but the fact that they're giving these to kids...- I couldn't keep going, anger about to explode inside of me. The doctor was still in shock from what I said and what these kids were suffering. I could only grip my hand, cursing everyone related to this... Including Law.

.

.

.

The fact that everyone that knew the so beloved _master_ was so blind to see what he was doing to these kids was irritating. They were all denying what was happening in front of their noses.

-I guess this is the only way now...- The kids were now asleep after Ussop threw something at them. They went completely crazy, in need of those candies. If it wasn't for all this situation I would be mad to get whatever Sogeking had in that bag and run away, damn I couldn't even keep smoking, not even if my body was demanding it to calm myself.

-We need Law to go back to our bodies- the cute reindeer said. His manly voice taking part of the _cute _away.

-I'll go find him, take care of the kids- I said, walking away.

-Why would you...-

-Just trust me!-

.

.

.

-I didn't know you were a rebel one- Smirk on my face, I said after watching how he cut the guards, leaving the laboratory behind.

-We're starting the plan, Sparrow-ya- His legs kept moving, leaving me behind as well. He seemed furious. –He used those kids, I'm not waiting anymore-

-I thought you already knew about the drug- I followed him, still unable to light another cigar after seeing what those kids were going through.

-I barely knew it existed after you eat it, also I didn't know it was so severe- Rage came out of his voice. What he said, somehow, relieved me, knowing he wasn't really related to that matter.

-Then it's now or never. Also, we can use the strawhats help-

-You just read my mind-

.

.

.

-A... a yonko...- Sweat dropped from my head. If he wasn't going to let me go after entering the island, he definitely wasn't going to change his mind after hearing his _complete_ plan, making an alliance with Mugiwara. "_What did I got myself into... I just wanted his sword"_

A tear fell comically from my eye, regretting thinking about coming even near this island.

Most of Mugiwara's companions seemed to disagree to this alliance, even if their captain _completely _agreed with it in a second. But after a couple of compliments, they changed their mind in a dash. Law seemed even more stunned than I was.

Everyone returned to their appropriate bodies except for Sanji and Nami. Then, an even more weird statement was released.

-Luffy doesn't see an alliance as it should be, but more as a new friendship- That was it, jaws dropped, I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing.

The only serious thing that came out of this was the function of the candy: to make giants. Everything else seemed to make Law regret everything more than I was already doing, and he barely spent some minutes with them. This seemed like a circus, and I would actually love it if it wasn't for my live being in a risk.

But it was then when I fucking lost it.

-HAHAHAHAHA, DON'T LET HIM FALL TORAO!- Everyone was laughing so hard, I couldn't even breathe.

It was the first time I saw the real _I want to _die face, and from all the people in the world, I didn't imagine seeing it from the actual surgeon of death. After deciding to go investigate the drug the kids were taking, they had no choice but to tie Chopper with Law.

-Oi, Ninja girl! Show me more card tricks- Mugiwara said grabbing my arm and taking me with the rest.

-I told you I'm not a ninja!-

.

.

.

A lot of things had happened and were happening, from poisonous gas outside the laboratory to everyone separated inside of it. And here I was, watching the Smoker navy dude fighting along a pirate and a thief.

Laying on the floor, my senses were shaking, my eyes wet "_I've never been good on melee fights goddammit"_. They both were struggling, barely able to stand while him, Vergo, seemed to have only a couple of scratches.

Smoker managed to keep fighting him, and I saw that as a chance.

Leaving to a side my pain, I stood up silently the best I could and approached Vergo, unable to see me because of the smoke.

In an instance, Smoker was laying on the floor, not able to get up anymore. I managed to run and throw the heart I took from him back to Law before Vergo hit me, leaving me dizzy, unable to barely feel anything within my body.

-Thank you, to the both of you- The deep voice of the surgeon said, heart on his hand. I was starting to loose consciousness, hearing parts of what they were saying. –I don't think you'll be able to laugh for a while, because we're about to start something huge- I could feel the excitement within the words he was saying. Was he talking to... Doflamingo? I was starting to loose hearing, but before my sight disappeared as well, Vergo was cut in half, along with the whole laboratory.

"_I must say you impressed me, Trafalgar Law"_ I finally thought, falling into darkness.

OWO

Emmmm sorry if it seems kinda annoying to be reading so much about what happened in the anime, so I did a bit of a jump forward hehe...

It's hard not to write about something when you're actually watching it ;_;

But hey, we're getting closer to an actual romance... or are we? 7u7

Ok I'll stop playing. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	10. Nightmare

Hello~

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy ^^' but here we are.

There are two updates because this one is about Y/N past, so in case you find it boring or whatever you can pass it (also as an apology? For being inactive hehe). This is just to give some background to the character uwu.

Also almost 200 readings _yeehaw_

ENJOY!

OWO

_ **Breath shaking, sight ready and aware, muscles tense I jumped in front of everyone.** _

_ **-Thief!- An old voice yelled, everyone looking at me with questioning and judging eyes. I ran with all I could, breath leaving my lungs and my legs giving up. Tired, I hid on an alley, behind a box, waiting until all the trouble and noise went away, but when it did what was surrounding me wasn't the alley, but an old cracked room.** _

_ **-How many times have I told you not to steal!- A pale yet concerning face in front of me, weak yet sweet voice invading my ears. Hands grabbing my arms. –We might be poor, but we aren't criminals, so don't ever steal again- Her face was blurry and dark, no eyes, nose or mouth could be seen. "Why can't I remember her face"** _

_ **-I'm sorry mama- Sobs came out of me, when suddenly a slap left my cheek burning, tears about to leave my eyes.** _

_ **-Don't ever do that again-** _

_ **-Eh?-** _

_ **-Don't forget about meeee, you're supposed to be my friend, aren't you?- The scene change completely, from the old room to a neglected garden, a kid smaller than me sobbing. I couldn't see her face either.** _

_ **-Palm, we aren't supposed to see each other, you know that right?- I kneeled in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. –My dad doesn't want me to be with you because of your father- She kept sobbing, somehow tears falling from her inexistent eyes.** _

_ **-Don't leave me, please- Her tiny arms now around me, warm tears making my clothes wet.** _

_ **-I'm sorry- My arms grabbing her now. –I'm sorry...- Uncontrollable sobs and tears leaving me. –I'm sorry!- Screams now leaving my throat, not caring about the harm they could do to me. –Mama!- Dead and cold, she was under me, sheets above her showing her skinny and stiff body. –I'm sorry...-** _

_ **-You.... d-did this- Drunk and mad, my dad approached me, bottle of sake in his hands. –You led her to *hip* death- Unable to release my mother from my arms, I stood frozen looking at him getting closer. Hand on my neck, he raised me making my breathing stop. –If you weren't such a piece of shit... no- He sipped from the bottle. Saliva leaving my mouth, I was unable to move and I was loosing strength. –If you had not been born she would still be alive- Cold ground hit my knees, my hands on my neck, I inhaled air, blank mind unable to think about anything. –But that still can be fixed...- I felt my hair being pulled, raising me again he threw me close to a table hitting my head. Now the bed where my mother was disappeared, dark surrounding except for the faceless male approaching me and the table above me.** _

_ **Legs now standing, I searched for anything on the table that now was touching my bleeding face. He slammed my head to it once, and twice again, and again, and again. My hands still searching on the table. ** _

_ **"There's one way out" a voice in my head said, now my hand touching a glass ** _

_ **"And you know which one is" and grabbing it I stamped it on the faceless man's head, making him flinch and fall back. ** _

_ **"Do it"** _

_ **I punched him before he could recover from the fall, the broken glass still in my hands, making them bleed.** _

_ **"Kill him"** _

_ **I punched him, again and again. –S...stop- he begged without strength to stop me, his eyes wounded from the broken glass.** _

_ **"Free yourself"** _

_ **My body had no control, I grabbed crystals from the ground and put them inside his mouth.** _

_ **"Make his voice unable to ever speak again"** _

_ **And punched again, piercing his mouth and cheeks because of the crystals, stabbing my own knuckles. He was dead already.** _

_ **"And of course..."** _

_ **I got up, blood on me. On my hands, on my clothes, on my face. I could feel it... But which one was mine and which one was his?** _

_ **"Make your own be heard"** _

_ **I wasn't sure when the screams started to leave my mouth, or when I kneeled, hands on my head, grabbing my hair. I wasn't sure when the tears left my eyes or when his body disappeared leaving me in the dark, alone, lost, unable to think.** _

_ **-It's ok- A sudden voice said... a girl's. –We will help you- I raised my head, stopped sobs and eyes locked on the tiny hands... her tiny hands.** _

_ **-Palm...-** _

_ **-I talked to my dad and my grandpa, you can stay with us- She was kneeled in front of me, her hand still reaching me. I grabbed it.** _

_ **-Palm!- And hugged her tight, tears now falling uncontrollably. –It's... It's my fault she's dead... and then... and then...-** _

_ **-It's ok- She said hugging me back, stopping my stuttering. –We will show you how to use that rage, that pain...- She said with a bright smile, her face slowly showing, not faceless anymore. –Isn't that right grandpa?- She said, now looking behind me. An old man standing menacingly facing my back.** _

_ **-Get up- His rusty and cracked voice spoke, and so I did. –If you want to stay you'll have to do as I command. I've seen your skills, but your performance is poor. Here- He grabbed a pack of cards from his pocket. –You've played cards with her before. Explode it- And reached them out to me. I opened the pack, grabbing one of the cards. The joker.** _

** _-Your card was the joker wasn't it?- I said to the audience, a rich grumpy man in front of me. His face told me I indeed was correct, still he denied it shaking his head. I approached him, close enough to feel his shaking breathing. –Are you sure?- I said, kinda mocking him. While the audience had their eyes locked on our faces, I reached my hand to his pocket, grabbing his wallet and hiding it inside my clothes. I walked away smirking, leaving tons of wallets, watches and else on a table. –Not bad eh?- I said sassy, facing a now older Palm._ **

_ **-Whatever- She said, raising her hands. –Money is easy to steal, I prefer other things...-** _

_ **-Other things...?- She smirked, jumping onto me after my question.** _

_ **-Yeah, other things...- Her fingers now caressing dangerously my jaw, going down to my chest. –Like you know, sentimental things to see how people react, forbidden books...- And reached out to something, her smirk growing even wider. –And... weapons- Showing the blade I had hidden next to my chest. –Those are the best- She jumped off me, dagger still between her hands. –I can't wait to go out and steal every sword, hammer, guns and every weapon in this world- Her crazy smile illuminated the room, happiness all around. ** _

_ **-But you can't- Sorrow surrounded the room, the doctor spoke in front of a shocked Palm. –Your heart won't allow it, you'll die before running 200 metres- Her eyes weren't the same, the weren't bright, they just... were there.** _

_ **-Palm...- Now the one comforting was me. –I'm sorry- And it didn't feel good. Not at all.** _

_ **-Promise me something Y/N- She said, a wheelchair under her. –A sister's promise- An old dagger in her hands, reaching it out to me. I was ready to go and set sail, to experience freedom, and leaving her was destroying me. –Promise me you'll come back- I grabbed the blade. –And when you do you'll have the coolest sword for me- She said smiling, making me chuckle.** _

_ **-I will, I promise- I tried to hug her, saying goodbye, but my arms passed through her body. –Palm?- She was vanishing. –Palm!- Now darkness was once again around me. My eyes open wide were facing where my little sister was, the dark slowly fading away when a voice suddenly appeared.** _

_ **-It's time to wake up you brat- A male voice said, approaching me. I turned around. It was him, my father, now with face, a horrid one. My eyes piercing his, scared and frozen in place, just when a scream was about to leave from my lips, the dark became light...** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

My eyes pierced the wooden ceiling above me, pain kicking hard. I didn't know when I woke up, but certainly it wasn't a dream anymore. Was it?

"_Where am I?"_

OWO

As I said this one was like a backstory for Y/N hehe ^^'

Sorry if it was hard to understand or whatever, you can always ask me anything you need.

Sorry for typos! And I hope you enjoyed, now for the next one that's posted as well ewe.


	11. An unwanted call

"_Where am I?"_ That question buzzed in my mind as I observed the wooden ceiling and walls. Beige green sheets were covering me, turning my head I saw a desk with a few bottles and bandages on it, there were clothes as well on the chair.

Trying to get up I felt the pain running all over my body, mind dizzy and sight starting to blur. I stood on the bed, sitting and letting my body get used to it. When I started to feel better, I got up and walked to the chair looking for the clothes, I realized the bandages on my chest as I put on the shirt. "_These clothes are mine, how do they have them?"_. As I was putting on the pants, a wave of pain went through my head making me stumble. I felt on the ground, hand on my forehead I touched more bandages. Trying to leave the pain aside, I finished putting my pants on while I was still on the ground. Once I was wearing them, I sat on the chair, perceiving something under me. I grabbed the mask that was under my butt, it was mine but it was teared apart. "_It's not like I'm gonna need it anymore"_ I sighed remembering fighting along that marine, "_Now I'll have two bounties, how great"_. I grabbed the boots next to the chair and started to tie them once I was wearing them.

-You shouldn't be up yet- A known deep voice said to me. –You hit you head hard- After I ended tying the boots, I looked up, locking sights with those golden eyes of his. Mouth closed, I answered with silence and got up, ready to leave the room. –Mugiwara-ya recovered your things from the laboratory, they're in the kitchen-I stopped my legs, facing my back to him, hearing his calming voice. Somehow I ended up liking pretty much the sounds that came out of his mouth.

-Then I should thank him before leaving- I said, opening the door he was standing by.

-Leaving? How exactly- He said with a curious tone, I could feel the smirk painted on his mouth. He was kinda right, Punk Hazard was in the middle of nowhere, and it wasn't like there were many ships left to be boarded.

-Not sure, definitely not in the marine ship, that's for sure- A chuckle left my mouth. Turning, I saw his face watching me. Arms crossed, sword between them, little scratches on his face. A sigh left his mouth.

-Smoker-ya made a deal- He said now looking at the ground, my gaze, curious, looking for his eyes. –He won't report about you, so you're safe- Open like plates, my eyes widened with his words. My mind went blank for a while, trying to believe what he said. –For now- And that confirmed it, making my eyes, go from wide to narrow, humming.

-What do you mean?- He just chuckled, going through the door I opened before me.

-I guess time will tell, Sparrow-ya- His steps were farther by time, and my mind shaking. My eyes observing his back, something came out of me without noticing.

-Y/N- I said, making his walking stop and his eyes facing me again, his brows raised confused. –My name, Y/N- My words were fading as I finished the sentence, avoiding his golden orbs and clenching my hands, confused. "_Why am I telling him?"_ My mind going crazy.

-I see- he bluntly said, gaining my stare.

-That's it?- I said just when he was about to walk away again, gaining a more confused look from him. –I told you my name and all you say is **Oh, I see. **Are you stupid?- My steps were making the wood shake and my death stare that sweat came out of his face.

-What do yo...-

-Don't!- I walked past him, ignoring and leaving him behind, confused. "_This fucker"_

.

.

.

After getting my things and check that everything was alright I walked out of the kitchen, ready to leave the ship. The kids, now in the Navy ship, were yelling and crying, begging them to be able to say goodbye to the straw hats, the marines yelling back on the other side. "_How noisy"_ Suddenly, the four eyes marine surprised me.

-SHAME ON YOU!- She jumped, silence covering now the cold beach. The other marines, now on the ground, cried, saying things like they were starting to actually like the straw hats. A smile covered my face. "_Looks like Mugiwara really gets in your head somehow eh?"_

.

.

.

Saying goodbye to the kids, many were crying. I simply waved my hand, feeling relieved knowing they were safe now. Something climbed my arm, sending shivers down my spine and disgust covered my face.

"_Oh"_ It was the den den mushi.

-What are you doing out of the bag? You'll catch a cold- I muttered, grabbing the snail and covering it with my hands. Everyone was walking their own way as I stayed there, watching the sea, wind blowing my hair and thoughts. –It was a fun adventure wasn't it? Even if didn't really got anything new- Joy started to run in my body. "_I'm kinda gonna miss them"_ A smile covered my face again. It felt nice.

-OIII! NINJA WOMAAAN- Mugiwara's voice ringed in my ears from the distance. –LET'S GOOOO- "_Wait, he wants me to go?" _I though as he ran to me.

-I told you already I'm not joining Luffy, and I'm not a ninja- I put the snail back in the bag.

-I know- He laughed. –But still you're Torao's friend, so you're coming- He grabbed my arm and started to run, not leaving me a chance to run away.

-Hey! MUGIWARA!- There was no come back now. Almost everyone on his crew were smiling or laughing watching the show. Who wouldn't. –Now that you leave me no choice call me Y/N!- I could feel a smile on his face, everyone surprised that I said my name, except for the fluffy man. Luffy nodded brightly as I kept being dragged by him to the ship. "_I guess this could do no harm"_

_._

_._

_._

With a bump in my head I regretted nothing, tears still in my eyes from laughing could be seen as I was eating those sandwiches. The man in front of me had his veins about to pop in his forehead. Who in hell didn't like bread? And was it just _bread_ or cookies and else too?

-These are fucking tasty, Sanji!- I said, still wondering in my head, fingers tapping the table.

-Have you ever said more than five words without swearing?- The surgeon said, no hat to be seen. "_Damn he looks nice without hat"_ I thought smirking, he raised an eyebrow confused.

-Don't talk like that to a lady like Y/N-san- He said with fire in his eyes, but changed immediately to hearts when facing me. –I'm glad you liked them Y/N-swaaaaan~- I could _physically _touch those hearts in his eyes, what the... "_This perv"_

-I knu Sporu wos a weer nam- Luffy swallowed the meat he was eating -I'm glad to know your real one- The pirate said, now understandable, but it was too late. Nami punched his head so hard the table shook.

-DON'T TALK WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH- They kept arguing a while. My fingers stopped tapping the table as I swallowed the last piece of sandwich and got up quick. Everyone stopped eating and doing whatever they were doing to look at me.

-Ah, sorry- I apologized. –I need to make a call, I hope it's no trouble- I could feel certain golden eyes watching me as I waited for an answer.

After getting their approval I went out of the kitchen and got the den den mushi from my bag with a cigarette. I was going to stay in the girls room with Nami and Robin, so my things were there. Everyone was still in the kitchen. Relieved that nobody followed me, I called Palm.

-Puru puru puru- The snail ringed as I sat on a bed and lighted the cigar "_I hope they don't mind the smell"_. –Puru puru puru- And nobody took the call. I hanged, confused. I called again. –Puru puru puru- The snail ringed again, my foot tapping the floor, nervous. I cleared my throat, waiting impatiently for someone to get the phone. I felt relieve when I heard someone actually answering –Hello?- But worry took quickly the place of relieve.

-Old man? Is that you?- I said, foot tapping the floor now even faster, my body shaking from the movement and the cigar ashes falling on my pants.

-Now you've done it, what do you want now?- Annoyance could be heard in his voice, disappointment could be seen in the snail's face.

-Where's Palm- I asked, fear in my words and mind.

-That kid went after you, after not answering her calls for days she worried, what the hell happened Y/N?- My mind went crazy "_She can't come"_ –Y/N?- "_Not in her state"_ –Answer me!- "_Not yet"_

-Sorry old man, I'll call later- And hanged before he could complain any more.

Leaving the den den mushi on the nightstand beside the bed I was sitting on, I curled, smoke hitting my eyes, hands on my head I questioned myself. Why I ever thought about sailing, about doing anything, about _living_. Without her I had no right. Now she would come and kill herself... no. "_I'll kill her, it will be my fault... again"_

-What's wrong?- I never heard the door opening or steps coming this way, but a soft deep voice divided me from my thoughts, still curled I didn't answer nor face him. I couldn't let him or anyone see me in this state. He didn't repeat the question, steps getting closer to me until I could see his shoes. Those fancy shoes that always made me laugh "_A pirate dressing good, that's weird nowadays". _Strong hands grabbed my arms, separating them from my head and forcing me to raise my head. Once our eyes locked, strangely, his eyes softened. –You've been crying...- He whispered loud enough to be heard.

-I haven't...-

-Oh, then why are your eyes red and puffy?- He asked somehow mocking yet softly.

-Tobacco smoke, it got into my eyes- A simple excuse, and as excepted it didn't work.

-You think I was born yesterday?- He said harshly, making me lock sights with him again. His eyes piercing my soul, making me want to disappear and get lost in them. His fingers raising grabbed the cigarette in my lips and threw it away.

-Even if I was, you wouldn't really care- My eyes avoided his again, not wanting to keep this conversation. He separated from me, releasing my arms and getting up.

-I guess you're right- His voice changed from soft to disappointed. His steps filled the silent room, making my heart beat by every time his feet touched the floor and his heels made a sound.

-Maybe... Maybe I could tell you tomorrow, if you want- He stopped, still facing the door, listening. -But you'll have to invite me for a couple of beers- I got up, cleaning my eyes with my sleeve and calming a bit. He faced me, his eyes softened again and nodded, a smirk showing in his lips.

My head started to hurt like hell, my legs giving up I fell on the bed, hands on my head again.

-I don't know what happened to you, but you hit your head hard during the fight with Vergo, so you should rest and stop thinking about what's buggering you, at least for a while- He helped me getting into bed, my mind feeling dizzy. -And as long as you invite me to a cup of coffee I'll be glad to hear- A chuckle left my lips, eyes starting to feel heavy.

-Who would have thought that the cold surgeon of death had a heart- My eyes narrowed and, fighting for staying opened, kept his tracks.

-I can have all the hearts I want, remember?- My fingers ran through my chest, recalling the time I actually had a hole in it. I could see his smirk and his eyes traveling along my fingers. His gaze made me feel uneasy, and his mouth sent shivers down my spine.  
I hummed, tired. My head still hurting. He faced me back, walking again to the door.

-Wait, I have things to ask...- My voice weak, spoke to him. And yet somehow he heard me before the sound gave up.

-Tomorrow you can ask me whatever you want- He turned, not facing me but the cigarette he had thrown before. His eyes changed... sadness in them. "_I wonder_..." -Now you must rest- Finishing, he walked past the door, leaving me inside, falling into my dreams. Somehow forgetting about the problems I had in my head, just to have now his face printed in my mind.

My hands still in my chest, my eyes finally closed. "_You never truly returned my heart, you stole it from me and gave me a more empty one"_

_OWO_

Well well, I think this one was a but weak... Sorry for that ^^'  
I had many things prepared for this chapter, but as I was writing they didn't seem to fit, so I'll try to write later (?)

Give me all your thoughts uwu <3

I somehow feel Law is a bit OOC, but I swear I try my best to avoid that ;-;

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading and

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE♥️


	12. My head is playing with me, again

This chapter contains certain things that may be uncomfortable or weird, maybe confussing. It's hard to explain... you'll see.  
Blame Evangelion for this, that shit fucked my mind this last few days back.

OWO

Sun raising burned my closed eyes, forcing me to wake up. Eyes now opened I waddled to the window, observing the blue sky "_How long did I sleep?"_ Remembering going to bed just when sun hadn't set yet. Opening the window, eyes closed, I felt the wind caressing my face, glad the nightmares didn't kick in tonight.

-Up already?- A deep voice said. Turning I saw his golden eyes observing me in a way that made me feel uneasy "_When did he walk in?"_ . A silent chuckled left with an exhale, eyes locked in the ground. I could hear the noise of his clothes crawling as his arms crossed. Raising my head I observed the empty room.

-Where's everyone?- Confused because of how early it seemed to them to be awake.

-Breakfast- He bluntly said, getting closer to me. Too close. –But I don't feel like it this morning- He was so close his breath collided with my face, forcing me to look up to him, exchanging looks. His eyes were bright, wanting something... from me. My breath was calmed, but my heart was shaking, anyone could say I was about to have a stroke. His hands now on my sides, going up from my hips to my back, caressing me in a _very _dangerous way. I could feel my heart beating, even hear it. Probably he could too, because a smirk formed between his lips as the thought crossed my mind, sending shivers down my spine. –Because today I feel like having, I don't know... you- His voice, scratchy, sensual and hungry talked to me, making my breaths abnormal, agitated. I could feel my fingers shake with every beat my heart made.

Then everything froze.

Sweet and soft lips crushed mine harshly, cutting my breath completely. Tight, my eyes wide slowly closed, lips joining his rythm. My arms now locked around his neck, I felt numb, lost in time. He wasn't being soft at all, and I kinda enjoyed it. Once our lips separated, I caught my breath, disappointed just by the fact of pulling apart. His lips now next to my ear, whispered.

-What if we cut the shit out and go straight to what we want- he said, voice cracky, making my breath stop just to hear him better whisper to me like that. His hands making my neck tickle –I'm gonna shove your body down and cover you with pleasure- Turning me on, he placed now his hands on my arms, making me unable to escape. –I'll make your eyes wide and roll back in _fucking_ delight as you become numb- The remarked _fucking,_ kinda making me chuckle, but something started to feel weird... like it shouldn't be happening. "_What is it"_ –Soon the feeling is going to envelop your entire body and soul, forcing you into pure satisfaction- His voice was weird, something was changing. It wasn't his voice anymore. My heart and breath were still shaking, but now from fear. –And I'm gonna keep doing that until you are complete with utter...- His hands also changed, they weren't his, they didn't feel like before. He moved from my ear, showing slowly his head, making me freeze. –...Death- An unknown face said to me with a smile as wide as my fears. Tears started to run from my eyes. "_What's going on"_.

-NO- I yelled, trying to force me out. My arms not moving from his grip.

Wait.

I knew his face.

It was him...

-LEAVE ME-

-Something wrong?- His tongue licked his lips, and got his face close to me. –You've always been an annoying little brat- He said now licking my face, disgust written in it.

-NO!-

"_Is this another dream?"_

-LEAVE ME-

"_Another nightmare"_ I kicked him, making him fall and disappear into dust in front of my eyes. Suddenly, red covered the room, my hands, my sight. "_Blood?"_ Panic kicked in "_Not again"_ Legs shaking. "_Not again..." _I managed to get out of the room. Blood no longer to be seen, everything now was clean and bright. The old man in front of me, his eyes, as always, carried sadness and sorrow when they looked at me. "_Why"_ Sometimes disappointment. "_Why"_ But they were always there, judging.

-WHY?!- I screamed, not really looking for answers.

-When will you realize what really happened- He said, growing bigger, just like everything else. –When will you get away from all the lies- No, I was growing smaller. I didn't blink, I didn't move, I didn't breathe. Mind blank, I just wished to get out.

-SHUT UP!- I raised my hand to my mouth- YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER NIGHTMARE- I bitted it until warm blood ran, making everything blur.

.

.

.

Eyes open as plates observed the wooden ceiling. Sweat running down my forehead, breath shaken.

-Up already?- A voice said, a female one. It was morning, sun caressing my wet face. I looked at her face, orange hair shining from the sunlight. –You okay? Seemed like you had a nightmare- She said, getting up and getting closer to me. "_Is this another dream?"_ –Come, everyone is waiting outside. They couldn't eat without you- "_Why can't I distinguish them?"_

Getting up, I accompanied her outside, on guard. Everyone was up, standing in different places, watching me. –Good morning- I said doubtful "_Another one?"_

-Y/N- A male voice said, a deep one. –Why do you avoid the fight and go full stealth?- I saw the green haired man speaking, resting on the ship's mast. Before I could even say an _I don't know_, he continued. –Is it related to something that happened to you?- His eyes were piercing mine, but somehow felt empty.

-Wha...-

-Why do you always hide?- Usopp said.

"_Not again"_

-From people- Robin and Chopper asked simultaneously.

"_No, no" _I raise my hand to my mouth again.

-From yourself- Luffy said, making me flinch an instance before finally biting my hand again. Warm blood flooding from it.

.

.

.

Eyes open wide I stared the wooden ceiling. It was now becoming something recurrent. I got up, somehow I felt calm and everything felt different from before. The air, the sheets... Me.

Now dark sky could be seen through the window. "_I overslept or just slept for a few hours?"_ I thought, getting up and stepping on something. Looking down I saw the cigarette Law threw before, something I didn't see in the dreams before. But still I needed to be certain. Leading my hand to my mouth and closing my eyes, I bitted it again, tasting the bitter taste of iron. Opening slowly, I saw the room exactly the same. "_Not a dream"_ A relieved sigh came out of my lips as I stood up, getting dizzy for a couple of seconds.

-At least it doesn't hurt anymore- I walked to the door, now hand in the knob as I opened, meeting an unexpected view.

-YOU THIEF! HOW DARE YOU PROFANATE A GRAVE!- The samurai yelled, swinging his sword to the swordsman. His swords were actually really striking, catching my eye at the moment.

-Y/N-san, are you ok?- A soft voice said, close to me. Smoke could be smelled. Sanji. –You look pale,and your hand...-

-I didn't have a great sleep- I bluntly said, looking at him and hiding my hand in my pockets. His eyes somehow sympathising mine. "_Stop looking at me like that"_

-Come- He said, now walking to the stairs. –I'll prepare you something- Following him, I entered the kitchen as he talked to the rest. –Who wants a midnight snack?- Cheers followed his words, Luffy could be heard the most. A small smile formed in my lips.

I saw a certain raven sitting in the table, book on his hand, coffee on the other one. Hearing me entering, he looked at me.

-Up already?- Done with those words, I avoided him, eyes on the floor, remembering the dream, and how it started. –Something wrong?- He asked, my mind processing. "_Yes, I feel like shit, everytime I close my eyes nightmares come out of my mid. Do you know I dreamed about you? It started nice, very nice, and it ended up wrong, like always. Should I feel flustered? Irritated? Disappointed? Sad or mad? I don't even know..."_

-Nothing, it's ok- I said, sitting in front of him. Sanji giving me a cup of what it seemed tea. –I just didn't sleep well- I blew the tea, trying to cool it down. Smoke coming out of it.

-How could you- He said, sipping from the coffee. –After the hit your head received it wouldn't be weird even if your senses were confused- "_That's why I didn't realize it was a dream"_ I sipped from the tea, burning my tongue, releasing a small funny cry. –At least you tongue can difference between hot and cold- A smirk in his slips, obviously trying not to laugh, a tear falling comically from my eye.

-Fuck off- I said, grabbing a cookie from the plate Sanji was leaving on the table. A smile on his lips somehow calmed my mind. I looked back at Sanji, prepared more plates of snacks. Once he looked at me, he smiled softly. He was nice when he wasn't full perv mode. –Also these are so good too. You'll have to teach me someday- I said, now hearts forming in his eyes. "_I'm taking what I said before back, what a pervert"_

-I'm glad you like them Y/N SWAAAAN~- As he finished, everyone started to get into the kitchen, noisy. Annoyance could be seen in the surgeon's face. "_Funny"_

-SANJIIII, FOOOOD- Mugiwara yelled.

-Your so noisy Luffy- Nami said, Brook in the back, farting.

-Ah, I apologize- The musician said, gaining a punch from the navigator.

-SUUUPER food- The robot yelled

As everyone sat, something started to fill me. Happiness? Relieve? I wasn't sure, but it felt good, and I didn't want it to end. I heard them speak, laugh, yell, but I didn't really listen what their words meant. Lost in my mind, I was enjoying it deeply. My eyes feeling heavy, tired. I didn't want to go to sleep. I felt something observing me, someone. Looking up I saw his golden eyes watching me.

Everyone was on their own, so they didn't really pay any attention to us. He looked at his coffee, then my tea.

-I guess now's not the time to talk, right?- He said, recalling what I told him back in the room.

-Well, this isn't exactly a beer- A chuckle left his lips, making me smile as I sipped the now not tongue burning tea. I got lost in his eyes again, those hypnotizing eyes I could stare all day and never get tired of them. Someone touched my shoulder, making me leave the cup on the table to look behind me, finding a blue eyed woman smiling at me.

-It's already late and you need a pyjama right?- She said, almost as an excuse to make me go to bed. Nami jumped behind her.

-Yesss! I'll show you some clothes!- She said excited.

-Pyjamas, Nami-san- Robin smiled.

-Nami-san, may I see your pan-

-NO!- She knocked the skeleton out and took me out of the kitchen, leading me again to the girls' room.

After trying almost 20 t shirts and 13 pants, Nami finally got the perfect pyjama for me.

-It's just for sleep you know?- I said, fingers tapping my knee.

-You can never be comfortable or pretty enough for sleeping, even less when you're wearing those dirty clothes- Sweat dropped from my forehead, Robin reading from a book, sitting on her bed. –Also, once we get to Dressrosa we can search for some... money or jewelery- She said, winking and berries in her eyes.

-I don't really steal money....- I muttered, completely ignored. She kept dreaming awaken when the door opened, a small reindeer showing with a glass in his hands.

-Hello Chopper- I said, smiling and wanting to squeeze his fur.

-Hi! I brought you this- He said, giving me the glass he carried, smelling like blueberries. –It's a drink that'll help you sleep- I grabbed it, inhaling the awesome smell it had. –I added this fruit sweetener to make it easier to drink-

-Thank you- He blushed.

-D-don't compliment me stupid! It's not like I like it, stupid!- He said, dancing and smiling, happy. "_Cute"_ –Sleep well, Y/N- He said, walking out of the room, followed by Nami.

-I can sleep on the floor, I don't have to take you bed- I said, flustered and getting up.

-No need, tonight I watch so you can sleep on my bed. You need it more than I do- She brought her fingers to her eyes, signaling them. I touched mine, noticing the big bags under them. –Good night, Y/N- And closed the door behind her.

I sighed, Robin closing her book and leaving it on the nightstand.

-The tobacco can still be smelled- She said, making me laugh nervously. –But it won't be hard to sleep anyways, so don't worry- She opened the window and walked to me, hugging me. –If you need anything I'll be here- It was weird, really weird, but her touch was calming and warm, like a mother's. –Just wake me up whenever you need it- Going to her bed, she got under the sheets and turned off the lights. I drank what Chopper made and left the glass on the nightstand illuminated by the moon light. I laid down, eyes watching the moon far from the window, and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

-Zorooooooo! Come playyy!- The voice of what it seemed Luffy, Chopper and Usopp awoke me. I opened my eyes watching the blue sky on the widow and the empty room. "_She must've woken up early"_ Getting up and undressing I saw clothes on the nightstand, the glass and cigar nowhere to be seen. A note above them.

Try this! I bet they look incredible on you

~Nami

My eyes closed, smile wide, I grabbed what she got to me, ready to go out.

"_I'm actually glad I bump into them"_ Now wearing the clothes the navigator got for me, I grabbed the knob and caressed the dagger on my thigh. "_I'm sure I overreacted. She knows what she's doing, nothing will happen to her, after all, she's my sister"_

I opened the door, sun disturbing my eyes from the sudden contact. A male voice spoke to me.

-Oh, up alrea.... OOOOH- Blood came out of the cook's nose after watching my clothes. I swore I heard the training swordsman mutter _ero-cook_ under his breath. The blond man cleaned his throat. –I'll prepare something for you, sweet Y/N-swan- And with that he vanished.

-Y/N!- Nami yelled. She was with Robin upstairs, chairs and a table on the grass. She was wearing a bikini with some glasses that took off to look at me. –I knew those would look good on you! At least they look better than those dirty rags- She said, making me look again at the clothes she gave me. Some white shorts with an orange tight t-shirt with a red orange painted in it. I actually saw it as a very casual outfit to be fair. –Come, come- She waved her hand, inviting me to go with them, and I gladly accepted.

I could feel how a certain surgeon had his eyes on me, sitting on the other side of the ship.

OWO

God I think it's taking me too long to actually _romance _them, but I don't know, it just seems like it would go like this so... hehe ^^'

Also, I know there hasn't been much interaction with Law, it wouldn't feel natural to avoid the others and else, but I'll try to improve that, I'm suffering to write scenes with him too y'know ;-; buuuut....

Let's see how the next one will go, maybe some _touches _could be seen... I don't know 7u7 (When you have many ideas but they never come out)

Also thank you so much for your comments, they make me SUUUUPER happy♥️u♥️ *inserts Franky posing*

*cough cough* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading and as always...

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE♥️


	13. Wanna play a game?

Cold and tasty, I swallowed feeling my throat feeling cool, glad to feel such fluid going inside of it. Blueberry and grapefruit taste made my tongue dance, playing with the ice cubes. Wind caressing my hair, sun illuminating my skin.

-Did you sleep well?- A female voice made me open my eyes, breaking my thoughts to listen to her. -You seem lost-

-I'm a bit tired, but I slept good- My eyes didn't confront hers, looking at the bright calming sea. Glass between my hands, I kept attention to their conversation.

-We need to take you to shopping some time, those clothes are horrible-

-And practical- I responded to Nami, who was drinking another beverage the cook brought us.

-Still ugly, and now that there's another girl with us it will be funnier- She left the glass on the table between us. The wind suddenly blew harder, bringing part of my hair to my nose, making me want to sneeze. I could feel the boogers on the edge of my nose, wanting to come out. "_You can do it"_ I pressed my nose, avoiding the sneeze, relieved. -And in Dressrosa there must be cute clothes for you- I sweat dropped.

-By the way, when will we arrive there?- I asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

-In a couple of weeks or so, if weather and else is on our side- The navigator responded, drinking from her glass. -I still can't believe we're doing this- She muttered, worry in her voice.

-Is it for Doflamingo?- I asked her, leaving the now empty glass on the table, right beside a book Robin had closed.

-Kinda- She answered -He's a warlord after all...-

-So is Law- I replied, side viewing her, looking for her reaction, a laugh.

-That's different, he's... not really a warlord- "_Eh?" _I was confused, what did she mean with that?

-But Luffy will defeat him, just like always- Robin said, joining the talk. Nami smiled, agreeing with the archeologist. I was kinda disappointed they left Law in a lower position, or at least that's what it seemed-And if he doesn't well... we will all die. Probably in a slow and painful way- I sweat dropped in a peculiar way, she was still smiling. Not Nami of course.

-Don't say those things, Robin!- If I had a camera snail right now I would take a shot of the navigator. Her scared face was beyond funny.

As they kept talking, my eyes went to Zoro. He was training with huge weighs, sweat all over his body. He was really attractive in his own way. His swords supported on the mast, about to fall.

-Did your eyes catch a nice view?- Nami teased behind me, mischievous look on her eyes as she grabbed my shoulders. I blushed at her statement.

-It's not what you think- I crossed my arms, eyebrows sulking. -Also, you gotta admit he doesn't have a bad body-

-So you're interested in him??- She teased again, now his nose almost stabbing my eye. I laughed.

-Not really- I put my index on her nose, separating her from me. -I have other things in mind- As Nami kept buggering me, Robin was watching me as if she knew what was in my thoughts. -Hey Luffy!- I called Mugiwara, trying to get away from the annoying navigator. Getting up, I walked down stairs to where he was, eating meat and watching the sea.

-What is it?- He asked, meat on his mouth. The swordsman training next to him, side viewing us.

-I've been wondering if you could train me-

-Train you?- He asked, swallowing the piece of meat.

-Yes, I'm not really good in fights, so I thought hey, why not ask the man that dodges bullets and one shots enemies?- Supporting me on the railing of the ship, I kept locked my eyes on his.

-Yeah why not- "_I convinced him so fast"_ He got up and cleaned his pants, hands on his hips, he looked at me. -Ready?-

.

.

.

-How can someone be so bad fighting?- The swordsman said, now sitting with his swords between his arms. Luffy was beside me, helping me stand.

-Sorry- He apologized, almost panicking when he saw my bleeding nose. I covered it with my hands and squeezed it with my fingers.

-No, no. I asked you, so it's not your problem-

-Luffy you should treat ladies more carefully- The cook said upstairs, next to the other girls as they watched me fail miserably. I waved my hand, not giving any importance.

-Wanna try with swords?- The green haired said, getting up.

-And why do you think that would work?- I said, releasing my nose just to let the blood flood again. He pointed the dagger on my thigh.

-You use those- Bluntly, he said "_And that's it?"_ I sighed, nodding as I put bandages inside my nose. He gave me a red sword. "_Kitetsu eh? A cursed sword"_. I would steal it right away if I wouldn't feel like shit afterwards.

I changed to a guard position, now holding the undrawn sword. After a couple of exchanges and him telling me I had opened sides, I gave up, falling on the ground, exhausted and frustrated.

-You aren't made to be a swordsman, why not try the dagger?- He said, recovering his sword.

-That won't work, I just use it when I'm on stealth, ready to kill. Not to prove anyone I can use it better- I said getting up, observing the surgeon. He was sitting on the stairs from the other side where Robin and Nami were. He seemed to enjoy what he was watching. -I guess I'm not made in general for any melee fight- Then I realized something coming. I grabbed my dagger, confusing everyone around me and threw it, nailing the newspaper on the mast.

-Woaaaah!- Yelled Luffy, stars in his eyes. On the other side, Nami screamed at me.

-Don't destroy the newspaper you brute!- Fire came out of her eyes. "_Oops"_

Everyone came, looking for any new bounty rise they could have, just to find none, disappointed. Except for me, relaxed.

-Now that I wonder Y/N san, don't you have a bounty?- The musician asked, his... eyes? watching me. Everyone turned to me interested to known, except for Law, who knew already who I was. I doubted for a while.

-Say it!- They said in unison.

-Well...- I tapped my thighs with my fingers, nervous. -I actually have one, but....- Making a face I saw them eager to know. -It's not actually for **me**\- And their confusion could be touched mid air.

-What do you mean?-

-Well... They know me, or my character to be precise. But they don't know who I really am-

-Like Sogeking?- Chopper jumped excited, Luffy nodding behind him. Everyone else sweat dropped.

-More or less- I sat on the ground, newspaper on my hands. I went to the bounties section and searched mine. -This one- I signaled it, showing them _The Reaper_. Silence filled air, making me uncomfortable with their eyes on me, surprised.

-You...You are **the** reaper?- Usopp said shaking "_How wasn't I expecting this"_

-SO COOOOL- Luffy, Chopper and Franky jumped excited, Sanji on the back fanboying. Robin and Zoro seemed unimpressed, Brook jaw dropped, or was it unimpressed as well? "_He always has his mouth open..." _Nami, was still looking at the bounty as Usopp trembled, almost scared. "_Oh god..."_

.

.

.

Finishing dinner after calming down Usopp and telling them I had no interest in killing or stealing them, everyone went out, leaving me exhausted with my head laying on the table.

-Want a beer?- Someone said, making me realize not everyone was out of the kitchen. Raising my head, I saw the goatee man observing me with a coffee in front of him. The sudden realization hit and nodded. He got up, walking to the fridge to grab a couple or beers. Without noticing, I went from looking to his hair without a hat to his butt "_Damn..."_ Before he turned I moved my eyes to the front, blushing. -I guess now we can talk- He said sitting, his earrings making a sound every time they collided.

-I guess so...- I opened the beer and drank from it, exhaling hard and feeling good after swallowing the drink. -You know, you look cute without hat- I said grabbing a cigar from my pocket and lighting it, his eyes widened for mere instants. A tiny laugh escaped my lips. -But anyways, what do you wanna talk about?- I said inhaling from the cigar.

-What... happened to you the other night?- He opened his mouth, like he wanted to continue, but shut it. I hummed

-Hmmmm...- Cigarette still in my lips, I thought of an answer. Hearing his foot tap on the ground made me nervous. -I made a call...- But stopped it to sip a bit from the coffee. -And it appears that... my sister is lost, looking for me- He stopped the sipping, now looking at my eyes deeply. I exhaled the fume, and drank a bit of beer, trying to hide the shaking. -But she's strong, she'll be fine-

-It didn't seem like you thought like that yesterday-

-I simply overreacted, I'm a bit protective even if I don't look like it- Leaving the beer on the table, my hand was shaking, and I saw how he noticed. And I was glad he didn't mention it. -Now let me ask you something, and be honest- I changed my view from my hands to his staring eyes "_God those eyes... what's wrong with them? Or is it me?"_ -Why did you save me?- He opened his mouth, but I cut him -And don't tell me it's because you're a doctor. Everyone calls you the surgeon of death for a reason- He seemed to doubt, now staring at his coffee he sighed. His hand raised, pointing my cigarette.

-The smell reminded me of someone I met long ago, and after bandaging my wound I just... I don't know- He was avoiding my eyes "_why" _-Something in my mind told me not to- He moved his chair, getting up a bit and getting his face closer to me, smirk on his face. -And I'm glad I didn't- I cleared my throat, avoiding his hypnotising eyes.

-Well, I'm glad too- I heard him chuckle, my heart skipping a beat "_What the hell is wrong with me"_ -And tell me...- Recovering my composure I pierced his golden eyes now that he backed. -That person you knew is, by any means...- His eyes were focused as well. -Related to that revenge you told me about?- And now were lost, frozen. He cleared his throat, looking at the coffee, trying to avoid, to unhear what I said. I stood there, silent, waiting for his answer. His tattooed knuckles tightened.

-Yes- He simply said, exchanging looks with me. Silence covered the kitchen, smoke coming out of my cigar, ashes falling from it. We got lost into each others eyes, somehow comforting, somehow hurting. I knew his eyes, suffering, with a past nobody would want to live, see or even hear about. Something that appeared in your mind every time you closed your eyes, his eye bags confirmed it, his insomnia. We both were familiar with what we saw, what we experienced, even if ignorance about what happened covered it, not wanting to come to light.

I liked it, the silence, his bright golden eyes. It calmed me, never wanting it to end.

.

.

.

-So if someone eats a fish devil fruit... would they be able to swim?- I said, almost drunk. The surgeon in front of me narrowed his eyes, looking for an answer.

-I'm not sure, that would defy the fruit rules... but then the fruit itself would be useless...- Cups of coffee and bottles of beer filled the table. -But what about the fruit Chopper-ya ate? The human devil fruit. What if an actual human ate it?- He said pointing at me.

-Hmmmmm- My fingers caressed my chin. -Maybe... they would go to heaven or some shit?- I said unsure.

-There's no actual god, I don't believe that- He said, sipping disappointed from an empty cup. My eyes narrowed, eyebrows shrink, unsatisfied.

-Then... the ultimate human being? Ultimate life form?- My eyes stared at the ceiling, like looking for answers. My hands went to my head, revolting my hair. -Aaaah, I **don't **knowwww- We both sighed.

The door opened, catching both of our attention. Some of the Straw hat crew entered, excited.

-It's almost midnight, what's wrong?- I said bringing my hand to my head.

-You said you specialize in stealth- The big nose said.

-Yes-

-And almost anyone has caught you- Franky stated.

-Aha-

-Almost like a ninja- Luffy said with bright eyes.

-Without being one, yes- I watched them, curious. -What do you want?-

-Let's play a game!- Mugiwara jumped.

-You gotta steal something from us- Chopper said, coming from the back of the others legs. -But...-

-We can't realize about it- They said in unison. Making me smile.

-That's an opportunity my eyes can't waste, even tho I have no eyes YOHOHOHO- The skeleton said making me chuckle.

-Ok, and what do I get if I win?- I said, now interested.

-You can have one my inventions- Usopp said proud. -But if you loose...- They now looked scary. -You'll have to give us something from you- I smirked.

-I'll win, don't worry about that- Proudly my words came out. -But leave me some time, to prepare mentally- The left immediately, excitement coming from their bodies. I saw Law getting up, boredom in his face. -You're leaving?- Disappointment in my voice. He grabbed his hat and put it on.

-I guess I'm in the game too, right?- he said, walking through the door. "_Now this will be more exciting"_

I got up, throwing the bottles to the trash. "_How funny"_

.

.

.

They all acted like a normal day, and never changed from acting like it. Stealing from them, they never realized what was gone, or when. Robin's sunglasses, Brook's cane, the rope on Zoro's swords... Now the only ones left were Franky, Usopp and Law.

I went to the robot and shooter's studio with the snails Dexter gave me back on the island before Punk Hazard.

-Hey guys- I greeted, showing them the snails. -Could you take a look at this?- And leaving them on the table.

-What is that Y/N?- the shooter said, as the robot examined them.

-A kid gave them to me, one of them seems like a lantern, but I have no idea what the other one does- I said, getting next to Usopp, my hand going to his satchel now that both of them were examining the snails. They clicked the button on the lantern one.

-Oh, it's true!- He said, amazed as the other one kept examining the other snail. I grabbed a couple of... seeds? Weirded out I continued, moving next to the robot.

-Any ideas?- I asked, trying to keep their attention on the snails. "_What the hell do I get from this big guy?"_ Then I saw it, surprised and avoiding the laugh.

-Hmmm not really- My hand was now on his shirt, grabbing the tree sticker from his shirt "_Stickers instead of printed ones? Bruh"_ -If you leave it here we could investigate it- Turning to me, they smiled widely. Smiling back, I nodded.

After making them a couple of questions to avoid being suspicious, I left their studio, meeting heavy rain. "_Shit"_ Walking back to the girls room, a blue fluffy sweater was visible beyond the falling water. Getting closer to the man, I saw his wet clothes and hair, no hat on. Hands resting on the rail, his eyes faced the fogged ocean.

-Is really stealth your speciality?- He said funny, not turning. -Because I know you've been here from the first moment you cane out of that door...- His hands moved to his pockets. -And it's not the first time it happens- His face now sided, his eyes watching me from the edge, boring look written in them.

-I wasn't trying to avoid you anyways- Getting to his side, I observed the ocean bathed with rain. -What are you doing out here, with weather like this?- I asked, crossing my arms from the cold the water was giving me.

-I like it when it rains- His gaze landed on me. -It's relaxing- I turned, now my back resting on the rail, full viewing the surgeon in front of me, my breath shaking from the cold. Or was it him? I chuckled, gaining his attention even more. -What about you Y/N-ya?-

-Y/N-ya...- I repeated under my breath. -Why the ya? Fluffy-ya?- Mocking him, his face got more serious, a dangerous aura wrapping him. I swallowed hard, praying he wouldn't actually go nuts.

-Are you mocking me, Y/N-ya?- He said with an even deeper voice than he usually had. If it wasn't for the fact that the danger could be smell I would be turned on. He stepped forward, now in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. My eyes wide and my breath shaking, fear in my mind "_I've played with him before and it didn't end up well... why I keep doing this?"_ -You should already know that I don't like when you call me that- His breath was caressing my face, it smelled like coffee, my heart skipping a beat.

-You still haven't told me why you use the ya, _Fluffy_\- "_WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS"_ I was playing with fire, and unluckily, this rain wouldn't extinguish it.

His eyes were dark, but they shined in a different way that, somehow, made me uneasy. A smirk appeared on his face, sending shivers down my spine and making my heart beat so hard it would tear apart. His hands tightened, his nose now millimetres from mine. We stared into each others eyes for mere instants, my mind crazy, when he suddenly pulled me. His lips now touching mine, his soft and bitter lips. Did I say my mind had gone crazy? Well, now was double the sensation. My eyes widened so much I thought they would fall from my face, my hands frozen mid air, not knowing what to do. Not only he smelled like coffee, but tasted like it, oh he tasted so good, something I won't forget. I was lost in his scent, in his touch, so much I didn't realize how stiff I was, making him separate only a couple of seconds after our lips joined.

He seemed confused and disappointed, probably thinking he should have never done that. But the one disappointed was me, from doing nothing. Before he could separate completely, I moved my hands, now caressing his cheeks, surprising him, and brought him to me again joining our lips. Now I danced with him, time lost just like my mind. I wanted to taste him, to feel him. His arms now surrounded me, hugging me, getting me closer. We kept it until our lungs said no more and breath send its need to enter my body. I could feel his heart beating inside his chest, making me nervous, thinking my heart could be felt as well.

Our eyes were now staring into each other, I was getting lost into those golden orbs, those tasty lips, that sexy goatee, that stare that would make me melt anytime.

-And you still haven't told me why are you out here- His voice, deep and raspy, sensual and melting. My fingers, going to his ear, caressing it. I looked to his chest and bitted my lip "_It's not a dream"_ My mind went blank, fingers still playing with his ear, with his golden earrings. -Y/N-ya?- He said, getting my absent mind back, my eyes again staring delighted his, bright and eager... playful.

-Well...- I said, smirk on my lips. -I didn't really have any reason to be here...- I said, my voice cracking, my smile growing wider. He started to get closer again, meeting my finger playing with his lips instead of my mouth. -But I think I'm done here- I said, low and playful, gaining a hungry look from him. I grabbed his jaw, my lips moved to his ear. -We can continue another time... If it's what you want- Now grabbing his arms, I lowered until meeting his hands, stepping back, again and again. His lips curved, amused said something the rain didn't allow me to hear once I was a bit far.

The rain. I completely forgot about it, focused on him. "_If I catch a cold because of you, you'll pay for it"_

Closing the girls' room door behind me, I fell, butt now on the ground, back on the wood door. Laugh kicked in and I tried to hide it under my hands, my face suddenly getting hot even if my clothes were wet and my skin cold. I lowered my hand and opened it, seeing the earring I stole from him, smile still wide.

-What's with that face Y/N?- Nami said in front of me, hands on hips and smiling hard. Robin on the back, reading. "_How didn't I felt them here?"_ I froze, not knowing what to answer my hands started playing from the nervousness. The earring.

-It's just that I won- Getting up, I looked deep in her eyes. She was confused, her eyes were telling me that.

-Win what exactly?-

-Don't you know?-

-What?-

-Luffy and the others told her to play thieves- Robin said in the back, making a sigh come out of Nami's mouth.

-I don't get how I didn't expect something like that- She closed her eyes, eyebrows shrinking. She faced me again, observing my whole body and making me uneasy. -But I still don't get why you went out with a rain like this, change your clothes before going to bed- Her voice sounded exhausted as she fell on the bed. I walked to the wardrobe, grabbing a towel and a pyjama. -Tomorrow Franky'll add another bed to the room, you can sleep on Robin's meanwhile-

-What about her?- I asked, now undressed and towel on my hair, staring at the raven.

-It's ok, I'll read tonight, this book is interesting- She said, catching my attention. Putting on the shirt, I got closer to her and eyed her book. "_Black cat. Edgar Allan Poe"_

-What is it about?- The towel waved as I dried my hair as I was rubbing them.

-Horror- "_How weird coming from you..."_ -An alcoholic who's crazy, basically- Sweat dropping I backed to the bed.

-Well then, enjoy it Robin- Sheets now on me, my head on the pillow. -Good night, Nami, Robin- Getting a good night back from them, I fell asleep, earring still between my fingers.

.

.

.

Sun collided with my eyes from the window, forcing me to wake up with pain in my nose. No nightmares scared me tonight, relieve in my mind. Sitting on the edge of the bed I saw the earring still in my hand.

"_So it wasn't a dream after all..."_

A smile ran in my lips, excitement in my body as I got up, looking for something to wear from the wardrobe, something more of my style. I saw myself on the mirror, my nose had a big bruise on it. "_Damn you Luffy"_

Opening the door, sun collided with my eyes again, meeting a happy Luffy, just like always.

-Hey Y/N!- He greeted, I waved my hand, getting closer to him. -Let's go eat breakfast!- he laughed and jumped to the second floor instantly, getting into the kitchen. -And sorry for the nose!- Being with them definitely was making me happier and it calmed me, especially certain pirate.

"_You definitely stole my heart, didn't you"_

OWO

Ok so this one went out of hand, almost 4000 words... so long omg (This is gonna take years to revise RIP)

Well but I couldn't be relieved without SOMETHING finally happening between them, like so many chapters... duh

But dudeeee I FINALLY MADE THEM KISS (ok that sounds weird....) THEY FINALLY KISSED (better) HEHEHEHEOAHGAUIRGHI I have so many plans for them ewe

Well, leaving my retard mind aside, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always...

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

-Puru puru puru- A snail ringed, making me stop from walking to the kitchen.

-Are you going to answer or what- The scientist below asked, cuffed and annoying as always. I sent him a glare, walking down stairs and going inside the big room where the straw hat's bounties were hanged all over the walls.

-Just when I'd forgotten about you- I pouted him, trying to ignore him and his stinky gas.

Closing the door and leaving the clown behind, I went to the snail and took the call.

-Hello?-

-Big sissss!- The snail started to cry, heavily, sobs filling the air. "_This voice..."_

-Palm?- I asked, afraid to even speak. -Is that you?-

-Who else would it be you stupid!- She pouted, suddenly my shoulders felt lighter.

-Goddammit you scared me! The old man said you were gone- A high pitch went out of my throat as I finished to speak.

-After you! You worried me sick, not answering my calls!- She continued, not leaving me a second to answer. -And after arriving to Punk Hazard and not finding you I... I...- The snail was almost swimming on the table from the tears. -But then grandpa called! Telling me that you called back! So I'm following you- She said bluntly, a smile on her face "This kid is so bipolar sometimes"

_-_I was on a mission Palm, don't you trust me?-

-It's not that I don't trust you, but you were gone for days. Days!- She sobbed again. "_Stop crying because of me.._."

-Well then, as you can see, or hear, I'm ok- I swear I sounded like a mother in that moment. -But it's dangerous for you to come here- I said almost nagging, a jiggle escaped the snail lips.

-Too late- And she hunged.

-I can't believe it...-

.

.

.  
-Holy sh-

-WOAAH- Everyone seemed surprised and stunned because of my skills. Well, almost everyone.

-THAT'S MY SWORD YOU THIEF- The samurai jumped, grabbing the sword I stole from him. -None of you can be trusted- He said, now waddling to the kitchen's door about to go outside.

-You would have noticed if you weren't bugging Momo for bathing with Nami- A sassy tone came out with a smirk, enraging him even more.

-But there's one people missing- Usopp, now with a mischievous smile, said to me as he grabbed the seed I stole from him. I left on the table everything I took from them. I walked to Law, who was watching me bored, waiting for me to give his earring back. Once he took it, a smirk formed in his lips, making me avoid him as fast as lighting.

-And...who exactly is that?- Asking the shooter, I rested on the table where empty glasses and dishes were next to the things everyone was recovering. Chopper was struggling to get his bag in the middle of the table, so I helped him gaining a _thanks _from him.

-Caesar clown- Now with hands on his hips, he laughed loudly and proud.

-I'm not stealing from that bitch, also having him cuffed makes it boooring- I said almost posing.

-Well then, come to our SUPER studio later and choose something you want- Eating the last piece of toast, the robot put a hand on my shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

After everyone left with their things, only three of us were left in the room. Sanji cleaning the plates, me, and Law, who was sitting in front of me, killing me with his stare, again. Getting up, he got close to me, still supported on the table, arms crossed. His hand now on my chin, his fingers playing and tickling my face. My cheeks puffed, I stared away meeting a cook still cleaning the dishes, my heart shaking.

-Why so nervous?- He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

-With that ugly goatee who wouldn't- A 'tch' came out of his mouth, separating from me until he saw the smirk on my lips, forming one on his.

-Well then- Sanji spoke, making the surgeon leaving the kitchen as the cook turned, disappointment in my face. -Need something sweet Y/N san?- He said, drying his hands with a clean rag.

-Nah, thanks- I answered walking out of the kitchen and smiling him.

Once I stepped out I met a confusing scene. Everyone was on guard in front of something. Brook, being as tall as he was, covered whatever they were focused on. The samurai broke the tense silence.

-Who are you, intruder?- His hands on his sword, ready to unleash it any time. Suddenly, a familiar voice made me froze in place.

-I'm just looking for someone in this ship- A high female voice said, making me walk down stairs and Law, who was next to me a second ago observing the situation as well, asked me something I didn't really hear. -You must know her as Sparrow, probably- "_It's her"_ Seeing her figure, hands raised with a sword in the ground as signal of peace and his characteristic childish smile on her lips.

-PALM!- I yelled gaining everyone's attention. I ran and embraced her, spinning around and leaving her on the ground. My hands now on her shoulders and she chewed a gum. Strawberry smell came out of her breath. -You never hear anyone, don't you kiddo?- She laughed, everyone now off guard, calmed.

-Didn't I said it was too late already?- She suddenly grabbed my nose, a wave of pain kicking me. -What the hell happened to you- Luffy laughed nervously from the back.

-Nothing you should worry about, most importantly, how did you get here so fast? Only a couple of days passed since we left Punk Hazard-

-You must never reveal your contacts or tricks big sis, you taught me that- Her hand now raised shoulder level, a Joker card between her fingers made me chuckle. Her other hand on her pocket, she grabbed something as she kept chewing with her mouth open. "_Chew with your mouth __closeddddd__" _She was putting me on my nerves with that gum. -I brought you this- She handed me a deck of cards unopened. It was heavy. -It's high quality, you're welcome-

-Sorry to interrupt, but who's this woman exactly?- Kin'emon said, his hand still on his sword.

-This is my little sister, Palm- I said turning us both to them, arm around her shoulders. Their faces were priceless.

-WHAT?- They jumped.

-But you look nothing alike- The small reindeer said, observing us both.

-Because we're not sisters by blood- I explained.

-Oh like Luffy and A- Usopp said before Nami could cover his mouth, making me confused. Suddenly, silence filled the air, such a dense atmosphere, it could be cut with a knife.

-Oh, then you drank a cup of sake to make it official right?- Luffy jumped excited, the atmosphere now normal again, a couple of sighs of relief could be heard.

-Emmm no?- Palm said confused, making Luffy pout.

-THAT'S NOT RIGHT THEN- His arm surrounded us and making us fly with him. "_Is everyone crazy here_?"

.

.

.  
-She'll be fine on her own- I muttered to myself after leaving my sister all alone with their crew. Meanwhile I walked downstairs to the bar, the aquarium light making it a relaxing place to be. I sat on the couch and crossed my legs, my arm on the back, trying to avoid the need to scratch my nose, now with a normal colour thanks to Chopper. I observed the recipient of pills Palm was taking. She explained they tested them a couple of times and seemed to work quite well on her, so her heart wouldn't be a nuisance as long as she took them. I red it, looking for the side effects. "_Dizziness, increased or irregular heart rate__, chest pains, headaches, arthritis..."_ Arthritis? Some of the things I red preoccupied me. I was focused on it so much I didn't heard the steps behind me.

-Don't worry about that- His voice tried to comfort me. -Side effects aren't usually a threat- He walked around the couch and sat besides me, grabbing the pot. -I would only worry for this- Pointing the paper sticked on the pills' pot, I red a sentence that made my eyes wide. "_Under any circumstances stop taking this medication unless..." _I never finished reading it. I moved my head backwards, resting on the couch and growled, covering my face with my hands. -Still, it isn't a big threat...- He said trying to comfort me. I moved my fingers enough to see him. "_Why is he so nice to me so sudden?"_

_-_I know, but still...- I moved forwards, legs uncrossed I rested my arms on my knees. -I don't think she's safe- I stopped, not actually finishing what I wanted to say. I stared at the aquarium, fish swimming, plants waving, bubbles popping, it relaxed me. His hand now on my back, I felt how he took his hat off, gaining my stare. -Is this what you do to other girls?- I said with a playful smirk. -You're sweet enough with them to make them fall for you?- "_Like I haven't fallen yet..."_ He just smirked, a chuckle left his lips.

-I've been with many women- He said observing the fish, leaving me downhearted. -But I've never actually worried or cared for them- His eyes changed from the aquarium to me, a soft sparkle in them. Luckily the room was a bit dark, otherwise he would see the tiny blush on my cheeks.

-Then why were you with them?-

-Pure entertainment, to release tension... Things like that- I was staring the ground, thinking about what he said. -Have you never done that?- I saw his eyes, wondering.

-Nope, I've used men before...- I said getting up -But never done anything with them- And sat in his legs, teasing him, my arms around his neck feeling his heat. -Are you gonna do the same to me?- I could feel his eyes becoming hungrier. -Am I gonna be your sexy toy this trip and then throw me away?- I whispered playfully in his ear, his earrings clashing and making a relaxing melody. His hands now on my hips, he grabbed my tight.

-I don't think I will- He said, now facing me. -At least not any time soon- His voice got deeper, making him irresistible. "_I would tear those clothes right now"_ He kissed me, now I joined him the same instant our lips collided, my arms tightened around his neck, his hands gripping my hips harder, digging his nails into my skin, making my mind go numb.

Soft and tasty, his lips suddenly opened, now his tongue licking my lips demanding an entrance. Opening them, I let him explore my wetness in my mouth, exchanging each other's taste, making my mind go even crazier. His tongue licked it all as I played with it, inexperienced and trying to do something apart enjoying him making me even wetter than my mouth. With my eyes closed I only wanted to feel him playing with me, tasting me, touching and feeling me, enjoying me. I wasn't sure what was more dangerously hypnotizing right now, his soft and tasty lips or his playful and sensual tongue.

Separating, we recovered our breath "_Damn you oxygen" _A smirk on his addictive lips as he licked them. Oh how dangerous it was to be sat on him right now. I could feel the air getting hotter, sweat close to fall as my womanhood was making me unable to think straight.

-What?- I asked sensual and demanding like the kiss before. A chuckle left his soft wet lips as mine were red and puffy, demanding for more.

-You've never done this before, have you?- I death stared him -So you haven't...- His smile grew wider, his arms now embracing me, his face resting on my shoulders as he played with his fingers caressing my back, making circles and scratching my clothes. "_You're holding back? How cute" _I played with his hair, sniffing his scent, enjoying every second we were together, now grateful we actually stood like this. -Y/N...-

-Hmm...?- I hummed, wondering what he was going to say, relaxed in between his arms. Leaving my shoulder, now he was looking at me, his eyes deeply piercing mine.

-Join my crew- His voice husky, almost tempting me to smack my lips again against his and taste every corner of his mouth. I got closer to him, and kissed his nose instead, feeling his hair bristle for such a simple yet sweet action.

-No- I said bluntly, sudden disappointment in his eyes.

-Why?- He asked, looking for answers, his fingers still caressing my back.

-I said no to Luffy's, why would I accept yours?- My fingers played with his earrings, golden as his eyes.

-Well, you should know the reason- His fingers caressing my lips, still red from before. My gaze still denied his offer. -And we have a big fluffy bear- He said with a tone he would make to talk to a kid. I jiggled. "_That's tempting not gonna lie"_

-Aand they have a Chopper, that's basically the same but in tiny- I finished the sentence imitating him and squeezing his puffy cheeks. -As I said the first time we met, I don't like being ordered around. Being in a crew and having a captain means I would have to do everything they say, so no- He closed his eyes, his arms now on my sides, really close to my chest, exhaling deeply. The atmosphere was now soft and enjoyable -But I can always accompany you as a visitor or something- Smirk on my lips, his face brightened.

-You'll wish you're part of my crew- Proudly his words made my smile wider.

-Why? To make all those men able to say they have a woman in their crew?- I mocked him.

-There's already one- He said, kinda surprising me. -Ikakku, she could teach you how to fight- His tone... Was he laughing at me? I tapped his shoulder, pouting as he smiled.

-Still, I'll reject your offer, Trafalgar Law- I said kissing his jaw,my hands on his neck. Before he could do anything a voice interrupted us.

-SISSS!- "_Oh god, not now"_ I got up, releasing Law after kissing softly his lips before my sister arrived. -Where were you?- She said doing little jumps, excited."_Just like a child" _Then her eyes traveled to Law, who was sitting in front of me, her face now with a suggestive look. -Ooh, you were with the **handsome** Trafalgar?- Her tone playful as I stood in front of her, my fingers tapping my hips.

-He was explaining me about these- I threw the pills to her, gaining a boring look from her. The surgeon got up, and putting his hat, left.

-See you later- He said, walking upstairs as we us both watched him go.

-And nothing else?- She said again with that look, playing with her eyebrows and putting the pot inside her pants' pocket. I smiled, eyes closed.

-Maybe- I said playful as well, opening my eyes to meet an excited Palm.

-I knew it!- But I led my fingers to my lips, shushing her.

-You must keep this a secret tho- I winked her, she nodding back.

-Oh by the way- She changed the subject, remembering why she came here. -Tomorrow we'll arrive to an island-

-Dressrosa? This soon?- I couldn't believe that, no way.

-Nah- Of course it couldn't be. -It's another one that's between Punk Hazard and Dressrosa. How weird would it be to travel such a long way without meeting more islands, am I right?- "_Well, kinda_..." -But we'll only stay for a day, for supplies and stuff- She turned, now her back facing me, she waved and ran upstairs.

-Where are you going?-

-I need to pee!- "_Goddammit"_

_._

_._

_._  
Oooh, how beautiful the inventions in their studio were. I wanted them all. **USOPP FACTORY** written all over the wall as I observed everything on the table and floor.

-So which one do you want?- Franky said behind me after he explained most of them. Usopp next to me, cleaning and showing the best ones they had.

-I'm not sure...- Hand on my hip, the other one with fingers playing with my chin, I doubted. -They all look awesome- I sensed how they felt proud, Usopp moving his hand to his hips.

-Oh, I know!- He said. -You said you're bad fighting, but what about shooting?- The big nose showed me a closed box. I nodded as I found easier using guns than weapons like swords or hammers. He seemed like a merchant trying to sell me his products. -Easy to carry, silent and precise. You can change from short to long distance, preferred to be used as sniper. Deadly indeed. -My eyes wide, sparkled watching the gun in front of me. A black rifle with some modifications you could add. Peephole, a longer canon... The black metal, almost like a night without moon, shined from the lamp light. -I made it for me, but once I tried it I didn't like it, I prefer my old one- I grabbed it, hypnotized by it.

-I love it!- I said hugging Usopp, then smiling Franky, both of them satisfied. -Thanks!-

-Well, you won the game, so that's your reward.- The robot said, now wearing his glasses. -You better SUUUPER enjoy it- "_Oh, I will"_

.

.

.  
-Sorry I didn't get any new swords for you- Me and my sister were on Crow's nest during my turn to do the watch.

-Don't worry, each one you sent me are safe, this one always with me- She raised her hand, showing me a colorful sword. -Onimaru Kunitsuma... How did you get it?-

-It was easier than you think- I said chuckling. -A rich old fart had it exposed inside his house during a mask party- She laughed, making my heart smile.

-Who would have thought...- Muttering, she got up from the ground where we were sitting. -Who do you think would win a fight?- She said catching my attention. -Zoro or Law?-

-Swordfight you mean?-

-Yep-

-Well...- Thoughts ran through my mind. -If devil fruit powers are allowed then Law, obviously... But if not, Zoro- I said getting up as well as looking out the window. Dark sky filled with stars filled the sight. Cold wind and hot atmosphere around us. -You could check it out yourself- I faced her again, smirk on my lips, seeing if she caught what I said.

-Challenge them?- She said stunned as I nodded. She hummed, doubting. -I guess... I could try-

-Also you could also take a look at their swords, they're pretty impressive-

-Should I dirty think that?- She said as we both chuckled. -One with three swords, the other one with a super long one... Do you think they mean something?- She hit me with her elbow playing with her eyebrows, suggesting dirty thoughts.

-And I thought I was the dirty minded one!- I was surprised by this face of hers, enjoying it nevertheless. Taking my eyes again to the sea, I observed light beyond it. -Is that the island you mentioned before?- I walked to the telescope, hoping I could see it better, even in the dark.

-Probably, the weather was good enough to make us arrive soon- And it was the island. Walking away, I went down Crow's nest, to the girl's room first. Waking them up, I went to the boys' room stepping a sleeping Caesar.

-Don't stomp me you brute!-

After waking them up, I explained about the island and everyone went their place, ready to land once we got there.

-Where's Law?- I asked myself, remembering not seeing him in the boys' room. I walked to the aquarium, just to find only myself looking at the fish. "_Where could a __tatooed__, edgy surgeon pirate go?"_ I thought, hitting my hand with my fist. -The library!-

OWO

I'm feeling really uwu writing this tbh  
I feel something is off, but fuck it, seems good so far (I think) *sweat drops*

Also sorry if I'm bad writing things like when they're kissing or something. I've never written anything like that (even less lemons, so prepare yourselves when it comes lmao)

Enjoying the reading? I hope you do!  
And as always

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	15. What a night

"I've searched all over the ship, if he's not here then I don't know where..." My hands kept moving me upstairs, seen above me the entry to the library and the bathroom beyond. Stepping into the room, I caught a breath, tired from the watch without sleeping, walking all over the ship and climbing the ladder.

-They could have put normal stairs instead of a ladder... phew- Hands on my knees, my eyes found a surgeon facing the library on the other side of the room. His eyes watching me for a second before turning to the bookshelf, silent. I approached him, hands on my hips. –You know we'll land any moment, right?- He hummed affirming what I said. –Then what are you doing here?- I dropped myself dead on the couch, facing the table in front of me, full of books. –Bad time to do research- Now sitting with elbows on knees, I played with my chin, seeing the cups of coffe and empty dishes on the table, next to the books. –U ok?- I said, now looking at him with my hand supporting my face, my cheeks puffed.

-Yes... why?- He said in delay, still searching in the same bookshelf, his eyes lost, eye bags under them larger than the last time I saw him.

-When was the last time you slept?- Getting up, I put my hand on his shoulder, eyebrows narrowed, worried. He simply looked me for an instance, closed his eyes and led his hand to them, tired. he grabbed my hand, somehow softly, and moved it.

Then he walked away, not looking at me, eyes still closed, his steps heavier and slower from the usual. Watching him walk away, I wondered.

The books on the table were all closed, dust on them with finger marks all over the covers, showing the colour under the dirty on them.

-What's wrong with him?- A voice said, a female one. Raising my eyes, I saw a figure a bit smaller than mine, dressed and ready for whatever we were going to do. Her arm resting on the ladder, hands held together. She must have encountered him on her way here.

-Not sure- Closing my eyes and walking to my sister, arms raised. I grabbed her clothes. –Nice clothes, are we going out now?- Leather covered her, elegant yet comfortable.

-Of course, this island is close to Dressrosa, so there must be a lot of _valuable_ things to take- She said as she started to go down the ladder. –And at night is when more people go out, at least the ones we look for- Smirking, I followed her as I wondered what the night would bring us.

.

.

.

-What you're all doing is stupid- She said, gaining my attention as I played with the cards she gave me. –And I'm even more stupid for following y'all- We kept walking down the street, crossing casinos and rich people on the way. Somehow this place sickened me.

-What do you mean?- I said, getting the king of hearts out of the deck.

-Going after Joker, THE joker- she said, now whispering. –If **anyone **knows we were involved in any of this, not only we both will be in danger, but the old man as well- Now in front of me to make me stop walking so I could listen to her. –You'll get us all killed- She started to raise her voice. Ignoring her, I walked past her, looking for someone worth to steal from as I kept playing with the cards. People were watching us, all dressed in expensive clothes, bathed in jewels. They must work for Doflamingo, otherwise, being so close to _his_ _reign_, they would be rotting from the starve instead of gold –Are you listening to me?- She said angry, now on my back.

-I can, and so could anyone- I kept walking with my face indifferent and voice calmed, now with the Joker card between my fingers. –We're close to Dressrosa, spies could be anywhere, so I suggest you to keep it down, for now- I stopped her with my arm, pointing an auction house. –There- Her face now showed confusion instead of annoyance.

-There are too many guards, you may enter unnoticed, but what you lack of fighting skills I lack it on stealth, you should know that- She pouted "_Not only in stealth" _I chuckled, meeting her gaze.

-I know- Staring her, I smirked knowing what to do.

.

.

.

-You may lack of stealth, but you can still steal without being noticed, that's something speaking of you-

-Shut up-

Finally inside the auction. I managed to keep some people on the entrance entertained with my card tricks as Palm grabbed a couple of invitations from the people around. And _voilà_, we were in.

-Why a frog- She complained about her mask. Everyone was wearing one to keep their presence a mystery, so we grabbed the first ones we found.

-Mine's worse, stop pouting and focus- A grunt came out of her, her fists tightening around the number 44 stick from the auction.

Arriving to the main room and sitting among the rest, we watched it go. Sometimes raising our numbers, never buying anything, always getting in our minds what we would take. The auction kept going, as a normal one would.

-Two more to go!- The woman on the scenario announced, my fingers tapping the number in my hands, wanting it to end already –If you didn't get anything now's your chance!- She said as a couple of figures got up and walked away.

-Those two never bet or did anything, right?- I asked my sister, who was next to me, focused on what they were going to show next.

-I wasn't paying attention- I hummed as she got excited for what they showed to the passionate and noisy public. However, something wasn't right.

-Be right back- I got up leaving the stick on the chair and started following them, uneasy.

-Don't get yourself killed- She said raising her number.

.

.

.

-Do you think this could be a chance to Mama?- A voice said under the mask. I was hiding behind one of the boxes ready to be given. The two figures, unrecognizable, arguing in front of me. We were on the back of the auction, where everything that was being sold was. My fingers running around the edge of the big box and my knees played with the dirt of the ground, my face half showing so I could see what was going on, my breath calmed and slow, silent.

-Why would Doflamingo interest her, even if the news were real, you think those two could do anything against him?- The other one said, both talking low. It was a pain to understand what they were saying without losing information of what was going on around me, even more when everything was dark. -I know we must capture him alive, but they others?-

-Better safe than sorry, the Straw Hats are docked here, should we finish them now and take him?- The other voice said, making me skip a beat. "_They're going after them"_ My breath now altered, mind going crazy. "_I must warn them"_. Moving my legs, I started walking away slowly.

-Better tomorrow morning, I'm tired from the auction- Barely seeing what was in front of me, I was tired as well. –Before the sun hits midday, they will be all dead and the _wedding_ guy with us- They laughed in the dark that blinded me as I kicked something, making a noise and cursing me to death. Silence was made as I froze in place.

-What was that?- They said shocked, their steps strong and menacing, getting closer and closer. "_I'm done"_ Just when I thought they would see me, an angel crossed in front of me and saving my ass. –Ah, it was only you- The masked man said relieved. I stayed frozen, praying they wouldn't move their gaze to me. –Go away, you scared us- They said, walking away. A cat meowed, sitting far enough to make them not see me.

When I saw the time I walked away the fastest I could, my heart about to leave my body as I searched for my sister in a hurry.

.

.

.

-Hey! Let me go!- Palm resisted as I grabbed her arm, making her almost run with me to the ship. "_They don't only want to kill them"_ –We didn't even have the chance to take anything from the auction!- She kept pouting, "_Wedding guy... what did they meant"_ –HEY!- She hit me as she freed herself from my hands, now standing behind me, eyes blaming. –What's going on?- She said, still angry. "_They said Mama..."_ –Answer me!- "_Big Mom?"_

-Not now, I'll explain later. But now... just follow me- "_What has to do Big Mom with any of this?!"_

-Explain, now!- She yelled, now gaining even more attention from the citizens than the one we had before, I was starting to panick. Before my mind started to work again, she led her hand to her burning cheek, her eyes hurt.

-I'm sorry!- I slapped her. I slapped my sister. Why? I was nervous, confused, and all I could do was slapping her for wanting some answers. What have I done? "_You slapped her"_ I slapped her? I...

-You're always sorry...- She walked past me, leaving me there, legs numb, fingers shaking, mind crazy. I wanted to scream, I wanted to punch something, to scratch, to break.

-Something wrong young lady?- A worn out deep voice said, my eyes gazed deadly and scared him for an instance. I took a deep breath, trying to put myself together.

-No...- I said, voice calmed. –It's nothing, thanks for worrying tho- And with that I walked away. Oh, how I wished we wouldn't have done a scene that day.

.

.

.

-Are you sure about that?- The navigator asked me, fists resting on her hips, eyes narrowed. I just nodded as she sighed. –Aight guys, time to keep sailing- She said, grabbing a den den mushi and giving it to Usopp, who was next to us, just listening. –Call everyone and tell them to come back to the ship, we'll get supplies in Dressrosa-

-Why is Big Mom after yo-

-But what about our disguise? You won't pretend us to wear that- The shooter said, both of them ignoring me as he grabbed some hats and fake moustaches.

-If Big Mom is really here we have nothing to do- She said, walking upstairs and disappearing from our sight.

-We'll have to do with this- He said sighing as he stared at me. –Thank god you heard them, and don't worry. We have Luffy on our side- He said getting up with the costumes and walked away to the studio.

-This is going to kill me some day...- I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, making a feminine laugh sound.

-For being a master in stealth you get scared a lot, careful or one day you'll have a heart attack- The archeologist said, calm and happiness in her face, her hand comforting me. I sweat dropped, tapping my thigh with my fingers. "_God, a cigarette now would be awesome"_ –Why don't you come take a bath with us?- She proposed. –You're quite dirty-

-Us?-

-You, Nami and me- She walked upstairs, bringing me with her as well. –She'll come once we sail, and that won't take long- Before entering where the ladder was, we encountered my sister, sitting on the green grass. Our eyes locked for a second before the guilt made me avoid her.

.

.

.

-Oooh my...- I grunted delighted as I entered the big bathtub, warm water comforting me and taking the fatigue out of me.

-Don't fall asleep- We both chuckled at that, I sat and observed how Robing washed her hair. –Something on your mind?- I hummed at that, trying to avoid her question. –You can tell me, I won't tell anyone- Bubbles were coming out of her hair as her eyes piercing mine deeply.

-It's just that I'm a horrible sister- I said, grabbing my legs and sinking my face into the water.

-You're the only one she has right now, I think it's not that horrible- Bubbles started to come out of my nose and raising inside the soaped water, exploding next to my ears. –You should just talk to her-

-Like she would listen to me- I said getting my face out of the water, staring the foam.

-She will, trust me- Water ran down her hair, taking all the soap with it. –And I bet that's not the only thing that bothers you, is it?- I kept quiet seeing her legs getting in the tub. –Y/N-

-Not... exactly- I said moving my hands to my chest as I moved backwards, now my neck hitting the edge of the tub. –Tell me. Have you ever... felt **something** for someone?- I said, now staring her face, her eyes closed enjoying the bath.

-More than once...- She said softly, now opening her eyes and smirking. –Is it because of Law?- Caught by surprise, I blushed and moved my arms fast and nervous.

-It...It's not what you think!!- I said gaining a laugh from her.

-Think what?- Another voice said playfully behind me, orange hair tickling my face.

-Nothing...- Embarrassed, I sank into the water, my thoughts raising like the bubbles. "_I wonder what happened to Law today"__ Suddenly_ I felt the water get into my lungs. I stood fast, searching for air and getting the water out of me. –DON'T DO THAT AGAIN, I COULD HAVE DROWNED!- I yelled to a laughing raven.

-You were filling the tub, I had no choice- She laughed softly, ladylike, but Nami was dying on the ground.

-You should see your face right now!- She said, trying to breathe. I cleaned the water from my mouth... and nose. My eyes ticking.

-Don't tickle me again in a situation like the one before!- I said pointing angry at Robin and staring Nami.

-Does that mean...- The navigator said getting up with a mischievous look on her eyes. –We can tickle you NOW!- She jumped onto me and tickling my side as I fought usellesly.

-S...STOP! PLEASEEE HAHAHAHA-

OWO

Sorry I took me so long to update this shit lmao, I've been busy and I didn't know how to continue ;_;

Buuuut here I am again, trying me best and hoping you had an awesome day.

I hope you enjoyed the reading, and as always

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	16. Promise me

-Isn't it a bit soon for you?- A female voice said behind me. I heard her kneeling down and sitting next to me.

The raising sun in front of us, the railing between my legs as the cold wood let me rest on it. The warm of the cup I was holding making part of my vision blur and the sweet smell making my nose fond with it.

-I could ask you the same, Robin- I said, leaving the cup next to me and laying on the floor, the colourful sky covering my eyes. I heard her grabbing the cup, taking a sip from the drink I was having, humming delighted by the taste.

-I'm used to getting up this soon, just like Sanji- The wood cracked as I sat again, my face now between the railing, my eyes heavy. -Did you sleep? You seem tired-

-With those drinks Chooper makes it's impossible not to sleep- A chuckle left my lips. -I just couldn't stay in bed-

-Have you talked to any of them yet?-

-No...- I grabbed the cup again, there was still some drink in it, so I swallowed it all, tasting it. "_Damn, I'll ask Sanji later for more"_

-Well... They must be sleeping yet, so wanna speak about something else?- After leaving the empty cup on the floor, I grabbed a cigarette and lighted it.

-Yesterday in the library, I saw some books with a weird language I've never seen before. What was it?-

-Well... It's an ancient language. For the poneglyphs, for example- The smoke was hitting my eyes because of the air, a soft and cold wind that could make me fall asleep any moment.

-And you can read it?-

-Yes- She simply said, I knew she was a famous archeologist, but understanding what the famous forbidden poneglyphs said? That's another level.

-Damn...- I said, smirking. -That's awesome... I bet you visited tons of places like palaces, ruins and all- She nodded, a warm smile on her face. -I wish I was there too- A sight came out of my lips as I finished what I was saying.

-I didn't know you liked archeology?-

-You never asked- I said a bit sassy. And sleepy. -And I find it exciting... For you to do it and other people, maybe for me visiting one or two of those places- I grabbed the cigar, exhaling the smoke and tapping it to take the ashes away. -But they always end up boring me- She seemed to almost want to burn my face with her gaze, something I found quite funny.

-I guess not everyone is made for that- She exhaled deeply as she got up, hand on her knee to support her weight. -I guess I'll leave you two for now- She said confusing me. "_The two of us?_ -See you later Y/N-

-Bye...- I got up as she kept waddling to the stairs. I brought the cigarette to my dry lips and turned just to face a raven with some _not as big as before_ eyebags. -And hi- I said, my arm resting on the rail. He just hummed, hands on his pockets. -Feeling better?-

-You could say so...- His eyes were on the ground, as if he was trying to avoid mine. -Y/N... Look- Oh oh, this didn't sound good, he didn't even used the ya thing. -I know you may want to help, and I appreciate it, but they don't know yet you're here so-

-You want me to leave right?- I finished, disappointment in my voice. His eyes seemed guilty, but his words were still there, never denying. -You think I'm useless or something right?-

-Y/N-ya, that's not what I said-

-But that's what you meant!- The smoke kept hitting my eyes, disturbing me and making them puffy. I grabbed the cigar and threw it next to my feet. His eyes met mine, speachless, I laughed. -Isn't that funny? You used me and now that **you think **I'm useless you're throwing me away as if I was a mere tool?- Hurt in my voice made him move, his arm reaching out to me.

-Y/N-ya...-

-But you know what's funnier?- I stepped back, avoiding his touch. My voice trying to avoid any feel -That you think I'm doing this because of you- I finished as if a spit came out of me, almost hate. He suddenly froze, not saying anything. -We're going to defeat Joker, and once that happens you will see how wrong you were. But I'll be gone from your sight by then because that's when our _alliance_ ends, so you won't have to worry much about it- I turned, now my back facing him, my steps feeling heavy.

-Y/N-ya, listen to me...- He kept saying almost begging, trying to stop me, but I was already to far.

.

.

.

Days passed as I kept avoiding almost everyone. I tried talking to my sister in vain, '_I don't wanna hear your excuses_' she'd say. On the other hand, Law was barely around, always locked inside the library. If Luffy and the others weren't so energetic and charming everything would feel... wrong, uncomfortable. "_Hasn't always been like this? Before them..."_ Sadly, it was.

Sat on the Lion's head of the ship, I watched the sunset, the cold air making my hair bristle. "_No wonder this place is Luffy's favourite"_ The views were incredible, the head was a comfortable place to stay, and if I was wearing a jacket to wrap me it would be perfect.

-You'll catch a cold- Someone said behind me, a soft blanket now over me.

-Says you- My eyes met the navigator, always wearing low cut clothes and bikinis. Now it wasn't an exception. –Is that a new one?- She was wearing a white bikini top with orange flowers stamped on it and some blue shorts.

-Yeah, isn't it cute?- She said, sitting next to me, supporting herself on one of Sunny's locks. I nodded, getting comfortable with the blanket. –You've been acting weird lately, everyone's worried- I grunted, the sunset was making the sky colourful, a beautiful view to loose myself in. She sighed. –Well, just for your information, we will arrive to Dressrosa in a couple of days, so get ready- She said getting up, almost defeated.

-Do you ever wonder what would have happened to you before you met Luffy?- I asked, wondering. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking.

-There are two options, the first one? I would have lost of tangerines trees, living with my sister back in Cocoyasi Village, but I doubt that would have ever happened- She said almost nostalgic, hands on her hips, proud. –If it wasn't for Luffy, I'd probably be dead- A smile formed in her face, shocking me after saying those words so cheerfully. –You better come dinner tonight or we'll force you- She said as she left. They all seemed so happy around him, even I was haunted sometimes by his charm. I watched them all getting inside, the tasty smell arriving to my nose and delighting me.

I got up, still carrying the blanket. Seeing the swordsman sitting on the ground with his swords, certainly not sleeping, I kicked him softly on the knee to catch his attention.

-We should be going inside already or Luffy will steal our food as well- Sighing, he got up supporting himself on his swords.

-I know what happened, and you should hear what he has to say- Zoro said bluntly, putting his swords inside his clothes. –After all you know what's like to not be heard, right?- My eyes moved to my sister, watching me over the railing, avoiding me once our sights locked for an instant. Before I could notice, the Marino beside me was already going upstairs, almost running. –Luffy, you better keep your hands off my food or I'll chop them!-

.

.

.

There I was, in front of the ladder that would lead me to the library, trying to keep myself together. Dinner already was over and most of the Straw hats sleeping, Palm sleeping tonight on my bed, still not wanting to hear me.

Hand on the ladder, feet on the ground still, my heart beating. I raised the other hand to grab higher the ladder, then the first one, and the other one again, my feet following under me. Reaching upstairs, I observed the library, it was a mess. Maps and pictures all over the table, couch and floor.

-Who's there?- A deep and tired voice rang, making me stare at the figure sitting on one of the couches "_I hope this is worth it"_. Silently, I went in front of him, who was still clearing his sight from what it seemed waking up. –Y/N-ya?- He asked, moving his glasses away, surprised. –I thought...-

-I'll give you **one **chance to explain to me why you said what you said- I sat on the table, moving carefully what was over it. I swallowed, feeling my throat dry. –Go ahead- He cleared his throat and sat more close to me, elbows on knees, moving his hands to wrap mine, his eyes staring mine.

-I don't want you to die- He simply said, shocking and enraging me. I could feel my throat burn.

-You really think I'm that useless?-

-I think you're a strong woman, more than most- I wanted to ask, but he kept talking. -Listen, this mission, I never intended or intend to come out of it alive- He said, his voice shaking, my eyes open wide. -Yes, I used you at first, but not now, now... I don't want anything to happen to you- My eyes keep searching for his, trying to see what they wanted to say to me. -Mugiwara-ya can make miracles happen, but that doesn't mean that either you, me or even your sister may be inside that miracle-

-So you want us out of danger- I said, my voice soft yet confused. They had a bright I never saw before in them.

-Exactly- His hands started to loose around me, but that was his mistake. I punched him, by his surprise.

-That's for using me- Another punch, he managed to catch this one. -That's for trying to take me out of the plans- Now that my fist was in his hand, I tried punching him with my other one, aiming to his face and being caught again. My fist shaking between his fingers. -And... That's for your _great_ suicidal mission- My voice was shaking as well, my eyes staring his shoes, his fucking shiny shoes.

-Y/N...- His voice was now soft, moving my hands away. -Every time someone I loved or cared for tried to help me died- "_So you're__ saying..._ His hands moved to my face, making me raise my eyes to him, who was now on his feet. -That's why my crew is out of this- "_That you care for me?"_ Frustration filled my mind and heart. -That's why I want you out of this- "_That you love me? Don't be ridiculous"_

-I don't give a fuck- I said, his eyebrows sinking. ”_He just wants me out of this"_ -I joined this because I wanted to, nothing will happen to me or my sister- I grabbed his hands, moving them away from my face. "_Because that's what he wants..."_ -Neither you, you dumb fuck- He smirked, eyebrows raising funny. "_Right?"_

-It's been long since I last heard you swear- He said moving his hands away, now on his own. "_Or does he __trully__ care..."_

-What you're gonna swear is that you'll make it out alive and you'll show me that bear of yours- "_Maybe..."_ My finger pointing him, almost touching his nose. He sighed and moved his head, his earrings clashing. Hands on his hips, he moved closer to my face.

-I guess I have no choice- "_Maybe I'm wrong for once"_ His eyes now seemed relieved, comfortable.

-No, you don't- "_Maybe he's not lying"_ Arms crossed, I frowned, the atmosphere felt lighter cozier.

-I promise- He kissed my nose, imitating what I did to him before at the aquarium and making me blush madly. _"I didn't know it was so effective..." _I thought, dying inside. -But, if I break that promise, please avoid either Shachi or Penguin to be the next Captain...- I was about to complain, but then I saw him kinda joking, almost mocking me. My cheeks now puffed.

-Those are stupid names for a captain anyways- I moved aside, now heading towards the ladder. A hand gripping my arm, strong yet careful.

-Stay with me tonight- "_I think..."_ He said deep and gentle. I doubted, even if I can't lie it was tempting. –Please- "_Maybe..."_ I walked again to the couch, his golden eyes watching me move, his earrings sounding every time he moved his head.

-I didn't know you used glasses- Grabbing them, I put them on, seeing him a bit blurry. I could still his face bright. A small smile on his lips making me glad I stayed. –And that you had such a horrible sight, damn- I took the glasses off, trying to recover my sight. He grabbed the glasses, leaving them on the table.

-I bet they look good on me anyways- "_Only good? They look sexy, gorgeous on you"_

-Don't exaggerate- Now his arms were around me, an 'oh?' coming out of him. –You look... decent- I said playing with him, my arms around his waist, my forehead on his chest, feeling his heart beating uneasy, my mind lost in his scent. I grabbed his blue sweater tight, pulling it and swallowing my feelings. "_When did I turn to be like this? Is it because of him? Because of the Straw hats? I would like to know..."_

-Keep it like that and you'll tear it- "_Could it be...?"_ His chin on my head, I could feel him moving his mouth as he spoke. –Or is it something you want?- "_That he's not the only one to steal something from me?"_ He said, almost in an aroused tone until he lifted my face, meeting my distressed eyes. He didn't say anything, he just hugged my tighter, trying to comfort me. –I have an idea of what's bothering you, it will be over before you think about it- "_Maybe I stole it too..."_ Disappointment filled me when I felt the empty air around me, the surgeon sitting on the couch beside us. –After all, aren't you her sister?- His hand grabbed my arm, forcing me to fall above him and skipping a breathe. –But tonight I don't want you to worry about anything- I moved, my hands on his chest, my heart wanting to exit mine. Now I was between his legs, my back resting on his chest, feeling it going up and down, his breathing calming me. "_Wouldn't that be funny?"_ –We'll have tomorrow, the day after it and all those that follow to worry- His arms around me, protecting me, his head resting on my shoulder, my neck on his. –Let's forget everything tonight-

"_That I've stolen his heart as well_?"

OWO

God it's taking so long to meet the heart pirates ^^'

But we'll meet them, don't worry about that lmao. I pretend to do some small time skips during the Dressrosa arc, otherwise it would be endless.

Also, I want your thoughts! Is the story going well? Getting slow or boring? Exciting or whatever! I want you to enjoy the story at its best so don't be shy lmao uwu

Another thing, I've been thinking about once I finish this story, or even when I have a block or want to write something else, to make a one shot book about Las or even other One Piece characters. What do you think uwu

ALSO THE NEXT** MAY PROBABLY** BE LEMON, SO I'M WARNING Y'ALL   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡0 ͜ʖ ͡0)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I'll stop bothering you lmao, I hope y'all enjoyed the reading and as always...

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️


	17. A night to remember

HII~ Long time since last A/N before the chapter begins, but I need to warn you about the _suggestive theme_ of this one in case someone's not really into it ^^'. (Yes, it's lemon)

My first time writing something like this, god I feel dirty AND wrong after it ngl, so I hope it's up to your expectations... 

ENJOY!

OWO

Many questions buzzed in my mind, not leaving me a second without worry or concern. One after another passed after my thoughts, from the slightest to the most concerning ones, randomly. I wanted to leave it aside, but somehow, I couldn't.

-Hey- The surgeon behind me still had his arms still around me. He somehow felt how I was feeling because I was tensed up. His hand now caressing mine as his lips grazed my neck, his warm breathing tickling my skin. -No more worries or problems tonight, remember?- It felt good, to be with someone like this. If anyone had told me a month ago that I would be chasing after THE Joker along with the Straw Hats, Samurais from Wano and the surgeon of death I would have laughed out loud thinking they were completely crazy, but here I was, me and my sister following them in this nonsensical mission. "_Sometimes life turns out interesting, right?"_ Whether it was fate or just a random succession of events, I had to say I really was enjoying it, and I wouldn't change it, would I?. –Are you listening to me?- His voice scolding yet somehow concerned ringed inside my ears, his earrings caressing my shoulders as he kept playing his lips on my neck.

The room illuminated thanks to the light above us, the dark starry sky making paints out of windows. Eyes lost in the map on the table, not really seeing anything as my mind was now on other things. My fingers caressed the surgeon's skinny ones, tracing the letters tattooed on them. My gaze now observing his hands, the concern slowly disappearing while I finished to follow every finger even if _death_ was written on them...

-I... I know- My voice weak at first made him move his head, now listening with his chin on my shoulder, his hands now grabbing mine softly. "_Is this really the so feared and cold pirate?"_ The feathers from his sweater tickling my skin. –It's just hard to not think about it, at least not right now, not me- His lips now kissing my hands, his fingers interlocked with mine. "_Is he really the heartless surgeon of death..."_

-Then allow me to help- Interrupting my though, he said as each one of my fingers were caressed by his lips, my skin shivering and my mind calming. Was this really what I wanted? To risk my life and my sister's for this man and the Mugiwara's crew? Locked in this ship with them awaiting for innumerable dangers? –Let me help you forget- His voice definitely put a charm on me, because I wasn't going to change this any time soon.

Loud kisses now on my jaw, his hand moving next to my face to hold it, caress it. My eyes traveled through the room, half closed from the delight his kisses gave me. My hand now held tight with his, the other one playing with his hair, his neck, his ears and earrings, fingers exploring carefully everything they touched.

His lips kept moving to my chin and slowly went down to my neck leaving a path of delight behind them. Suddenly, he found a sweet spot, a place that sent shivers down my spine the moment his soft warm lips touched it. I felt his mouth move, a smirk forming his lips. Oh he was enjoying this so much, but my mind was elsewhere just delighted by his touch. Fingers rolled between locks of black hair, a gasp came out of my lips when I felt the wet on the sweet spot, his lips sucking it as my skin shivered.

From that instant, his hand pulled apart from mine, now pulling me even closer, my waist under his arm. A grunt came out of him, almost shaking. My hand now moving to his, to grab him and touch him, move him closer. "_Are you really gonna do this now?"_ I froze and he stopped, somehow feeling me tensing up again. "_After all what's happening?"_ I got up, all of a sudden, leaving him sitting on the couch, his hands still raised from his grip. "_What's wrong with me"_ I couldn't, no. I didn't deserve it, even less now. Fists tighten, my face heating up. Was it for being aroused from before? Or was it shame?

-Law... look- I said, still my back facing him. I heard him getting up, his shoes loud against the silent ground. –I really... appreciate you, and I would love...- I turned, my eyes meeting his face, but never his eyes. "_He must be disappointed"_ I wanted to run, to escape, but that would be... not called for. "_Just like everyone else"_ –I would love to continue with this...- He got before me, now entirely facing me. –I would really love to, but- And that was it, he shut me up with his lips, surprising me. His lips still wet from before and a little puffy crushed against mine, dry but soft. My eyes shut down, glad for what he was doing, my hands now behind him, pulling him closer as the kiss was slowly heating.

Pulling apart I finally met his eyes, expecting them to be disappointed, or even worse, pitty. But they weren't.

-I know you don't like to be ordered around...- A snort left his lips as I stared him, definitely fallen for him. His eyes, they were warm and bright, melting me with his glare, piercing me like trying to stab every thought I had inside me that wasn't him. His golden eyes somehow had a gray bright, as if they wanted to change from colour anytime, his cheeks warmed up and his breath uneasy. –But at least try to hear me out- His finger tips caressing my lips, now red and puffy. –Just for tonight, please- This was the first time I heard him say please, the first time he actually talked to me like that, the first time... I loved someone's touch.

-Why- Is all my lips managed to pronounce. His eyebrows raised, confused. –You... are distant, almost cold with everyone else... but me. You're nice, you're different- I still had my hands behind him, but they were looser. Both into a hug, my chin went from resting on his chest to my nose, hiding in him. "_Why is he so fucking tall?"_ I smiled at that, but he didn't saw it as I wasn't facing him. His hands, one stayed in my back, the other moved behind my head, pulling me even closer and making me almost unable to breathe.

-After all we've gone through and you still don't know?- And they moved again, fingers grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up. –You're dense, you know that right?- A smile in his lips, a genuine one that made my heart skip a beat. I could feel my face heating, my eyes frozen and lost in his.

I hid again in his chest, a hum coming out of me as I melted within his arms, his head resting on mine. "_Maybe... I could enjoy this"_ My fingers grabbing his sweater, gripping it tight. "_What harm could it do?"_ And released it, pulling apart from him and grabbing his hand. His eyes were quiet, just observing curious my moves. I led him to the sofa, pushing him and making him sit on it, playful and craving look on his eyes. My knees on both of his side I sat on his thighs, hands moving to his face, his eyebrows raised funny.

-What?- I asked, almost dry.

-Nothing- He said kissing my cheek. –It's just that I'm enjoying this- Another one on my nose. –So...- And in my lips, soft and quick. –So...- another one. –So much- Our nose tips almost touching, his eyes watching mine so close my view became blurry _"They seem gray now... Why?"_ . Eyes closed, I chuckled, covering his addictive mouth with my fingers, my hand receiving tickles from his goatee.

I remained silent, but still I answered, my lips crushing his, now hungry, looking for more. Tentatively, he darted his tongue against my still closed lips demanding for entrance, a soft grunt coming out of him shaking my mind as I opened my lips allowing him to enter, his tongue pressing mine and delighting me in a way I couldn't think straight, my mouth molding around his. It was soft, but passionate, making me wish it could last forever as his fingers grabbed my thighs so tight I could barely move. Reaching for air, we pulled apart, our eyes locked and his mouth smirking.

-I've been waiting for this for a while- His cracking and low voice hypnotized me again, again and again. It always did it, but lately... It was... Oh, there weren't enough words to explain what, not only his voice, but his eyes, his hair, his mouth, his words, his... everything made me feel like. –I've been craving for you so long... Wanting you- His hand moving hair from my face, I grabbed it and kissed the E and A written on his fingers. I couldn't hold a snort, a smile forming in my lips.

-What can I say, I'm irresistible- Provoking a tiny laugh from him, his hands moving to my waist, his face getting closer to mine. –Also, you've stolen something from me, so if I can't take it back...- I played with his earrings, his eyes, hungry but listening. –You'll have to pay with something equal- A smirk formed in my lips.

-And, what's that exactly?- He said husky, my skin shivering from his touch. His eyes hungry, a shine of gray in them, not any longer the usual gold they had before.

-You'll see soon...- Smashing my mouth on his to capture another kiss, my hands moving on top of his clothes, exploring his covered body. –Ah!- I made a high pitch when I felt his hands on my butt, squeezing it and pulling me closer. My face, now as red as a beetroot, stared him in surprise and delight nonetheless. He smirked, funny and lustful. Aroused, I licked his lips and moved to his neck, leaving a small trail of pecks and saliva, his skin burning from the touch, fingers digging deep in my flesh. In some other moment it would hurt or annoy, but somehow, it was turning me on.

-Take off your clothes- He whispered dangerously next to my ear at the same time he spanked me, a small cry of pleasure emerging. –Now- Finishing, he bitted my collarbone almost sighing huskily.

-What if I refuse?- I risked it, testing him as I liked my lips, eager.

-Well...- His hand raised slowly, sculpting my body, following every curve until they were on my waist under my clothes. His cold fingers playing with my sides, craving for my skin, my touch. –I'll have to tear it appart- His lips stopped touching, now his tongue tasting my skin leaving a warm path wherever he passed. My collarbone, my neck, above my chest... I pressed his face closer due to the feels I was having, my hand grabbing tight his hair, his teeth biting the cloth along my skin tenderly. A low hum leaving me as he kept playing, testing me.

-If you put it that way- My voice almost breathless said as I adjusted myself on him, feeling _him_ in a way that made me gone crazier in my mind. My hands no longer waiting, grabbing the shirt I was wearing. –I don't have a choice- My view leaving for instants, taking the shirt off and meeting the lustful gaze on him, checking me upside down.

Before I noticed I was on my back, the couch touching my bare skin, his hands gripping my forearms leaving me no escape. His lips now on my bare belly leaving kisses side to side, slowly going up and biting tenderly my covered and aroused breast provoking a low silenced moan.

-Don't hide it- Husky and breathless he told me. –Let me hear you- His head now besides me, his breath colliding with my warm ears as he kept moving his hips, adjusting on mine. –Let me hear how much you desire me- Melting to his words, I saw him positioning on his knees, taking his sweater off and leaving me his godlike body to watch, tattoos all over it and giving him an even sexier and mysterious aura. Amazed by them, my fingers moved, tracing lines all over them. –Enjoying the view?- He said grinning, his eyes watching carefully every move I made.

-I never saw them, they're weird...- I wanted to kiss them, to taste them, to taste_ him_. But before I could do anything, his lips grazed mine, never touching, gray deep in my eyes. –But beautiful...- I whispered before our lips locked again for mere seconds, making me crave for more. "_Goddammit, why is he so fucking addictive"._

Then he moved his hands, now behind my back looking for a zip to unzip, thoughts finally making me realize and move my hands over my breasts, covering them before he could take off the piece of cloth completely. Confusion clearly visible on his face.

-I...- My face heating up, not knowing it could heat up any more.

-Oh true...- He muttered as I gripped tight around my chest. –You've never done this, have you?- He said kissing my neck, founding the affirmation at the feeling of my sudden tensed muscles. –Listen to me...- His hand moved and rested softly above mine. –You're beautiful no matter what- Then moved them slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. –And nothing would change that- My hands now on my side, my chest now completely nude under his gaze made my heart beat so hard it could be seen. I could hardly breathe, nervous and anxious. Something wet directly to my nipple caught me by surprise, something moved around them, sending unreal pleasure and making me suppress every moan eager to come to light, my mind going numb. –See?- He said separating finally, my eyes amazed on the ceiling as I trembled, tiny noises still coming out of my throat. I felt as if I was going to collapse any minute. –Bad girl...- Gaining my glare, I saw him licking his wet lips and his hungry eyes. –Didn't I told you to let me hear you?- God that voice, that low husky voice was so... so... -What am I gonna do with you...?- My body still trembling wasn't ready for that kind of touch... not there.

-L...Law- I moaned, now loud enough to make him smirk satisfied, his arm around my neck making our faces get closer, his other hand on the other way...

-Hmmmm, do you like it?- His finger stroking above my panties, not unable to keep myself straight, my legs shaking around his hand, my nails digging into the couch's leather. –You're so wet, who would've thought you were such a naughty girl-

-I... I feel weird...- I managed to say, moans coming along every small breath I did. My eyes still lost in the ceiling, lost in the pleasure. –L...Law... I- He hushed me, the hand that was behind my neck now was caressing my face, his finger inside my mouth. Not able to say anything I bit it, not hard neither soft, but enough to make him groan.

I felt him trying to get inside my panties, his fingers playing with the fabric.

-Someone's up there?- A female voice said. I froze.

-Robin-ya, is that you?- He said trying to kept himself straight, never leaving my eyes as he got up, finger on his lips, hushing. –Is there something wrong?- I saw him getting close to the ladder, just enough to show his head. I moved, still shaking and with my mind numb from before. My heart racing after hearing the archeologist talk.

-Have you seen Y/N?- "_Fuck, shit, crap"_

-She went upstairs, taking a shower right now- The surgeon said, kneeled next to the ladder, never moving. –You need her for something?-

-No, it's just that I haven't seen her in a while, I thought she would be here with you- I tried getting up, failing at first and falling, luckily not making a sound. –You're red and sweating, are you ok?- "_Oh oh"_ I thought she would find out, but Law managed the situation better than expected.

-I've been doing some workout, I was thinking in taking a shower after Y/N-ya finished- I sighed relieved. "_Not bad"_ A silent chuckle left my lips, now getting up successfully, watching the raven in front of me still kneeled.

-I see- Her voice sounded. I was impatient for her to leave, craving still for the raven. –Well, I'll be going then, have some fun you two- Aaaaand I didn't know any longer how to breathe. I saw him froze just as I did, our eyes locked. After some time I couldn't keep it anymore and laughed, knees hitting the ground.

-Oh shit, she found out!- I was still trying to stop laughing, Law getting up as if nothing happened. –Law?- I said before looking at his pants. "_Oh my..."_ I could feel my face heating up again. He was hard, and he was coming to me. I tried to talk without stuttering, failing miserably. –A...are y...you ok?- I said, face palming inside from such a stupid question.

He kneeled to my level and locked our lips, our tongues playing. His hands, one on my waist moving me closer, the other one on my breast, massaging it and playing with it. As I made little moans I searched for his pants, unzipping them. Before I could put them down he grabbed me by my armpits, raising me as I surrounded him with my arms, still kissing, tasting each other. I moaned in his lips surprised when I felt his member as I put my legs around him. I swallowed once we pulled apart, a mischievous smile on his lips.

-Come, let's find some place more private- My lips all over his neck, kissing, biting and sucking him. –Room...- He groaned, raising a hand as the other held me. –Shambles- And suddenly the surrounding changed to....

-The bathroom? Really?-

-Every bedroom is occupied with them sleeping, the others are not... Exactly private- He said kneeling down, leaving me on the cold floor. –And I told Robin you were bathing so...-

-Still not very romantic- I chuckled, my hands travelling all his body down to his pants. –Still... let's enjoy- I could only think about him, right here and right now. I pulled down his pants, his gaze on me. I stopped, observing his lifted underwear and hard breathing.

-Hey- He said softly, grabbing my hands with care. –If you're not ready we can stop, but you have to say it now because later I won't be able to stop- His husky voice sent shivers down my spine, but his words made my heart melt.

-N...no- I said shaking my head. –I wanna do this with you- I got on my knees. –I wanna do this now- He grinned, still grabbing my hands.

-Then let me make it for you, it's your first time, isn't it?- I avoided his gaze, looking down just to meet his erect... "_Oh god..." _Bad idea to look down. –I'll take that as a yes- A smooch left on my forehead, his hands leading me down to my back touching again the cold floor. –Allow me, baby- He said sensually next to me ear as he unzipped my still on pants and pulled them down. –This is your night, let's make it worth it- Breathed in, breathed out, his earrings brushing my lips as he kept whispering me things I barely understood from how low and husky his voice was at the moment.

-Ah!- I moaned in awe when I felt him stretching my panties and releasing them, hitting my skin. I heard him groan at my moan, making me even wetter than I was before. He moved, his nose almost touching mine.

I bit my lips, almost bleeding when I felt him entering me with his fingers, moving around. I kept humming, trying not to moan too loud.

-Still holding back?- He whispered kissing my upper lip, my chin, my neck... he kept going down and ended kissing my hip, raising his head and seeing my eyes observing him, lost in pleasure from his fingering. –Then I guess I'll make you unable to hold it...- Taking his wet fingers from inside to lick them. "_I might go insane..._" I thought, observing him craving as he cleaned his fingers with his tongue, teasing. And finally, he raised my legs open, his head in between them, thighs tickling from his hair.

-W...what are you going to AH!- I was cut when he kissed my clitoris, so soft yet so strong.

-That's better- He chuckled, still kissing me. I grabbed him by his hair, vanished into pleasure. –Get wet for me baby-

I moaned loud, covering my mouth with a hand, now unable to contain myself when now what was tasting me was his tongue, going in circles around my clit. I couldn't think straight anymore.

-You taste wonderful- He said getting on his knees and licking his lips, leaving me panting, but somehow I felt I was unfinished. The surgeon rested his hands on both my sides, his body above me.

I felt a strong hand moving mine from my mouth, now my moans and cries all out. I bit my lip, about to lose my mind completely. I closed my eyes feeling his hard and covered member rub my womanhood slowly and sensually, eyes rolling back.

-Does it feel good baby?- In another situation that nickname would have made me punch him in his pretty face, but right now, damn it was turning me on. –I hope you are...- With a smirk he kissed my nose tip and positioned, ready to take his underwear finally. Eyes open wide I stared at his now nude member. Shaking, I nervously laughed.

-Oh shit- I covered my face with both of my hands, embarrassed. I've seen naked men before, but never in a situation like this. What was the difference? "_Why is he making me feel like this?" _He grabbed my hand and leaded it to his hard penis.

-Here, touch it...- He said softly, I could feel how he was trying to contain himself. –Feel it, the soft touch... The one I want you to feel every time you're with me- I touched it, grabbed it unsure and heard him low groan. I smiled inside, seeing the pleasure I was bringing him just by my bare touch. I started to move around it, in and out. His hand, grabbing my thigh hard, trying to suppress his groans.

-Weren't you the one telling me to moan out loud?- I said teasing him, craving for him harder than ever. His wondering gray eyes watching me getting close to his member. "_I don't know how to do this"_ I thought nervous, trying not fuck it all up. "_I've seen others do it so... Fuck it"_ I kissed it, his groans now louder. It tasted... weird, but addictive. I was about to put it inside my mouth when his hand grabbed my chin and avoided it.

-No- He simply said, now laying on me, weight resting on his arm by my side. –Tonight is yours- I felt how hard he was containing, his eyes closed trying to think straight as his fingers went again to rub my clit, my moans shut down with his lips, his hungry and tasty lips. –Are you ready?- His voice tender asked. I caressed both of his cheeks with my hands, and nodded. I saw him lay his eyes on me for every move, sight or breathe I made.

I felt now something bigger touch me, not his fingers anymore. Breathing agitated, I glared him.

-A...are you sure it will get in?- I was nervous, but pleased. Even more when I heard him chuckle.

-It will...- I felt it go inside a bit, waves of pleasure all over me. –But it may hurt- "_Hurt?"_ I though, enjoying him getting slowly inside of me, his cock feeling tight around me. But my eyes told him more, I wanted him to thrust me hard, make me numb. That was obviously until he reached there...

-L...Law- Fear in my voice when I felt something inside of me, hard and unwilling to let him pass. One of his hands interlocked his fingers with mines, the other one caressed my hair, trying to calm me down.

-Shhhhhh- He said, stopping just a second. –I will hurt just a bit- Before he thrusted inside me completely and breaking that something, now instead of pleasure I could only feel pain, hurt. I was about to scream but his lips stopped me. He never moved, his legs not allowing me to either, neither his arms. –It's ok- He said softly, kissing my cheeks and forehead, trying to calm me down. I was stiff, tensed up, unable to move from the pain.

-It...it hurts- I could feel a tear in the verge of falling. –Law- He kissed my eyelids, I wanted to escape, but he wouldn't allow it.

-It's ok, just wait a bit- He whispered, tracing kisses down my jaw. –You're beautiful, you know that? From every possible view, and I promise the pain will pass- He finished giving me tender kisses on my lips, his hand still caressing as I kept groaning from the pain. -But now I need to stay still-

It wasn't long until I started to calm down, the pain starting to disappear as wekl, glad he was right. Suddenly I felt like I needed to move.

-Move- I said softly, no longer in pain but in urge to feel him. –I need it- I said with a desperate sigh, his lips crushing mine as he slowly started to move, always with care.

-You're going to love this, baby- He said with a smile, his eyes still lustful but with a bright of tenderness. He moved slowly, but when he saw I really wasn't in pain, his moves started to be faster and filling. Completely committed to him at the time, I moved my free hand to his back, my nails digging in his skin. –Enjoying it?- He groaned from my nails, breathless from the thrusting.

-You could say... hmmm so- I kept moaning. Groans and panting could be heard all over the bathroom. My hips colliding madly against the floor as my nails kept digging inside his flesh.

I opened my legs wider, leaving him more to deepen. His hand leaving my hair and moving to my leg, raising it and grabbing it. I tightened around his hand and back.

-L...Law!- My words came unknown. –Faster, over there!-

-You're so tight baby- Sounds of clapping filled the room, the atmosphere dense, heavy from the sweating. He started moving faster, harder. His mouth on my breasts, sucking and biting. I couldn't hold it anymore, I felt it coming. Biting my lip and closing my eyes, I was about to cum.

-Law... I...- I was about to cry from the pleasure, but his lips avoided it, silencing every sound my mouth wanted to let out, absorbing my pleasure screams and keeping it for himself. I could feel every limb, every inch of my body tremble, my hands losing every strength they had. Now that I was done, it was his turn.

-I'm so close... look at me- He said hardly, barely keeping himself straight. His thrust kept going for a little, still sending waves of pleasure. I observed his lustful gray eyes, hearing him groaning breathless. And finally, one last thrust where I felt warm inside of me.

I was so lost into the moment I didn't care, I just observed every inch of his face, wondering in delight as he collapsed over me. I could hear his breathing calming and coming back to normal every passing second.

-Feeling good Fluffy?- I said softly and kinda mocking him. He chuckled, kissing my collarbone and moving aside.

-I should be asking you that, Y/N-ya- He said, a grin all over his stupid beautiful mouth. He grabbed my hand, and started kissing it. We were both on the floor, silent, at ease. –I didn't hurt you did I?-

-Not a bit-

-Did you like it?-

-I wouldn't mind to repeat- We both snorted, his eyes tender.

-Good- He got up, still holding me. –We should take a shower, I'll help you clean yourself- I was about to ask him what was he talking about when I looked down, seeing red and white, blood and cum. I froze at the sight. –Hey look at me- He forced me to face him and kissed my lips. He kept quiet, his forehead resting on mine. I couldn't ask for more. –We should really take that bath- Breaking the moment, he helped me incorporate, but I felt my legs go numb and fall miserably. I raised my eyes, meeting a mischievous and proud look on his eyes. It was pissing me off that he just stood there watching.

-You dickhead- So I punched him hard enough to make him react. –Help me or I'll tear that goatee of yours apart-

.

.

.

After our bath, we walked out the room. Well. He walked out with me on his arms.

-How annoying- He sighed.

-And whose fault is that!- We were now dressed with the clothes we had before, so he wasn't actually wearing any sweater, neither I was.

-All mine- He simply said. –And I'm enjoying it, very much- Again that smirk, I would break that nose of his just to stop it. But his eyes were golden again, no gray to be seen. "_How weird" _–And talking about mine...- He left me on the couch as he sat next to me, his fingers tracing lines all over my torso. –You, are mine- He said, tapping my chest for every word his mouth let out.

-Huh, I'm not yours you Fluffy dickhead-

-You are now- With his other hand, he grabbed the bra and shirt that were on the sofa. –So put something before someone comes in or I want to make something with you-

-Like what?- I said, curious and playful.

-Who knows...- Now whispering. –I might dissect you- His eyes were dark, just like his smirk. I was unimpressed, but still uneasy until he bursted into laughter. –Just kidding- He planted a kiss on my lips, getting up. –Or am I?- He muttered.

-Don't play with me Fluffy- I said kicking his ass with my bare foot.

-Whatever- He started to walk away, his back showing the marks I left him. "_I guess I might be yours, but I marked you so..."_ I thought and smiled devilish, licking my lips until I realized he was going to the stairs.

-Where are you going?- I said almost needed, so I changed a bit the tone. –Why don't you stay with me a bit?- I said softer, more tender, realizing it probably was almost the same as the tone as before, cursing me.

-You think I would waste such a good time without you?- His words surprised me deeply, blushing hard to them. –I'm just going to make an special drink for you, I'll come back in a bit-

-Special?- I repeated, wondering.

-I guess you don't remember we didn't use any protection, do you?- He said, his golden eyes staring me one last time, his body already half way through the ladder's gap. I almost choked on my saliva with that. –That will do the job- And finally disappeared from my sight.

I stayed on my back, facing the ceiling. "_I can't believe this happened"_ I snorted to that thought. "_But I'm glad it did"_

I tried to sit, putting on some clothes on as I waited for him to come back, a smile always on my lips.

OWO

Ok so... it turned out longer than I expected... I don't know how to feel about it.

I said this was my first time writing a lemon, and god it was hard. I even had to take a break from once in a while... Geez

I don't know what else to say, so ;-;

I hope you enjoyed the reading, and as always...

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!**♥️


	18. Not every story has a happy ending

-It tastes like shit- I pouted sipping a bit from the cup Law brought me.

-I'm a doctor, not a cook- He said bluntly, sitting on the table in front of me, still bare chested. –Drink it- He said as I tried to swallow that revolting... whatever it was.

-Ugh...- "_No other way around_" I pinched my nose and drank it in a second, nausea kicking in. –Frigging... crap... ugh!- Leaving the cup on the ground, I tried to keep a straight face. "_Come on, it's just a drink, what are you, a pussy?"_

-How dramatic-

-Humour me- I smirked, finding his eyes on my lips. I looked down his chest and observed his tattoos, they all had something in common, the heart. –Hmmmm-

-What is it?- He asked, catching my eyes on his tattoos. I raised my leg, resting my foot on his thigh.

-Your tattoos...- I licked my lips just to taste again the awful drink from before. "_Ugh"_ –They mean something don't they?-

-You could say so- He said sighing. Closing his eyes, doubting. –They... are related to the man I want to revenge- He simply said, making my eyes narrow.

-What was his name?-

-Corazon- I snorted gaining a death glare from his part.

-Corazon? Like the heart?- His gaze was still there. –Is that why you have heart tattoos all over you and your crew is the _Heart _Pirates_?_\- He stood quiet, listening to what I was about to say. His face stiffen. –I thought at first that your crew's name was because of you being a surgeon...- I laid down on the couch, the view now turned. –Or even because you could steal hearts... but this?- I remained silent a few instants, thinking. – I never thought of something like that... You must really be in debt with him- His face softened.

-You could say so...- "_No" _I thought "_There's more behind"_ –But his name wasn't truly Corazon, it's just that people knew him that way. Even I called him Corazon- I reached for my pants's pocket with hope and touching a small box "_Yes!"_ I thought grinning, grabbing a cigar in front of him, a smile on my face.

-What?- I lighted the cigarette, eyebrows narrowed to him.

-He used to smoke...- His tone was almost nostalgic. –When I encountered you, your scent... reminded me of him-

-You almost sound in love- I mocked him, giggling. –Don't tell me you slept with me because I reminded you of him- A snort came out of my mouth as he stared at me funny.

-No, for fuck's sake- His hand now covered his eyes, mine over my mouth to cover the exaggerated gasp I did.

-You said a bad word!- False surprise and A LOT of exaggeration in my voice, he just flipped me off as I burst a laugh. –You keep surprising me Dr. Fluffy!- I got up, feeling still a bit numb but able to stand and laid down on the floor, my face meeting the cold wood.

-What are you doing?-

-It's cold... and the couch was uncomfortable- I met his confused eyes, one of his eyebrow raised. I led my hands to my stomach, fingers tapping it. –You still haven't told me his name, the real one- He moved to the couch where I was.

-His name... was Rocinante- "_Oh shit"_ I felt cold water falling on my face when I heard that name.

-Wait, wait, wait- I stood as quickly as possible, knees on the ground, hands supporting me on the floor. –Rocinante? Donquixote Rocinante??- My eyes would fall any moment from how wide I opened them. He just nodded.

-You know who he was?- His voice showed confusion.

-Who didn't?!- I stood, hands on the air from the intensity of my words. –He was in everyone's mouth when he was killed by the Joker for months!- His golden eyes now were darker, hearing that name pronounced. I breathed uneasy. –So...- "_That ability..."_ Realization came sudden to my mind. "_No way" _–You're that kid, the one that was from that city... Flevance? I thought he... you died- His eyes, empty and lost. The atmosphere now felt heavy.

-Well, I'm pretty much alive- His voice, the same as his eyes. I just sat on the floor again, listening. –He... saved me. He died because of me. Now all I can do is revenge him- Anger and hate filled his eyes. –I'll kill him without remorse, without hearing a word of his... after all isn't that what he did to Corazon, to his own _brother_?- His voice could make anyone froze in place from how bloodthirsty it was. "_Should I tell him?"_

-Law... do you know why he really killed him?-

-Because he _betrayed_ him...- "_How would he take it?" _–He never really cared he was his brother- His words showed pain. "_Should I?"_

-The Joker... Doflamingo- I said gaining his stare again. –When eh... that thing happened, it was when everyone in the underworld was watching him, keeping an eye on him. So he basically was gaining his reputation by then- He was listening carefully, checking every word. –The people involved were basically the worst... when his brother betrayed him, he killed him, not only to show everyone he was trustworthy... but to avoid a far worst destiny for him... For you-

-What... what do you mean?- He said almost growling, not believing what I said.

-Let me explain- His eyes showed anger. –Please...-

-Say that again!- There were so many feelings in his voice, I could no longer know how he truly felt, his eyes blinding, locking themselves under the hate. –What do you mean by explain?! There's no excuse on what he did!- But he acted more and more nervous by each passing second. Did I say the atmosphere was heavy? Well, now a knife would cut it perfectly.

-The... business that Rocinante- He flinched at his name. –His brother.... Basically destroyed to the Joker were related to them, to the underworld, and they were angry at whoever destroyed it- I swallowed, worried for his reaction. –If Joker hadn't killed him, they would have been after him, after you and the Joker himself. And trust me, they wouldn't have just killed you all...- My voice lost strength on the last word, my eyes examining him, following his moves, a bit scared.

-No...- He just said, his voice broken making me feel guilty. –It can't be!- He got up with rage and grabbed me by my clothes, almost choking me and lifting me up, the cigarette in my mouth falling. His anger was blinding him. –You work for him, right?- "_What, no"_ I could barely breathe. –That's why you approached me, to stop me- His words were cutting like a knife through all of me. –I should have never trusted a thief like you- He spitted, my heart broken. "_I should have never..."_

-L....Law!- I grabbed his hands, trying to get him off me without upsetting him anymore. –I would never betray you... please-

-How do I know you're speaking truth?- I felt his hate invading me, making me flinch at the thought.

-I... can't- "_How could I?"_ –I can only show you by my actions, so please. Give me a chance- He grunted, breaking his gaze with me, thinking.

-And how will you do that exactly? I'm not risking my mission, not after all that happened- His words were still sharp, but his rage at least now was gone, only confusion and hate left.

-I work... or used to work for the underworld, not Doflamingo. But know things about him that you...-

-I've worked for him longer than you've _ever_ heard of him, what do you know that I don't?- This was going to be hard, but I had to give it a try.

-New people working for him, their abilities... where is everything placed- I swallowed dry, sweat down my neck. –I can try to explain, I have contacts as well. So you can ask whatever you need anytime- He just grunted, releasing me as I felt the ground again touch my feet. I sighed relieved, and told him to sit.

-Don't waste my time- I still couldn't believe how fast he went to warm and kind to this... cold hearted, his aura telling he could kill me whenever he wanted. To be honest, I had fear all over me.

I explained him about some spies, new incorporations like Sugar and her ability to turn people into puppets and else.

I realized how his eyes softened by each passing minute, listening to me. They were on the edge of closing at times, fatigue showing up.

Sometimes he would say he already knew about things I told him, but that helped him know I was actually telling the truth. "_I won't risk it, not now, not them"_

After years working as a thief and spy for them, forced to do things I never wanted to do and live throught so much shit... I didn't feel anything towards what we were going against. Yes, I cared about my sister, maybe even the old man. But nothing would happen to us, not with them by our side. May hell take me otherwise!

-That's all I know for now, you can ask my sister for more- I explained as I watched his face, more relaxed than before, still a bit angry tho. –I stopped getting information from him and... well... mostly everyone working for the underworld after I stopped working for them- I stated, clearing my throat once in a while.

-I thought you still worked for them- More a question than a statement was what he said.

-Not... exactly- I pouted a bit saying that, giggling nervously. –I still have to report everything I do and, sadly, give part of what I _gain_. But apart from that... I don't have to follow anyone's orders whatsoever- I broke our eye contact to watch the ground. –And in return I stay uninform of basically most stuff happening there- Getting lost in mind for instants, I regained composure and saw his face, mixed up.

-I... I'm sorry-I felt relieved... kinda, by hearing those words. –I... It's just.... That's a lot of information and... I just- He was having a hard time to apologize, and I found it kinda cute to be honest. I watched him funny –I didn't want to emmm, doubt you or say those things?... but I had to, kinda- "_Excusing yourself, huh? I'll have to write down you're not into make an apology, at all"_

-You had all the reasons to- I got up, sitting on the table in front of him and seeing how he buried his face under his tattooed hands. My face straightened, smirk disappearing –But let's not think about that anymore- I wanted to drop the subject, it was uncomfortable for us both.

-Yes, I think- He sighed after a while. Showing his face and moving hands to his knees, he got ready to get up. –But if I find anything you said was a lie, I'll dissect you- He said almost threatening, but with a smirk on his face. "_How do I take that? You bread maniac"_

-Whatever- I said shaking my hands to give it less importance. "_Should have I really told him?"_ –Why don't you just lay down on the couch and try to sleep. You haven't in while, and with that mood you'll only be more of a dickhead than you usually are- I gave him a funny look as he raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh, starting to move to the ladder, me following behind.

-Sleeping on there would kill anyone...- The atmosphere now felt lighter, relieving me. –Why don't you come with me, Y/N-ya?- He said, no smile or grin to be seen, but his expression was more relaxed, something that I really appreciated.

-Sure- I followed him as he started to go down the ladder. –I still think the Heart Pirates fits you because of your hobby of stealing hearts- Almost giggling for the two sided mean of the sentence, I put a foot on the stairs, getting ready to go down. -And instead of surgeon of death it should be doctor heart stealer-

-Well what can I say?- I heard his voice below me. –I like to _mess _people around- "_Oh... he just didn't make a pun"_

.

.

.

-Don't fucking tell me we... ugh- Making a disgusted noise, I stared at the colourful sky, sun raising far beyond the horizon.

We both stayed almost stunned and clearly falling asleep on our feet.

-Oh, there you are. Breakfast's almost ready- A male voice said making my eyes move up to meet the cook resting on the railing, cigarette on lips.

-Wait... breakfast? No way!- I was dead inside.

-Yeah...?- He said, an eyebrow raised before he disappeared from sight.

-Well...- I looked at Law, who was next to me, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. –Shit-

.

.

.

I stared blankly my coffee, focused on keeping my eyes open. Everyone talking, sometimes yelling next to me. "_Where does their energy come from?"_ I thought hiding a chuckle at the realization of actually being my fault from the lack of sleep. I realized my sister wasn't among us.

Grabbing the glass and sipping, I saw the surgeon on the other side of the table, his eyes slowly closing. If that was the only thing I saw on him I would have probably laughed, but it wasn't like that. I saw worry in him, confusion. Even if we dropped the topic before, it still probably ringed inside his head. "_Was the way he acted before a lie?" _His eyes were lost into the drink. "_Did he really believed me? Or it is another thing?"_ I kept crushing my thoughts, feeling guilty and stupid. "_There's no turning back now I guess"_ I sighed, now observing Usopp playing with my cards.

-Hey!- I called him. –What are you doing with them?-

-Just checking- He said without worry as I kept sipping the bitter drink. –They're heavy and sharp... why?- I shrink my shoulders, not wanting to explain at the moment.

As everyone kept enjoying their food, except for Law, I kept wondering why they were so calm. Tomorrow we arrive to Dressrosa! I was scared and excited at the same time, but calm? Don't make me laugh.

After chatting with most of them to stay awake a bit longer, I got up and walked to the door, wanting to drop on a bed. A hand stopped me as it grabbed my shoulder.

-I think you should go talk to your sister before falling sleep- A smooth and calming voice said. Robin. –It's now or never, don't you think?- I turned, her hand leaving my shoulder. Everyone was on their own business, not paying attention to our small conversation.

-That's if she listens to me- I chuckled at that, grieved.

-She's been suffering too, you know?- She took the sun glasses off her hair and started cleaning them with her blue dresd. I narrowed my eyes at that.

-I could try... again- I muttered receiving a smile from her.

-Good on you- I turned, but before I walked out of the kitchen she said funny something that made me hurry even more from embarrassment. –You two really had some fun tonight, didn't you?- Heat in my cheeks and avoiding her. "_If you knew"_ I though with a bittersweet taste.

But now I had to focus on talking to Palm without falling sleep.

OWO

Ok so this chapter was longer, so I'll post it in two different ones. I know what it feels when it's so long you see no end to it so...

Also, it seems I'm not a good lemon writer lmao, I'll try to avoid them ;u;

I would say see you on the next one, but it's also posted so... I'll just leave a heart over here 

'･ᴗ･'♥️


	19. Lying eyes

We'd been yelling at each other a while. I tried to apologize, but she refused to accept it. "_Why?"_

She said at first that I was overprotective, always keeping secrets and stopping her from getting into trouble even if she wanted, she never mentioned the slap. At first I thought it was a childish excuse to be angry at me even if I didn't understand why she just couldn't take an apology. But it actually was the other way around.

-I...I've been spying on you-

-You what?!- I was stunned, not believing a word she said. And, of course, she kept explaining.

-After they lost contact with you on Punk Hazard, they were suspicious- I sat on the bed behind me, unable to stand on my feet from being so tired and... this. –They thought you would never suspect of your own sister- She exchanged looks with me, her eyes glassy.

She proceeded to explain how they've been actually spying on me longer than I thought...since I stopped following their orders. Agents on every place I was. And since I was going after Trafalgar Law, one of Joker's enemies, they thought I could betray them. "_Not wrong tho, but still..._"

-I never reported them about this... entirely- "_Entirely... HA!"_ I thought, broken. –But I had to see it, I had to see of what they speculated was true- Now she avoided my face as she sobbed, her gaze down as I kept staring with my mind numb. –At first I was angry when you kept things from me... but this- She took a step closer to me. –I never cared about the slap... I just was mad about what you are after and... I'm sorry- She said, now in front of me. 'Sorry' in repeat, she grabbed my hands. "_Why is she even apologizing? What's got into her??" __-_I don't know what got into me, but I don't want to stay with them... I can't...-

I really wanted to forgive her, after all, I've kept things from her as well... But this? I had to think about it. She wasn't even telling the whole story, just... Pieces of it.

-Stop- I whispered, seeing her like this... -I said stop!- My tone was now rough, almost commanding. She stopped and looked at me, sobs still shaking her. –Get out...-I tried to keep my voice from breaking apart.

-But...-

-Get. Out!- I yelled, surprise and hurt in her eyes. –I... I need to think- She got up, but never moved from my side. –Please just... get out-

And with that she left me alone. I laid down, pain in my head, eyes closing from the lack of sleep, but my mind lost... what I was supposed to do?

.

.

.

_ **-When will you realize?- An old and low voice said, making me turn around from the black sight and meeting... someone. No face, no eyes, nothing to know who they were. –When will you realize everything you lived is but a lie?-** _

_ **-That's no true!- I yelled, but my voice was almost inaudible.** _

_ **-Are you sure? Not even your memories are real, HA! You lie to yourself, why do think everyone else wouldn't?- He said disappearing, dark again surrounding me.** _

_ **-Did you really think I would love someone like you?- NO, it couldn't be. That voice... -You're just another pretty face on my way- I couldn't see his eyes, just his smirk with a mischievous look, earrings with a sick colour and horrid sound. ** _

_ **-That's not true!- I yelled again uselessly. –I...-** _

_ **-Sister? Pffft don't make me laugh- A chuckle sounded behind me. A female voice, soft and childish, playful and...–I never was your sister, and I never will. You're but a stranger in my family. –She spitted on me, her eyes unshown too.** _

_ **-No, no...- I turned, trying to avoid them both just to meet a mirror and... me. I didn't have a face as well, but this body, this form... it was me years ago. When it all started. Then I... that thing started to talk.** _

_ **-So many lies!- She said almost excited. –If it wasn't for the fact that you truly believe them it would be a funny story to tell- She smiled, my heart shivering in fear. –Right?- And then started to laugh.** _

_ **Voices started to sound, trying to reach me.** _

_ **-You're just an intruder-** _

_ **-Liar-** _

_ **-Traitor-** _

_ **-Murderer-** _

_ **-No. Stop!- I tried to shout, my voice never sounding but in my head. –Shut up!-** _

_ **-How does it feel to be so useless?-** _

_ **-You should've the one to die that day-** _

-NO!- I woke up, sweat on my face, on my neck. I realized it was just a dream, just like always. Because it was a dream... no, it was a nightmare.

Yes, a nightmare. That's what it must be.

I got up, reaching the wardrobe and dressed, trying to forget, again.

-I shouldn't have forgotten the fucking drink- I kept muttering under my breath. The bedroom was still empty, just me inside. I looked outside the window meeting an afternoon sky. I chuckled realizing how long I'd been sleeping when someone opened the door in a hurry. I met someone's gaze, worried but still guilty.

-I... Are you ok? I heard you...-

-No... I mean yes, I'm fine- I doubted for a second. –Just a nightmare-

-I didn't know you still had them- My sister... Palm walked to me, closing the door behind her. "_Stranger"_ I shook my head, trying to get that thought out.

-Well, I do- I smirked, thinking about what to say. I searched in her eyes, they always spoke the truth. You can't lie to your eyes. –But don't worry, now they're not... like before- She didn't move, still worried. I saw her fingers playing, moving. She was nervous. –Why don't we go take a drink or something- "_They always speak the truth" _Her eyes changed into more soft, relaxed.

-I... I thought- _"That I didn't want to speak to you? Well..."_

-We... we'll figure something out after this whole Dressrosa thing - She would never betray me just because she was ordered to. I knew her, she was my sister after all right? "_Intruder"_ No "_Stop"_ No way I would have those thoughts in me. –Let's just forget about this for now... if you're with me of course- She doubted at first, confused, but a snap happened inside her, eyes wide.

-Always- She said under her breath, shy, but loud enough to be heard. I just took her outside grabbing her by her shoulder. I wouldn't let anyone, not even me, destroy this.

.

.

.

-So I'm the croupier right?- I said shuffling the cards. We were sitting on the deck, beer and sake on our sides. My sister in front of me laughed.

-Who would then?-

-Yeah right- I observed around us. Just the two of us to play cards would be hard, but still. –What do you wanna play?-

-Poker would be awesome, but just two is kinda wack- She said, her face dropping on her fist to rest and think.

-What if I join?- the navigator said getting close to us. –But I must warn you no one, ever, has won me- She sat next to us as she dealt some poker coins. –And I think I'm not the only one playing- Moving my sight, I met some of the Straw hats with an eager look on their eyes.

-Come on, join- My sister said as Franky, Usopp, Zoro and Robin joined. The archeologist smiled at me with a 'told you' look on her eyes.

-What is this degozaru?- The samurai said close to us, observing as I kept dealing cards.

-Poker- I simply said. –Wanna join?- I saw him doubt.

-No... this is a waste of time-

-Come ooon, what could go wrong?- I smirked when I saw Nami smile mischievously. –Or are you afraid to loose?-

-Hmmmm fine!- He said, too proud to reject. –But first explain the rules degozaru-

-Was three number two cards higher than two cards of Aces? I can't remember YOHOHO- I jumped from the sudden voice and laugh of the musician.

-Playing too?- I asked Brook.

-Ah, no please. I'm bad at these, just observing-

-Fine, then we start... With 100 berries-

-Wait, is this even real money?- Usopp asked, almost afraid and trying to avoid Nami.

-What? No, don't worry- I laughed showing him the coins with numbers on them.

-Still, that's a lot to start with- Franky replied.

-I raise it to 200- The navigator stated, putting the coins on the floor. Franky couldn't avoid to laugh after that.

-What? You didn't even take a look at your cards you woman!- The samurai yelled as Brook kept explaining to him how the game worked. She just took her tongue out, giggling. Zoro kept observing his cards, sake on his lips.

.

.

.

-And then he ran from the training hall in nothing but his knickers, everyone clapping and standing in ovation- Laughing out loud he drank more sake. The swordsman caught everyone's laugh from that story.

-No fucking way- I said, trying not to drop the cards. He exhaled delighted from the drink.

-Oh, fucking way- He said, raising the bet.

-Oi Torao! Why don't you join and tell a story or two!- Luffy said, watching us play and listening to the stories everyone kept sharing. The surgeon sitting on the stairs, listening far from us.

-No- He simply said as I sweat dropped. Luffy kept buggering him to death as I watched Robin.

-Why not delight us with a story of yours?- I said, matching the bet.

-It's not really entertaining but why not-

.

.

.

-Then everyone took that book again, locked it and never spoke about it again- I chuckled, hearing her story.

-That was a nice one indeed, I didn't think you were like that!- I said, getting everyone's attention.

-She's always been like that duh- Nami said, drunk but still focused. "_How can she win every round like that"_ Let's not speak about Zoro, he was snoring already.

-Well then, I think I'll retire- I said, giving my cards and seeing how only Kin'nemon, Nami and my sister were left in the game. Everyone else retired as well or drunk as hell.

-No way I'll retire, that's for cowards- The samurai spoke "_Fool"_ I thought, dealing cards and wondering how Nami would deal with this.

-That'z not hooow this game workz- Palm was drunk as well "_This will be fun to watch"_

-You'll regret challenging me- The navigator said, raising the bet.

.

.

.

-This... this... You should be hanged for this woman!- The samurai yelled, running naked to the rooms. I was laughing to no end. Most people were asleep or left long ago, not wanting to see the samurai run naked to the room. Nami was laughing as well, and my sister, well, she was lucky to fall asleep half way through the game.

I got up, finding hard to stay still after all the drinking and walked to the surgeon who was still sitting on the stairs. He was watching the starry sky, not focused on the game at all.

-Supp' grumpy- I could barely speak coherently.

-You're drunk-

-No shit- I saw him tasting the irony, hehe.

-You should go to sleep. Tomorrow is day and I don't want any of you with the smallest head ache- He said getting up, face straight.

-Bit late- I giggled moving forward and feeling a hand on my shoulder. –Oh, sup' rubber man-

-That was fun, we should do it again some day!- He said with... was that meat? Damn I was hungry now.

-Yeah, it was- I fell, my butt hitting hard the cold wood. Mugiwara left and went to bugger Zoro, still snoring.

-Go to sleep- A deep voice said next to me. I watched him deep into his eyes. "_You're just a toy"_ After remembering, I could only cover my face. I was more sensitive because of the beer. Fucking beer.

I could only hear silence, a knot in my throat.

-I... I can't- I said with trouble. –It's.... have you ever dreamt about them? About anything that happened to you?- Uncovering my eyes, I saw his gaze observing me. My sight, blurry, couldn't distinguish what he saw.

-Sometimes-

-I do every night- Leaning forward, I grabbed an almost empty box of tobacco from my pants. –And they're just... ugh- Lighting it, I saw him turning and walk away. "_You're just another pretty face" _I could only stare, smoke hitting my glassy eyes again just to mutter. –Fucking smoke-

.

.

.

I was already falling asleep on the uncomfortable wood when someone shook me, making me open my eyes wide.

-Wha-

-Drink it- Earrings sounded as the cold wind caressed my warm face.

-What is it?- I said grabbing a cup the person was handling me. The smell of fruits delighting my nose. Sipping it, I recognized the taste. –This is Chopper's drink, to sleep-

-I asked him for some after you told me you had some difficulty on sleeping- That voice spoke again, now brushing my eyes I recognized that goatee, those golden eyes.

-I... Thanks- Sitting, I drank it all and gave him the empty cup back.

-Just get up and go to bed, don't make me say it twice- Grunting, I did as he said, him always by my side and helping me stand. I felt something wanting to come out of my stomach. –Don't you dare. Not after drinking this- I covered my mouth, trying to stop the nausea. I started moving my hands unintentionally from the effort.

After walking into the room just to see Robin sleeping inside her soft warm sheets, I sat on the bed next to hers. Law put a hand on my forehead, as if he was measuring something.

-Law...- I muttered as he shushed me and walked out.

–Just sleep- He said closing the door as he went out. My eyelids felt so heavy they closed by themselves, falling into sleep.

-Thanks...-

OWO

So they're finally arriving to Dressrosa. Finally! Who would've thought it would take that long. (Not me goddammit!)

I said some chapters back that I was thinking about doing a one-shots book... any ideas you want me to write?

I really love seeing people actually reading, it makes me happy, so I want to give to everyone reading this love and hugs. Also sparkles, sparkles are cool.

I hope you enjoyed the reading and as always...

_SEE YOU ONE THE NEXT ONE_!♥️


	20. One problem after another

-Wake up you lazy- A childish voice rang in my ears, eyes slowly opening and meeting Palm's.

-Just 5 minutes...- I felt my throat and head killing me.

-It's late already, come on, get up!- I felt her hands on my shoulders when suddenly she started to shake me. A lot. -Come onnn. Get. Up- My brain kept dancing horribly inside my head, almost feeling an incoming puke. I thought it wouldn't be that bad to throw on her and make her stop.

-Uuugh- Making a disgusted noise, I turned and covered in the soft sheets that covered me. After hearing a sigh and feeling the bed sink, a voice started to sound. The atmosphere changed.

-Today's the day sis- Her tone changed as well. She hummed doubtful. -You... Are you afraid?- "_Afraid? That isn't even close to it. But it isn't the Joker I'm afraid of_" I thought, wondering what to say. -Y/N?-

-Are you?-

.  
.  
.

-I still don't get why I have to stay back- I pouted to Nami, who was next to Momonosuke and Chopper. -My sister,on the other hand, went with them! This is... Ugh! I'm more involved than her. I should go instead!- I kept shaking and moving nervously my hands as I talked, the navigator just listening and barely paying any attention.

-Watching the ship is as important as what they're doing-

-I know! But still I-

-Aaand you wouldn't do much- She stopped me as she started to explain annoyed. -Yes, you might be good at... Hiding or whatever you do- I sweat dropped, about to complain about what she said. But she continued ignoring my death glare. -We're here to fight them, not steal from them. And a hit and run plan won't work, not here, not now, not ever- I sat on the ground, eyes on hers. I opened my mouth, about to speak.

-And they know you're with us, Y/N san- I jumped hearing Brook's sudden voice behind me. -If they see you, our plan would fail-

-And wearing that cloak wouldn't help, they know how you look like one way or another- Navigator and musician kept giving me reasons as I kept listening to them, tired.

-Yeah, ok, got it. No need to continue- Raising my hand in defeat, I fell on the ground. Head touching the cold wood and eyes watching the calmed sky. -But still, I feel useless staying like this- Overwhelmed, I covered my face with my hands.

-If it helps, yesterday really helped us relax- Nami explained as I remembered the Poker we all enjoyed. Uncovering my face, I saw the genuine smile on her face, warming my heart.

-Like any of you were on your nerves! You all seemed almost too calmed and happy for what was coming!-

-Not at all- Legs crossed, she stared me still on the ground. -But if you want to feel useful then get up and go watch up there, laying there won't help much- And with that she left. "_Really useful"_

-May I see your panties?- The skeleton said just when I was leaving. And he still won a free nap and bump from me. _"How can he have any bumps if he has no flesh?"_

.  
.  
.

So basically, I went to crow's nest and did guard. The gun Usopp and Franky gave me used as telescope to watch.

First, a weird art teacher attacked us. And thankfully Brook handled it pretty well.

Then, Doflamingo tried to attack us, and we had no choice but to run away and head straight to Zou. I didn't agree with it, none of us did. But as I said, we had no choice.

Separating from them and leaving them against the Joker was a big risk.

As time passed, I went from thinking about pancakes and ways to celebrate our victory to believing things I didn't want to.

What if Law thought I was on the Joker's side? After all I saw him uneasy since I talked to him about my... Connections. And he didn't explain his plan completely before leaving.

Sometimes I felt so much better with the Straw hats, Law and my sister. I laughed and smiled a lot, something almost unknown to me before all this happened. But the nightmares had been getting worse and changed, I never felt completely comfortable. Let's not talk about all the What ifs in my head.

What if they never truly trusted me? Specially Law.

What if my sister, even if she agreed to be a double spy and be by my side, was just playing with me? After all she went to Dressrosa without complaining. "_Traitor"_ Shaking my head, I woke from those horrible thoughts and went down to where they all were.

-Hey Chopper- I sang when I saw the small reindeer walking to me.

-Hello Y/N! May I have a word with you?- He said walking upstairs as I followed behind.

.  
.  
.

-So... that takes away my nightmares buuut if I don't take it they get worse?- I repeated.

-Briefly, yes- The doctor repeated, grabbing a box of pills from a drawer and handling it to me. –Take this for a month at least, and it should disappear- Grabbing it, I stared in disbelieve the little reindeer.

-For real?- He simply nodded. Staring at the little box, I saw a small sticker with instructions on it. –Thanks!! You're the best- Almost breaking all his bones, I hugged him tight. Due to his begging of make me stop, I released him and he danced happily.

-Sh.... SHUT UP!- He yelled, his eyes clearly in delight. –Your compliments don't make me happy at all~ Stupid- Giggling, I saw him going out of the infirmary because all the yelling and noises happening outside.

I stood there a while, staring the pills. "_So... does this mean I'm really out of my mind?"_ I no longer knew how to feel about it. Laugh? Cry? Shaking my head, I saw a familiar box of pills on the table as I chuckled on the inside.

-Looks like we now both need to handle our own burdens. Isn't it, Palm?- Staring at it a while, my mind finally popped. –Wait...- Grabbing it all of a sudden, I observed. –This is Palm medication!- "_Oh crap, oh shit"_ I started to run all over the same place. –What am I gonna do? We're too far already!- We finally lost sight of Dressrosa and our enemies, how would I take this to her?!

Fuss started to be louder and louder. Mad, I went outside about to yell, but then my eyes caught something that made me froze in place. We finally lost sight of Dressrosa and our enemies, but it didn't last long until we met with another trouble I didn't want, AT ALL, to see.

-Prepare some cola!- Nami yelled as Sanji and Chopper kept distracting the enemies. –We need to use coup de burst to get out of here quickly!- Oh, of course we needed to get out of here!

After all it was Big Mom the one after us.

.  
.  
.

-F....Finally!- I sighed, out of breath on the ground. Carrying all those barrels was exhausting.

Chopper was next to me, unable to move after using monster point.. A hand going up and down on my chest as I breathed while the other one was grabbing something. Moving my head, my eyes laid on my sister's pills. "_No way to go back now"_ I was flustered.

-What's wrong Y/N?- Chopper managed to say once he recovered his breath. I explained to him as his eyes were sympathetic when he saw me staring the box. And funny. "_Wait, why is he staring funny?"_ Raising an eyebrow, I gave him a confused look. –I made some pills for her. She has a couple of those. One of them is in this ship, the other one...-

-Is being carried by her- Finishing the sentence, he nodded. I tightened my fist around it, feeling the plastic crack. I was mad, but relieved. Without realizing, a laugh escaped my lips and a hand covered my eyes. -Fucking hell, I should have imagined- I stood up and patted my clothes. Taking a look of my surroundings, I saw Momonosuke frozen, staring at something beyond the ship. –Momo? What's w...- And I froze as well. Well, who wouldn't freeze at such view.

Was that a giant elephant? I thought they were all stories and myths until that day. They were real...

We lost sight of Dressrosa, of those ships, and with that got closer to our next destination.

-That... Is that Zou?!-

-I'm warning you...- Caesar had to spoil it by opening his stinky mouth. -I'm against going ashore-

.  
.  
.

After using Caesar to carry us, climb the elephant and hearing cries of help, we rescued a squirrel girl just to see her escape. Was she really a squirrel?

-What is going on?- I asked as we entered the woods, always hand ready to grab the cheap knife I had on my right thigh in case something happened. I had lost the daggers long ago, so I'd have to endure it. I also had the gun hid on my back, how lucky it was detachable so I could use it as a simple pistol.

-Well, we'll find out soon- Sanji answered as he offered to light me a cigar, it would help me relax a bit so I accepted his offer and murmured a thanks. Then, we started to see gas everywhere as the woods finished. "_What the..."_

-Hey you, you aren't with them are you?- Someone asked as our eyes went crazy seeing everyone on the ground, hurt and barely alive. Some of them were... crucified? "_What the fuck just happened here?"_

-The name of this gas is Koro- The fucking clown said proudly. Before he could speak else, I punched him. "_This bastard"_ And I would have continued if Chopper didn't stop me with the excuse of a way to get rid of the gas. I saw his eyes as he talked to me, they were filled with rage, and would have probably joined me in beating the clown. But he didn't because of them, so I respected him.

"_This isn't just the gas's fault. Someone must be behind all this"_ I thought separating from them as Caesar neutralized the gas. Nobody stopped me, so I walked around, searching for whoever was guilty of this.

Lucky for me, the sweater I was wearing had a hood. I put it and grabbed the knife. "_Stealth mode time, yay..."_

.  
.  
.

-What are you doing here?!- I demanded, knife on his neck. Some of the men with him were dead on the ground or unconscious. He didn't flinch, he wasn't even trembling. "_tough guy eh?"_. Receiving no response, I dug a bit the knife, enough to let a bit of blood come out. –Speak- Something warm hit my cheek. He spitted on me.

-Go to hell yo' whore- An annoying laugh started to sound through his lips.

-You've chosen death then-I killed him without remorse. Not after witnessing what they did.

Getting up, I moved on avoiding the bodies on the ground. I was mad, enraged to death. If they had just simply killed, then the situation would be different. But torture them and leave them like that...

It was then when I heard a deep low voice, commanding. Crawling on my feet, I hid close enough to hear and watch them, unseen. "_Wait, I know that face"_ Observing the giant man with horns... if I recall he was actually a gyojin? "_Jack... Jack..."_ I couldn't remember his entire name, but I knew he was dangerous. What was he doing here, in Zou?

Waiting for everyone to leave his side, I walked behind him when he was alone, ready to strike. "_He's too big, how am I gonna do it?"_ I saw vines hanging from trees, and cut a couple of them. "_That'll do" _Now approaching him again, I managed to tie down one of his hands before he could notice my presence.

-What!?- Too late, I tied both of his hands before he could turn to see me. –You think this will stop me?- He said almost mocking me. Throwing the knife to his mouth so he could shut up, I underestimated him. He ate the blade "_What the hell"_ Not knowing what to do, I started to pat all my body, trying to find something I might have forgotten. "_Gotcha!"_ The pistol!

But when I grabbed it, he had already released himself from the vines, so I had no alternative but to run, first grabbing a piece of broken blade near my feet.

Good thing he was too big to keep my pace. I managed to hide in the undergrowth.

-Are you scared? You should be!- Rage all over his voice, I observed from once in a while until I found an aperture. "_Now"_ I ran to him and with the piece of blade cut his Achilles heels. Once he was on the ground, unable to move and upside down, I stabbed one of his hands and nailed it to the ground. Then aimed to his head.

-Who's scared now, eh?- But before I could shoot, a shout stopped me.

-Don't!- Turning, I saw some faces staring at me, sweating and panting. "_Did they just run over here?" _I was about to aim at them, but they were wounded and unarmed. And their clothes...

-Leave him to the people that suffered from him! Don't kill him, at least not yet!- Wait, the one talking was a bear?? He was so big and fluffy. It reminded me of... –Sorry!- "_Why did he just apologized?"_ His companions murmured all a 'so weak!' to him.

There was something on their clothes, a jolly roger. One I had already seen before.

-Fair enough- Sighing, I left Jack raging on the ground as I put away the pistol and got closer to them. Their jolly roger, a smiling one. –But let me ask you first- They had to be. –Are you by any chance, the Heart pirates' crew?-  
  
  


OWO

I just realized I made Y/N completely different from how I wanted her to be initially... Like at all ;-; (Damn evangelion, this is your fault) Well you know... Character development? Hopefully in a future it will change... Hopefully.

And I have a feeling this has been the worst chapter by far. I felt kinda forced writing this part and didn't know how to kinda write it;_;

Oh, I posted finally a Law's one shot book! If I ever have a writer's block or don't know how to continue in maybe some days or so I'll upload those. After all I have tons of ideas I want to bring to live 7u7

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always...

_SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!_ _♥_ _️_


	21. I can smell you

Wind howling, every leaf dancing along and singing a melody that whispered into my ears. I could hear the wood cracking and scratching my legs as I was sitting on it.

Watching from afar, I observed how they all waited, barely saying a word. They awaited for their captain to come back, almost tired but never hopeless.

I couldn't blame them, after all this time, they knew it wouldn't take long until he returned to them.

I barely spoke with them, just a little exchange of words before I took my leave. It's been hardly some days since we arrived, but after what happened I needed to keep an eye on them... On everyone.

Mood went down quickly after Big Mom pirates kidnapped Sanji. _"If only I had been there" _I couldn't stop blaming myself for not being there when all happened, unable to do something. _"If I just..."_

There was no going back now, but at least I could keep an eye on them.

Jack and his crew already had been taken care by the people from Zou, so there weren't many problems apart from what happened to Sanji.

Calmed, I listened to the nature, almost falling asleep with its music. Then, a black crow crossed my view up in the skies.

-No way...- Getting up, I almost slipped when I felt my legs numb. Ignoring the annoying feeling, I went down the tree and ran after the crow. After a while, I saw him up a hill, his eyes observing from afar. _"No way this is good news"_

Walking to the crow, I felt my shoulders feeling heavier and heavier each step I took, almost too scared to continue. That crow...

-Caw! Dispatch for you- The animal almost sang. I swallowed dry, scared to reply. -Dispatch for you, Caw!-

-What is it?- I almost stuttered, anxious by the report.

-Sparrow and Owl are officially dismissed. 17 ready to apply Caw!- 17? Code 17? I froze when I heard that. It's not only that they were going after me, I already knew that would happen sooner or later... But my sister?

I kinda expected it though. Marked as traitors, now they would go after us. Well, at least they didn't mention the old man in all this.

Lost in thought, I went back to take a look after Nami and the others when I saw a newspaper on the ground, everyone suddenly cheering.

-What's going on?- I said, confused for all the scandal. Even more after all that happened.

Grabbing the newspaper next to my feet, I read the main news. Heart skipping a beat, huge smile on my face, I felt my eyes go crazy, reading.

They were coming back. Law, Luffy... Everyone back in Dressrosa!

And also freaked out and laughed when I saw my sister's face on a wanted paper. _"Shit"_

.  
.  
.

-_Sorry__, No idea what it __does-_

Observing the snail on my hands, I wondered what was it's purpose. Neither Usopp or Franky knew what it did. A mysterious snail, an unknown tool.

The snail was sleeping on my hand as I observed the calmed sea, mind working and trying to discover what it was. I didn't have an idea... Well, I had one. But it wasn't a pleasant one, so I discarded it, ignoring how dangerous it could be.

Bitting my lip, I started tapping the rocks under me, thinking.

And then, then I saw them. It was a weird ship, built from the Straw Hats crew faces. But it had to be them.

Not wasting time, I got up leaving the snails along my things, that way I would go faster.

Running downhill I almost fell more times I could actually count, but still kept going.

Hidding behind some bushes I saw them. Most of them... Crying? Law and Zoro annoyed, impatient to keep moving. I giggled at that even if didn't know what was happening.

I saw them walk away... Most of them. Then I realized, where's Palm? She wasn't with them.

Slowly, I started to panick.

-Boo!- And jump scared, I turned seeing a smirking Palm.

-For fuck's sake- I gasped, leading a hand to my chest. Exaggerating the scare she did to me. Ending up laughing both, I hugged her and rubbed her hair. -Good to know you're getting better with stealth- Pulling apart, she rubbed her nose proudly, teeth showing from her smile. -After all you're gonna need it from now on- Getting serious, I lead her to where I was before. She, confused, followed me.

-What is it? We just arrived from Dressrosa!- Hearing heavy steps from behind, I kept silent.

.  
.  
.

-Traitors! Both of us?!- She yelled, shocked. Nodding, I confirmed it to her. -I... I don't understand- She sounded so clueless. Her eyes avoiding mine showed how powerless and confused she was. -I even gave them false reports! There's no way they could have known!- Moving my hand to her shoulder, I tried to calm her down. _"False reports? Since when?"_

We stood there a while as we tried to figure out what happened until we gave up.

-No going back now I guess- I told her in a sigh. She nodded, almost as if it was her only choice. I could only feel guilty, feeling it was my fault to bring her here. -But we can always return to those we sided with and try to forget about it. Let's just think those after us like marines!- _"But they aren't, they're far worse" _Getting up, we went downhill, now carrying my things.

We laughed at my sister's face on the new wanted papers, wondering how the old man would react.

-Wait, go ahead, I'll catch you later- I told her as I stopped and lighted up a cigarette. I saw her keep walking as I moved to the woods.

After waddling for a while, I heard some laughs and noise coming from somewhere nearby.

-I bet it was a tough fight!- A voice I heard before said. I hid behind some bushes and observed everything, a bear talking almost too excited. _"__Oooh__, he must be a mink too"_

-You could say so- And there it was. That familiar deep sexy voice I would recognize anywhere. Smirking, I kept listening a while and tasting the tobacco's taste on my lips.

He sounded a bit different with them, with his crew. He sounded happier, warmer.

They kept making jokes as the surgeon kept but a small grin. Even if I could barely see his eyes, they were clearly filled with bliss and cheer, following everyone among his crew. It was weird seeing him like this, but it was a nice view.

-What are you waiting for to come out and join?- The surgeon suddenly said, eyes closed but facing my way. Panicking, I forgot how to breathe for a second. "_No way he knows where I am"_

-What are ya talkin' about capt?- One of them said, a mask covering his face. Then, a man with 'Penguin' on his hat walked to Law.

-Yeah, what are you talking about cap?-

-Come on, I can smell you- Law said again, golden eyes now gazing where I was. Realizing, I grabbed and stared for a second my cigarette, throwing it to the ground. Sighing in defeat, I walked out.

Even if some of them stopped what they were doing to observe what was happening, most kept partying.

-Fine, you got me- Pouting, I walked with my hands raised in defeat. He was still a bit far from me, but I could see perfectly everyone around him, observing me curious.

-Aren't you the woman from before?- A man with sunglasses said. He was next to the talking bear.

-You could say so- Putting both hands inside my pockets, I took a small look at everyone there, eyes finally landing on their captain. A smirk on his face, he imitated me moving both his hands inside his pockets. -Seems Dressrosa went pretty well, didn't it?- I observed his black shirt, showing his tattooed bare chest and arms. A scar on one of them made me shrink my eyebrows.

-I'll tell you the whole story later, why don't you join and introduce yourself?- Those from his crew watching eyed him in confusion.

-Who is this woman, captain?- The man with the mask jumped, his eyes narrowed suspected me.

The surgeon moved, now getting close to me with every step he took. Suddenly, I felt fingers grabbing my chin, forcing me to look up to him. His eyes stared deeply mine, piercing my soul. I saw a glint of gray on those golden of his for an instant, feeling shivers down my spine but keeping myself straight.

Separating from him, I walked to where most of them were, watching me in suspicion.

-She will... Accompany us for a while- The surgeon said now behind me.

-She joinin'?- One of them said.

-Not exactly- Now I said, getting their attention. Some of them seemed happy or even indifferent, but the idea wasn't of everyone's pleasure.

-First that alliance and now her? Imma sorry capt but I don't really agree with this, even less if she ain't joinin'. What she doin' here then?- The masked man talked again. I couldn't blame them, I wouldn't trust me either.

I felt someone getting next to me. Turning my face, I met an angry Law death staring at the masked man.

-I know either Ikkaku, Clione or you, Uni, agreed with this. But...-

-No buts- Penguin hat man jumped. -That's Captain's decision, everyone must follow and respect it- The mink and sunglasses man nodded vigorously to that.

-And I will, but I still don't agree- The man, Uni, pouted grabbing a beer and drinking from it.

-I guess an introduction won't do any harm- Getting nervous from the so many sudden eyes on me, I managed to make my words come out decently. -Name's Y/N, I specialize in stealth and stealing basically. I joined this plan of his when I... Met him at Punk Hazard- I wasn't good at all explaining about me, so in consequence I got straight up faces staring me. A couple of the crew joined as well to watch what was going on, one of them a woman, the other a really huge man.

-That's almost like nothinggg- Penguin man said with a childish tone. Everyone staring, nodded and joined his afirmation.

-What is your relationship with our captain?- The bear spoke. I stared at him shrinking my eyebrows, not knowing what to say. -Sorry- He suddenly apologized, making me hide a giggle.

Turning to Law, who was watching funny the situation, I almost begged him to help me with puppy eyes, but he just avoided my gaze and kept enjoying the show.

-I'm... Helping him with his plan to take Kaido down I guess- I kept talking, trying to avoid our 'relationship' just in case. -So probably after all this Wano thing you won't have to worry about me- I laughed nervously, knowing all the dangers we had. The people after me and my sister.

-We'll talk about that later- And suddenly, with a bored expression, he joined the conversation, finally. His earrings clashing for every step he took, walking away and waving, leaving me there alone. Aaand he was gone _"Just when I thought he would be of help... This freaking idiot. We'Ll tALk lAtEr" _I thought mad and moving my hands as if a mouth they were, in discretion of course.

I realized now everyone was surrounding me, eager to make questions until my ears bled. Sighing, I realized I had no escape.

.

.

.

-You frigging fluffy man! You shouldn't have left me there on my own!- The party was over, night came upon us and I managed to escape, finding Law inside one of the rooms, reading.

Sitting on his lap after being forced to, I kept hitting him for leaving me on such hell. His only reaction was that smirk he always had on his face and sudden chuckles once in a while.

-Why? Did something go wrong?- Grabbing my hands and stopping me from hitting him, he asked now a bit serious.

-No! But still, you could've helped me a bit instead of running away- Pouting, he sighed letting my hands go. I kinda lied to him. It did go well, for the most part. They were like little kids, so curious. Except for some of them who seemed to be suspicious about everything I said or did, always on guard as if I was going to attack them. _"Kinda funny when you think about it"_

-I didn't run away-

-Then why did you suddenly disappear?- Arms locked, I saw him lead fingers to his frown.

-Let's just drop it- He did what I always did, avoiding to talk about anything I found uncomfortable, and it kinda made me angry.

Clearing his throat, he moved me from his lap and got up, approaching a desk not far from him, cutlery and drinks on it. His back facing me, his arm reached a couple of glasses. His other arm tried to reach a bottle of whisky, but it stopped midway, almost as if he could move it more than that. He grunted, and turned to me.

–Anything you prefer?- After hearing his voice and moves, I saw something wrong with him. Sitting on the chair he was a moment ago, I told him anything would do.

Tired, I sighed as I saw him coming with a glass half filled with a yellowed drink. Probably whisky. Once in my hands, I played with the glass instead of actually drinking it.

-What happened there?- I asked low, his standing figure in front of me. –In Dressrosa- There was a minute of silence, atmosphere growing dense each passing second. I could do nothing but avoid his eyes, still observing the glass of whisky he gave me. A sigh made me look up, his eyebrows shrank, eyes narrowed. When our eyes locked I could see the strange mix of doubt and relief.

Kneeling and sitting on the floor, he explained to me everything after we left with the Sunny. His voice breaking when he mentioned failing at fighting the Joker.

-If it wasn't for Mugiwara-ya I...-He stopped, his eyes suddenly facing the ground doubtful. –That man can make miracles happen indeed- His voice sang, as if he dropped something from his shoulders. But his straight face told me otherwise.

He went to open his mouth, but no words appeared. Setting aside the chair, I sat on the ground in front of him, glass of whisky still in my hands and, without noticing, gripped too hard.

-I read you didn't kill him- I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

-Mugiwara-ya was the one to face him. So it was his decision, not mine- Sipping the last bit of drink from his glass, he continued. –At least I managed to revenge Corazon I guess- A deep exhale left his mouth. The atmosphere was now lighter, staring the glass in my hands I snorted remembering talking with his crew before and making the surgeon in front of me raise an eyebrow. –Something wrong?-

-Penguin explained to me before something you told them- I smirked at him, funny. –You really told them to give the Joker your fucking middle finger if you died? For real?- I said between snorts, surprised and funny.

-And to donate my body to science, but yes- If it wasn't for the smirk he had on his face I would have taken him too seriously. –It seems you get well along with my crew-

-They seem nice not gonna lie- A grin on his face warmed my heart. –But still most of them seem damn threatening at first, except for Bepo of course. He's too cute- Bringing the glass edge near my lips, I eyed him funny with an eyebrow raised. –Why does he apologize for everything tho?- His eyes warmed at the thought until he saw me drink all the whisky in a swallow.

-You didn't even flinch you woman!-

-'ve tasted worse- A sudden cough made him laugh. I could felt my throat going suddenly dry. _"Shit was strong"_

-Yeah sure- He got up grabbing both glasses and leaving them on the desk. I observed his clothes. He always wore the same pants and shoes, but his top wear tended to change even if it always had his jolly roger and black spots on it. Without realizing, my eyes went to his ass, his fit and sexy ass. –Enjoying the view?- I could hear the mock within his voice. Eyeing up, I saw his eyes staring me deeply. I hummed with a smirk on my face.

He turned again, his back facing me and doing whatever he was doing. Getting up, I approached him with open wide arms and trapped him. I barely got to reach his neck "_So freaking tall"_ so I just hid my face on his back, feeling his chest moving and heart beating. And suddenly felt the urge to hug him harder.

-Keep it like that and you'll crush me dead- He said out of breath. Releasing him, he turned around.

Now facing me, I put both fists on his chest and leaned on him, who was now supported on the desk. Two fingers grabbed gently my chin, forcing me to look up.

Before my eyes found his, lips touched one with another on a sweet and short kiss. Pulling apart, no words were spoken. Going to rest my head on his chest, I felt his lips crushing on my forehead. -I like how you smell- _"Like smoke? Tobacco? What a weird taste you have then" _I giggled softly, remembering I reminded him of that guy, Corazon; until I saw again the scar on his arm.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, instead of asking I just moved my fingers there. Caressing it gently "_Was the Joker the one who did this?"_ And getting lost in thought, melting on his arms.

-Hey- He called me breaking my thoughts. Looking up, I saw a glint of gray in his eyes. –Want to go to _bed_?- They way he said bed made me skip a beat, because I knew he didn't really meant sleeping exactly. His voice husky and sensual made me shiver.

-They could hear us- I said between funny and ravening. –And hearing their captain with a stranger would be weird for them, far worse if they don't know nothing about me-

-You haven't told them?-Eyebrow raised, he glared at me in confusion for an instant before turning into his usual smirk -But as you said, I'm still the captain, so- He didn't finish when his lips already crushed on mine, tongue licking and teeth biting full of lust.

-Hmmmmm true- I said hoarse when a question popped in my head. His mouth suddenly sucking my neck –Law- I said almost moaning from his touch. –Law?-

-Hmmmm?- Humming, he pulled apart, licking his lips almost unwillingly, craving for more.

-What are we exactly?- This caught him off guard as I felt his arms separating from my back and moving to my hips. His eyes glaring at me.

-We never talked about it, did we?- His voice was still husky, but wondering as well.

-Nope, it all just... happened- There was a moment of silence, his fingers caressing my hips as I played with his tattoos, thinking.

-What if...- He suddenly said, clearing his throat. –What if we just see how it goes for a while?- Locking eyes, I saw him a bit doubtful, but mostly in hope. Grinning, I moved both of my hands to his face, my head always lifted.

-Seems nice to me, Captain fluffy- Getting closer, our lips finally locked into a heated kiss. His nails digging into my skin before releasing my lips. –Why don't you show me where that bed of yours is?- Eyes skill closed, the surgeon smirked grabbing my hand.

-Let's not get lost, shall we- He lifted his free hand, _E _and _A_ from his tattoos visible before a word formed on his lips. –_Room-_

OWO

Who wants a lemon next chapter? Yay or nay?

Also. Who's following the manga? What do think will happen with Law and the others!? It's so uggh **ClIFfhAngER**! ;-;

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the reading and as always...

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️**


	22. I'm sorry!

_ **-Y/N...- A voice started to call me as I slept, sweet and relaxing sounds that caressed my ears from the distance. –My little sparrow- Now closer, I opened my eyes glazing an almost incorporeal, white as snow neck and still seemed so soft. Silver necklace with a closed locket hanging from it, almost calling me to grab it. But my eyes followed the voice's origin, meeting an empty face again. ** _

_ **I thought those feelings that always disturbed me would come back any moment, but they didn't. Instead, a pleasant and cozy sensation filled me. I couldn't see her face still... why? Who was she?** _

_ **Eyes not finding where to stare at, moved to the swinging jewelry. A feeling of forget slipped through my mind, totally disappearing when her words rang again.** _

_ **-Don't let them fool you- She whispered in my ears, suddenly wind caressing my face. I felt so comfortable –Don't let them chain your wings- A warm sensation of embrace surrounded me before closing again my eyes.** _

.

.

.

Wind and bird tweets went through the window to meet my ears. Feeling rested, I wanted to stay in bed forever until something moving underneath my body alarmed me for an instant.

Opening my eyes, I met the sight of a certain surgeon, sleeping peacefully with one of his arms wrapping around me. It was a delight of a view, his bare chest with those tattoos and, especially, his calmed face. "_He looks so cute"_ I thought, curling up on his chest and moving my hands carefully to place them under my chin so I could stare a bit longer, falling for every contact our skin made.

I observed every feature of his face, and boy they looked so different during his slumber. Fingers playing unconsciously over his chest, they met something that caught my attention. "_Are these..."_ I observed carefully. They were really subtle, but still noticeable. "_Bullet scars?! How did I not see them before?!"_ Eyes reaching his arm, I caught the view of the scar I saw yesterday. "_Tough fight eh?"_ A smirk went through my lips, a bit concerned for what happened to him but glad it all ended up well. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to disturb him while sleeping either. "_I would curse myself I do that"_

An almost thunderous noise made my stomach wiggle, hunger suddenly kicking in. "_Not now goddammit"_ Pouting, I felt bad for getting up. Leaving a soft trail of pecks on his scars I moved carefully his arm resting on my back, moving the sheet above us along unintentionally and making him grunt, still asleep.

-Sorry if I wake you, fluffy- Whispering, I covered him on sheets once my feet touched the cold floor, skin shivering and legs shaking. Rubbing my arms, I searched for my clothes. "_There"_ And biting my lips, I reached for them on an armchair and wore them.

Putting on my shirt, I stared a moment the room, searching for something of interest or valuable. It certainly wasn't a pirate room, so I could take something as reward for going after Jack and the others. Licking my lips, my attention went to something shiny. "_It shines and caught my attention, not my fault"_

Getting closer to it, feet still caressing the cold floor, I reached it out. Eyes meeting gold and a good amount of jewels, hands traveling all over the rough surface. It seemed valuable indeed, in terms of money of course. "_If it's only shiny then it's kinda boring"_ Losing interest, I realized one of the jewels was fairly different from the others and way prominent. Narrowing my eyes, I observed as I tapped it with one of my fingers.

-Ouch!- I cried under my breath when a sudden blade cut my hand. Covering my mouth from the sudden moan, I clicked the apparently button and saw how the blade went in again. Hiding the blade in my pockets, I searched for something to bandage the bleeding wound. "_Interesting knife, gonna keep it"_

-Capt, you awake?- A male voice sounded behind the room's door, surprising me. In a hurry, I totally forgot about the wound and searched for my boots, still somewhere.

Doorknob suddenly moving, I saw no choice but to hide under bed; eyes meeting pitch black boots _"Here they are"_. Sighing, I dropped death on the floor, hearing steps walking inside the room. _"Why does this seem familiar?"_

-Comin'!- "_You should've said that before coming in you dickhead" _I sweat dropped.

A grunt followed by a shaking bed warned me about Law actually getting up. It took him a while before properly answering.

-What is it...- He said with an annoyed tone, almost mad I could tell.

-They are waiting for you- He said bluntly.

-Waiting me for what?-

-Raizo- "_The ninja?"_ The surgeon hummed at that. In a matter of seconds, the sudden intruder got out.

-When are you coming out, eh?- His deep voice sang, almost mocking me in a matter of seconds. Crawling off under bed, I got up to meet a sleepy and _weirdly_ cute pirate. It was strange to see him so... like that. A grin on his lips, his eyes piercing mine as I grunted.

-How much did you see?- I asked in a mix of annoyance and funny, crossing my arms and waiting for an answer. Observing how he got up moving the sheets aside I smirked at the thought of his it seemed like a strip show but backwards. Giggling at that, I made a straight face when he turned to me, zipping up his pants.

-I didn't remember you wearing that underwear last night- Eyes shining, lips smirking, I saw him holding back a snort when I raised exaggerated my eyebrows, staring in disbelief.

-I don't know if I should feel way hurt because of you not remembering it or for acting your sleep-

-What can I say, couldn't spoil such a view- He mocked, smirk growing wider and more mischievous.

-You fluffy jerk!- Grabbing his hat and putting it on, I gasped holding back a snort while he walked to me.

-Now, let me see that cut-

.  
.  
.

I was eager to see that ninja everyone talked about. Well... everyone was really excited to see him to be honest.

But something started to bugger me before going inside his hide spot. The dream I had before, that necklace wasn't just a product of my own imagination, I'd seen it somewhere before. But where?

-Sup sis?- Palm's voice pulled me apart from my thoughts. She went by my side as we followed the group ahead of us.

-Hey, slept well?- I had no idea what to ask her. After all the things that were happening. The Joker gone, underworld _supposedly _chasing us, those weird dreams... It was even weird sometimes to have a word with her, especially after she got a bounty.

-You could say so. At least I got a better sleep than you did- She said with a mischievous tone, a smirk on her lips as she pointed a mark I had on my neck. _"Damn hickeys" _Moving my hand to my neck in an intent of covering it, she just laughed. -Don't worry sis. _My lips are __sealed-_ She said moving on in an instant. -Aren't you excited to see that Raizo everyone's talking about?- Her eyes had a childish bright, excitement filled them. I smiled at the view.

-Hmmm, a bit-

-You liar! You're just as excited as we all are!- She suddenly shook my shoulder, making me almost fall. -I dare you say otherwise- Turning her face forward, something on her seemed... Off? It was probably my imagination but... _"Traitor" _Uugh, I couldn't get it off my head. -Hey, what's with the sudden long face?- I stopped as she waited for me with clear confusion on her eyes.

-I... Just go with them. I'll reach you later- Waving my hands, I moved away from the group, seeing my sister's face, her eyebrows shrinking and following me with her worried eyes.

-Y/N? What's wr-

-Later!-

.  
.  
.

Something was off. Something was wrong. Was it me? It could be, but something buggered more than it should. I walked around, trying to calm myself.

But I could barely concentrate, things running through my head non stopping, million scenarios and just a few I didn't found horrible.

Everything was going so fast. Joker's plan, my sister's arrival, underworld now after us both. And let's not talk about Big Mom kidnapping Sanji and our journey to Wano.

And somehow, there was always something off.

How did we win against the Joker? He's supposed to be a powerful Shichibukai and an important face on the underworld.

How did Big Mom pirates found us? Twice nonetheless!

The only ones placed as traitors were me and my sister. That was weird, too weird for them. They should have told us also about the old man and everyone that was in touch or related to us, but no word of them.

And the weirdest thing, she appeared just in time for this. It wasn't the first time I spent some days without contacting her... But still it was the first time she followed me, and in a moment like this!

My head started going crazy, making all kinds of ideas, none of them good.

-Goddammit!- I screamed out of my mind, flustered. -What the fuck is going on?- Hiding on my hands, I kept thinking. And somehow I felt that it would only make things worse.

Reaching out to my bag, I grabbed the weird snail that kid, Dexter I think it was, gave to me back on that island.

-What are you? What do you do!- I asked uselessly to the sleeping snail. _"They've been watching me long before Punk Hazard"_

That though, I didn't want to have it in my mind. _"Was that kid... No, no way" _I hated to be suspicious, but I had no other way. _"I don't get how they knew about this, I sent them false reports!" _I remembered my sister's words. Contradictions everywhere, not a clear path to take.

I was feeling overwhelmed. What should I trust in? I even started to think those dreams were not just dreams...

_"Traitor" _No! I'm not a traitor!

But what if my sister was...

_"Just another pretty face" _He wouldn't lie to me like that, I'm not even pretty...

But he... He fits as pretty face. Were these... Were these thoughts of mine?!

"_You just keep fooling to yourself. Never seeing through the lies" _What does that even mean?!

Lost in thought I didn't see anymore what was beyond my nose. Literally.

Bumping into a tree and falling on the ground, I felt everything spinning around. Clothes wet, dirty in mud while I could no longer feel my nose.

-Oh foh fuck'h...-I could only breathe through my mouth. As I sat, I could only focus now on my bleeding nose. Sighing, I felt as if something stabbed it, making it bleed even more.

Plugging it, I moved my head backwards as if trying to stop the bleeding.

-Don't do that!- A deep yet childish voice said on my back. Turning, I saw a big fluffy bear heading towards me. Curious, I observed his doing. -Keep you head forward and plug your nose, over here.- He said as he sat in front of me, getting a handkerchief out of his orange suit. -Use this, don't release it in at least from ten to fifteen minutes, but don't grab it too hard!- He kept explaining as I observed, filled in interest. I wanted to snort, but that would only hurt me even more than my nose already did.

Once he helped me, the bear sat moving back with a sigh. Narrowing my eyes, I observed around us finding nobody.

-Bepo rhight?- I asked with my nose still covered.

-Y... Yes!- Suddenly, he was too nervous.

-What arge you doin hee?- I was feeling so dead inside hearing my awful talking because of my nose.

-I'm sorry!- And he suddenly apologized with a bow.

-N...no, no. Don't apologihe- I sweat dropped. -Just... Ehplain?-

-Captain told me to follow you!- He said proudly, almost smiling. And he bowed apologizing again. -I'm sorry!- _"So... While Law can't even say that once this __cutiepie__ can't stop apologizing?" _I snorted, feeling as if my nose exploded.

-Argh!-

-Sorry!-

-No!- Moving my hand in front of his face, he was suddenly confused. -Don't say sogry again- And closed it, leaving only my index finger raised. -You don't have to, so stop it-

-Sure, sorry!- A glare made him suddenly uncomfortable, giving small jumps as a little kid. -Sorry! I didn't to say that again- And he started to sob. -Oh no! I did it again... Sorry! AAAAAH- How could he be so cute?

-It's ok Bepo, just sit and forget about it- Asking him, I realized I had a small grin on my face. I totally forgot about all that was destroying my brains and focused on the 'I'm sorry' mink. Thinking a bit,I thought it would be nice to have a chat with him a while. -Bepo, why don't you tell me about you? After all we will be traveling together for some time-

-Ah, Yes!- His eyes shining, he got up again in excitement. -But first why don't we treat your nose first? Let's go!- Without delay, he started to walk away from me, humming a song I certainly heard before. _"Sometimes I forget they're actually a med crew" _I thought, sweat dropping.

Getting up, everything went upside down making me almost fall. And somehow, I managed to keep standing before realizing the bear was actually waiting for me with a lost glare.

Finally by his side, we started to walk to the place the heart pirates were staying. Bepo, of course, talked to me about him and his history with the crew.

-I was actually from the first men among the crew!- He exclaimed proudly. Meanwhile, I released my nose when probably not even five minutes had passed. I was in hope the bleeding stopped, but the rain that fell from my nose told me otherwise. Luckily, the bear didn't realized about it as he was too focused on his story telling. So I covered it again, listening. -... And then it's when Captain first appeared and met us! He saved me from Penguin and Shachi beating me!- _"Wait what?" _I thought in shook and about to chuckle in disbelief. But he just kept telling and telling non stop, cheerful.

Grinning, I could only focus on him at the moment. _"Thanks"_

_OWO_

I. Don't. Know. What. To. Say.

Ah yes, no lemon sorry... I wasn't feeling like it? I'll try writing it next and post it before this one I guess?

What do you all think will happen next?! Hmmm questions, questions.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always...

**SEE YOU ONE THE NEXT ONE!♥️**

(Can you imagine the day it will be _Fin?_ Damn I should write to be continued... for OP vibes, you know🐦)


	23. Left behind

-What the hell happened to you?-

-I... ehhh- I stuttered without a clear answer for him. –I can explain?- A tall figure appeared in front of my eyes, black open shirt showing the tattoos on his chest.

-Is that a question?- Golden eyes narrowed as he stared at me, getting closer along his steps sounds. Turning my face, I met the bear in front of me with a bag on his hands... paws.

-Yes... I mean, no- Turning my eyes to him again I realized he was back from meeting Raizo "_So soon?"_ –Anyways-

-Anyways?-

-Anyways- I repeated as he went by the mink's side, Bepo handling me a bag filled with ice. –Thanks Bepo- Excusing himself, the bear left the infirmary as only Law and I were staying. –It seems I lost meeting the famous ninja... how did it go?- I asked as I reached for a box of cigarettes, grabbed one and placed it between my lips.

-No smoking here- He said with a bossy tone as his fingers grabbed the cigar while I pouted, nails tipping the cold bag and placing it on my probably blue nose.

The surgeon explained everything as I kept tightening my wounded hand, trying to scratch over the bandages. He kept walking one way and another as the story moved forward when a gust of wind grazed my nose. It was itchy "_Oh no"_

And I sneezed.

And luckily my nose didn't explode or bled to death.

-Argh!-I exclaimed in pain and annoyance.

-Not your day huh?- His deep voice sighed as his body got closer to me, fingers grabbing carefully the ice bag and moving it. His eyes on my nose with a glint of worry in them. Observing my bandaged hand, I let a chuckle escape. "_Not at all"_

-What can I say? I'm born to stand out- Sassy voice, an eyebrow raised; I stared at the surgeon who was still observing my wounded nose.

-_I'm born to stand out: _A thief nobody knows about- His straight face still on, his fingers touched carefully the bruise.

-Ouch!- Causing him to move back, I exclaimed not because it hurt, but because of his words. –I can't believe you said those words, _Fluffy_\- Eyes narrowing, he went back to my nose.

-And as I was saying...-

.

.

.

-Don't be mad-

-How do you want me not to? They left without telling me!- Pouting and arm crossed, I sat in front of my sister as she tried to calm me down.

Night fell on us as Law ended his explanation of the events while I was gone; and among them, Luffy and the others leaving to save Sanji. Well... he never ended his explanation or treating me as I left the infirmary in a hurry just to meet an almost empty house.

Franky, Robin, Usopp and Zoro were the ones staying behind. Palm among them, almost as if she was forced to stay because of me.

-It was an infiltration mission! Taking more people with them would be dangerous-

-I'm a thief! The one doing infiltration should be me! I've never been caught!- "_Almost never"_ –I was among the best ones to bring along! I was here too and did nothing to save him!-

-Don't say that...- She kept trying to calm me as I stood up in frustration, desire of destroying anything or punch the first thing I saw mixed with a desire of curling up in a ball and cry.

-Then what should I do?- My voice started to break, tears threatening to fall from my eyes as small paws grabbed my pants.

-Stay with us and believe in Luffy- Eyes staring the cute reindeer on my feet, my brain almost collapsed. Deep breathing, I kneeled down to Chopper's level and exchanged looks with him, straight face. –And Wano's also an infiltration mission, who else would do this mission better than a ninja?-

-I'm not...- Swallowing my words I observed his innocent child like eyes. Moving my hand, I caressed his head. –You're right- Half a smile appeared on my face as I felt my eyes soften. –A ninja should be in Wano, eh?- "_But still... I should've done something"_

Getting up and observing around me, I met the view of Franky cussing as Usopp laughed in victory, Robin watching amused. They were playing cards, almost as if no worries were on their minds. "_How can they have such trust on their captain?_"

I heard about how he defeated Doflamingo, about all the 'miracles' he made... but somehow they didn't feel completely real...at least to me. How could someone live through all that? What if it was just luck? Will that luck remain to the end?

-Hey- A hand on my shoulder made me jump. –Why don't we join them?- Her voice was calmed, almost touching. I never realized Chopper went back to them and joined their game. Nodding, I started to walk with her as she whispered with a weird tone. –You know? You've changed since...-

-Hey Y/N!- Usopp yelled, not letting Palm finish what she was whispering. –Come and join! You Palm too!-

-Yeah, why not- Sitting down, Robin gave me and my sister some cards as Usopp started to talk almost a bit too excited.

-Have I told you when we went to the sky island?-

-Sky island?-

-Yes! And island up the skies!- He got up, hand pointing up. Moving my head from left to right, I listened not believing what he was telling. "_And island up the skies... yeah, sure"_ Snorting, he realized how surreal it sounded to me. –But it's true! We went there thanks to me, God Usopp! It all started when we got to Jaya...-

-You're missing half of it!- Zoro complained as he stared angry at his cards.

-Oh... true- I couldn't help but giggle. –Well... it all started when the logpose pointed up the skies!-

.

.

.

-Should we go back? Or are we staying the night here?- A voice made me come out of my thoughts. Starry dark sky and full moon illuminating the woods that surrounded the place we were at. Open windowed doors on my back as the lights from inside projected my shadows on a railing in front of me. Cool wind caressing my skin as a warm sensation came from behind.

Turning, I met Palm's tired face. Puffy closing eyes staring mine as a sudden raindrop fell on my face, making me look up the skies, no clouds to be seen. "_Weird"_

-If it's raining then you should better stay-

-What about you?- A yawn leaving her mouth after asking.

-I... have something half done- Well, Law was the one that was left during his speech. "_I guess I could apologize at least"_. A grunt made my throat ring as I discarded that.

-Whatever- Raising an eyebrow, my sister went inside leaving me on the terrace, arm crossed because of the breeze giving me goosebumps. –Just don't get lost or killed. You're lucky that nose is way better than before- She half turned and kept walking, pointing to my face as I moved my fingers to touch it, bandages on hand catching my sight.

-Hmmm- Facing the woods again I decided to climb down the building. "_That'll count as a small training"_

Now reaching the ground and being grateful today was full moon I went inside the woods. Rain didn't come in the end, sky still clear.

It didn't take long until I saw a fire from afar, singing reaching my ears. "_Celebrating too soon, eh?"_ Tripping over here and over there, miraculously not falling, I was about to get out from all these trees when something moved on one of them. Steps ceasing, I saw that black snail no one knew what was for. "_I must've left it when Bepo helped me back there"_

Getting closer, fingers about to catch it, something made me stop. Mistrust filled my mind and somehow I had the sensation I should leave it where it was.

Moving back, I ignored it and finally came out the woods, waving and greeting some of Law's crewmates before entering an empty infirmary. "_Why did I think he would still be here? Huh"_

Observing one last time the empty room, I faced the exit, now blocked by a seemly annoyed surgeon.

-Hey _Fluffy_\- I said with a tone of mock, trying to see if he was really annoyed or just acting. His deep sigh told me he actually wasn't that mad, a smirk forming in my lips at the view.

-Couldn't you at least have waited for me to finish what I was doing, could you?- An almost annoyed complain left his lips as his body moved aside; his arm swinging telling me to go outside.

-Nope!- The veins popping in his head telling me he was getting annoyed. I snorted as I moved to his side now outside the infirmary, waiting for him to walk with me. –But I can listen now-

-You better-

.  
.  
.

-Hmmmm...-

-Something on your mind?- His deep voice sang low. The fire his crew lighted before now dying as everyone around was either sleeping or gone.

-Just thinking...- An answer that came out weakly as I stared at the ground, cold rocks under me as I sat next to the goatee man, wondering. -Have you ever...- Swallowing, nervous, I heard him humming. Waiting for me to continue. -Have you ever felt everything around you is a lie?- Silence fell like cold water on me, fingers playing as time passed.

-Why?- He bluntly asked. Suddenly, I started feeling anxious, almost as if I was scared to answer.

-Like... If you felt like... Argh!- Getting up in a second, I wanted to walk away. -Nevermind, just forget what I said-

I never turned back, but I didn't move either. Not hearing a word from him I regretted saying anything."_I'm so stupid"_ Deep breathing, I finally stepped forward, always careful I wouldn't step on anyone under my feet.

I never heard when he got close to me, but his hand trapped my arm before I could get any farther. My body tensing up from the sudden touch.

Facing him, I saw through his eyes. No words were said, but they weren't needed. "_You can tell me"_ That's what his eyes were saying, or at least that's what I thought. And I knew somehow it was true.

But how could I tell him if I somehow felt this would harm him and put him in already more danger.

As I relaxed I felt his hand loosening. Now apart, I observed around us and somehow felt comfort growing inside of me, seeing how everyone was sleeping so peacefully even if they knew what was coming. Somehow I was no longer mad they left me behind even if I wanted to save Sanji. This mission was important as well.

Then I saw someone getting closer. A woman... "_Oh right... I think her name was __Ikakku__"_

-Good night captain- Her eyes went direct to their captain as he just simply nodded, a straight face always on both. -And good night to you too... Emmm-

-Y/N-

-Yeah that- Her eyes were screaming tiredness. -Captain asked me to train you, so you better get ready. And with that I mean go to sleep. Tommorow in the morning I want you up- I wasn't sure if it was because she was sleepy, but her tone was annoying me. _"So bossy..."_ -So...- And a wild yawn appeared, it's contagious! -See you in the morning... Y/N. And captain there's something we need to discuss...-

-Huh...- I was tired too, not lying... so I ignored it and thought of actually going to bed, not hearing what she was explaining. I eyed Law one last time and grinned.

-Good night Y/N ya- He said as I was already facing my back to them. A smile grew wider on my face while I went inside the mink building looking for a bed.

-Let's just forget about it...- I mumbled as I scratched my eye, remembering the crow and the suspicious events. "_If they don't appear tomorrow, then there'll be something fishy without a doubt"_

OWO

Oh hey, Vsauce he- I mean... Long time no see hehe

Sorry it took me that long to upload, but I was really busy this last few days and couldn't focus on the story ;;

Also, it's also hard to always write on something when you get into new fandoms... *Cries*

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always...

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE!♥️**


	24. Fight me!

I was still mad they left me behind. But I was awake already and couldn't fall asleep again. So I got up and got out, finding everyone sleeping just where I saw them last time. Sun not raising yet, the camp darkened with a fire no longer lighting it up.

Entering the woods, I found the perfect spot to train. Reaching to my thighs, I grabbed some knives I was carrying and threw them, hitting most of the targets I wanted to hit. "_Lost a bit of practice heh" _

I kept training a while, feeling a bit frustrated for not being as I wanted to be, all that time almost doing nothing or using that gun Usopp gave me. I loved it, but it certainly wasn't my style.

Sun started to illuminate finally as my moves grew faster and agiler. I was so focused on it, I didn't hear anyone coming.

-Good to see you up so early- I jumped from the sudden voice and almost shitting myself for almost stabbing him with a knife I threw. "_Good he has good reflexes this hour in the morning" _A smirk appeared above his black goatee, eyes never moving to the knife stabbed on the tree next to him.-But I was disappointed when I went to bed and didn't see you there- His tattooed fingers grabbed the knife before his legs moved closer to me.

-Already flirting this hour in the morning? You're tough, Fluffy- An eyebrow raised on his face, almost curious by my answer. Putting those knives away, I grabbed a cigarette and observed an almost empty box. "_Only a couple left... damn, that's fucking sad"_

-What are you doing up this early?- He said as his eyes followed the movements of my fingers, from putting the cigar on my lips to light it with a lighter.

-Couldn't sleep- Exhaling the smoke along the cold morning air, I felt the urge to ask him something. -Tell me something, Law- Moving to his side, I grabbed the knife from his hand and went to the stabbed tree, sliding my back down on it as my backside clashed with the wet and cold grass. -Have you ever felt like... everything around is a lie? That somehow your senses betray you... everything betrays you?- My sight went to the ground, black high heeled shoes facing me.

Silence fell on us as anxiety started growing inside me. Trying to avoid it, I observed carefully where my eyes were stuck at. Water drops on his shoes, green grass under it. The sun still on the horizon made shadows appear everywhere as warm colors filled everything its light touched.

Then, they moved. Silence disappearing by steps crushing leaves under his feet, knees cracking as his body bent in front of me in an instant.

-Is there something you haven't told me, Y/N ya?- Concern in his voice made me somehow relived.

-I...- Raising my eyes, I met his gaze. Eyes narrowed and eyebrows shrank as the sun hit straightly on them, bothering. -Yes- A sigh left my lungs, fingers playing with the loose bandage on my hand as a cigarette was still between my index and middle finger. -But I'm afraid I can't tell you... at least not yet- Both not saying a word, we stared into each others eyes. It wasn't that comfortable tho.

I kept thinking on every situation that could happen because of this. Stiff on the outside, trembling on the inside. On his side, he seemed to be wondering what to do, how to react before my words. Bird sang along the dancing leaves as the sun kept raising, blue sky covered in white dots as my pants kept wetting on the ground. "_I shouldn't have fucking sat here..."_

-We should go back- Words finally appeared as his figure raised, a hand reaching out to me. -The rest must be about to wake up, and you wanna be ready for Ikkaku's training- He said as I grabbed his hand. It was warm. -And you should eat something. Meanwhile you can think when you want to tell whatever is in your mind- Getting up and spanking my clothes, I saw him walking away, slow enough for me to catch up. "_I wish I could... but I feel I shouldn't"_ Spanking my backside, it felt cold and wet. Looking at my hand I saw water on it and some dirt, under that view loose boots laces. "_Can't fucking believe it"_

I kneeled to tie my boot, and seeing the surgeon not stopping I had no choice but to throw a knife on his feet.

-Could you freaking wait for me? It's not that hard if you try- I heard a grunt as a smirk appeared on my lips that quickly vanished as I got up and started to walk. His march resuming while his back faced me again. I couldn't avoid but to make a quick glaze behind of me, worry and unease in my heart and mind. Suspicion growing larger as time passed, always feeling somehow observed. "_Why didn't they come...?"_

.

.

.

-Are they even human?- I asked in shock as I watched the heart pirates devouring the now non existent food. "_Lucky that Fluffy came for me" _I appreciated with a piece of croissant in my mouth.

-You know we have a bear among the crew right?- A deep voice answered next to me, scent of coffee coming that way.

-And still he is the most calmed among them- I said in a chuckle, swallowing the last piece of pastry. "_I'm still hungry... ugh"_ -Why did you tell me to grab hardly anything... If you hear carefully you'll realize my stomach is screaming out for food- I pouted as I stared into his eyes. His answer? Take a sip from his coffee and pointing out something in front of us.

A woman with curly hair was approaching us as she stretched her arms. "_How great..."_

-Don't make that face- The surgeon said in a yawn. -After all you were the one asking for some training...-

-And I'm the best fighter in the crew, so you're welcome- A smile stamped on her face. She wasn't being sassy or mocking me, her eyes told me she believed what she said and was proud of it. "_We'll see"_

-Hmmmmm- I hummed as I stared bored. Getting up, I followed her to a better place, everyone observing us curious, some of them even pitty. "_What's wrong"_

Arriving to a land almost too perfect, I started getting nervous. Was it maybe because Law and part of his crew were observing? Some came along to watch us: Penguin, Shachi and Bepo with their captain. There weren't many but I still felt their eyes upon me.

-I heard your fighting skills are non existent, but still that won't make me go easy. I'm warning you~- She said funny. Her tone was too cheerful compared to her almost narcissist words.

-Couldn't expect less- She was getting ready as I observed her pose. I tried doing one of my own just to feel uncomfortable with it. "_Goddammit. Why can't I be mute sometimes..."_

-If you ever want to end just say it-

-Right...-

-Are you both ready?- Penguin said in excitement, raising his hand, ready to let it down as a starting signal. Shachi sat on the ground next to him, yawning; the surgeon getting next to them with a cup filled again with coffee, hand on his pocket. Bepo seemed to be coming here in short heavy steps.

Deep breathing and tightening my fists, I closed my eyes for a second as I tried to remain calmed. "_Come on, it's just a test, a simply training. What could go wrong?"_ I wanted so bad a cigarette, but it wasn't the time and I didn't want to waste the few I had left.

Having a last look at the audience and seeing Bepo cutely cheering me up quietly, I just couldn't go back _"Here we go I guess..."_

.

.

.

-Ikkaku ya!-

-I said I was not going easy and she accepted! Come on, get up!- And she was not going easy at all. I lost count on how many times I fell on the ground or I was hit... but damn this one hurt like hell. I never saw her coming, but when I could think about it I was already on the ground and with my nose hurting like hell. "_She could have hit somewhere else for fuck's sake"_ -Are you going to give up now?-

I tried getting up, my head never sitting down, everything spinning around. "_Am I?"_ I covered my nose, red liquid spilling as I stared the fighter in front of me. "_I certainly want to"_

-Fuck off- "_Why can't I say yes for once?"_

-Heh- She suddenly grinned. -You have some balls, I like that- And posed normally, not on guard anymore. "_Is she mocking me?"_

-Hey, why are yo...- And then, nothing.

.

.

.

Pressure tried to crush my head as my ears could register some sounds. It was mostly silent, but I could hear something... breathing. And it wasn't mine.

Slowly opening my eyes, I met a seemly sleeping female sat besides the bed I was on. "_Did I pass out?"_ Trying to incorporate, a wave of dizziness and pain hit my head, let's not talk about nose.

-Sis?-

-Sorry... didn't mean to wake you up- I said grunting as I pressed forehead and hand together, trying to make pain disappear. I could barely breathe with a bandaged nose, but at least I wasn't dead. "_Goddammit... how embarrassing"_

-If you'd left me sleeping here I would have killed you- Snorting as I could, I got up slowly with her help. -Why you keep trying to learn how to fight? You may not be good but other skills you have are pretty much envious. The you I knew before wouldn't do something like this- "_Good question. Why?"_ Humming and staring at ground I wondered.

-Did you watch the show?- I asked funny as concern filled her face.

-Yes. And you got wrecked. You've been sleeping for almost a day-

-That much? Shit- I chuckled even if I didn't really found it funny. -I miss it sometimes...- I said so quietly she barely heard.

-What?-

-Nevermind...- Taking a short glance at her narrowed eyes, I reached something rough on my pocket. -Oh!- Catching her attention, I grabbed the golden knife I took before and gave it to her, confusion all over her face. -I want you to have it. I have many other knives and this is one is too luxurious for me so... here- She grabbed it almost unconsciously.

-Y/N, what ar...- Before she could ask, I walked away as fast as I could.

-Need to pee!-

-You still haven't answered me!-

It didn't took long until I met someone on my way. Curly hair tickling my skin when I hit my face against someone's back.

-Y/N?- A voice sang while I touched my nose, glad it didn't hurt. Raising my eyes I met Ikkaku's, a bag of fries on her hands. -Good thing you're ok!- She said as her eyes observed the center of my face, her red nose sniffing as eyebrows shrank for an instant. "_What the fuck is wrong with her?"_ -I think I went a bit hard on you before- Suddenly, she was fighting so hard a sneeze I barely held a chuckle.

-N...no. It was ok... I guess- I mumbled, a bright smile on her face.

-Good then! Sorry for the nose tho- _"Yeah sure"_ The talk was a bit uncomfortable. Luckily someone saved the day.

-Ikkaaaaku!- A voice yelled from afar as the woman in front of me answered back a 'coming'.

-Sorry, can't talk right now! Let's meet again later or something- She said almost in a hurry. -See ya!- And with that she was gone. "_What's wrong with everyone today? Well... today for me?"_ Wondering, I finally arrived to the bathroom.

Now washing my hands, I stared myself in the mirror. A small cut on my lip and my nose covered _freaking again _with bandages. I was a mess, and all because... it was true. Why?

Why was I doing all this? Why was I here? Most of the people I'm with don't know who I am, or what I really do. None of their business were mine, and somehow...

"_I've changed" _A voice said in my head, not knowing why. "_You've changed"_

Sighing deeply, I reached to my pocket and grabbed the almost empty box with _TOBACCO _printed on it. Leading a cigar to my lips, I stared the last one inside the box. "_I'll keep this one for later"_

Stepping outside I bumped into someone once again. Breath with smoke escaping my lungs all of a sudden.

-Why do I keep bumping with everyone today?- I said to myself without realising who I bumped into.

-Good to see you awake, Y/N ya-

.

.

.

-Are you sure you STILL wanna learn how to fight?- His deep voice sang as I enjoyed the warm and tasty smell of the drink between my two hands. Eyes narrowed stared directly to the surgeon sitting in front of me.

Night came upon us as we sat outside a terrace, dark surrounding really made his golden eyes look gorgeous, now that the moon was up they were even more hypnotizing.

-I guess...- I sighed giving a small slurp.

-Is that a yes?-

-Law, I...- I stopped for an instant, wondering. Staring at my hand with some new bandages, I felt the pain on my nose. "This was either for stupid things or just training..." -I'm... I'm not sure- "I'm not done for this"

-Y/N ya... you can't expect to know how to fight so soon-

-I know... it's just... UGH!- Tightening fingers around the glass, I drank as I tried to calm a bit. This was frustrating.

The next minutes he never really said anything, he just stood there, quiet. It was comfortable at least, I even spaced out for a while until I heard a voice speaking.

-What?- I asked as I listened nothing he said.

-I said: How's your nose doing?- He repeated with a bit annoyed tone... just a bit.

-You mean asked?- I smirked seeing him eyerolling. -Well... being honest? I feel like dying- I simply said slurping again as I stared the raising eyebrow on his face, golden eyes always catching again my attention.

-Oh? How so?- He asked, almost mocking.

-I mean it!- I said a bit melodramatic as I brought my hand next to my forehead as if I was gonna faint. -So, before I die I wanted you to know something- I fought a smile as I tried to say it as serious as possible, his wondering eyes never leaving mine. -Your ass is cute- I said out lout, or that's what I would've liked to do. Instead I said it under my breath while his eyebrows shrank in confusion.

-What?-

-Pffft nothing- I said in between giggles. Boringly, he forgot about it quickly and didn't ask again "_buzzkiller..._"

-By the way, tomorrow morning we're heading to Wano already. We wanted to do it today but... you were basically K.O. ; so get your things ready before departing- His legs stretched as his body got up, eyes covered by the hat's shadow.

He stood there some time, as if doubting what to do. I wished I could see his eyes just to guess. I still gripped the half empty glass of warm drink, tasting its smell.

Then I observed his body bending towards me, his face closer and closer until his lips grazed my forehead.

-You should get some rest, doctor's orders- He finished leaving a tiny kiss on my skin and finally leaving. Steps marked by heels sounding farther and farther until they could barely be sensed.

-Aye, aye... captain-

OWO

Heyo~

Long time no see hehe... I apologise, I was super busy and couldn't write much ;;   
But here you go finally!

Now that Christmas holidays are coming I'll try to update sooner but you never know hehe ;;

Any thoughts on today's chapter? c:

I hope you enjoyed it and as always...

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT ONE♥️


End file.
